


Tomatofox one shots

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Emotional Nathaniel, F/M, Lila's diplomatic parents, More tags will be added later, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Sensitive Nathaniel, Super Nathan, adult characters, married, more characters will be added later, nathlila, one shots, otp, relationship, romantic interests - Freeform, self written song, self written songfic, teen characters, tomatofox, various age stages, volpstrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 47,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: A collection of one shots about the TomatoFox ship.AU's, Adulthood, Teenhood and Childhood, Lovesquare (Exp. NathxLila, LilaxEvillustrator, NathxVolpina....) and whatever comes to my mind.Feel free to send me ideas, if you want to.





	1. Past Memory

“As I left the restrooms, the car wasn't at the gas station" Said Ms Kurtzberg. "I believed, that he moved the car further to find himself a parking lot, but I looked around the service area, I called for him and he was no where" Told Ms Kurtzberg and Lila kept listening to her mother-in-law. "I found out, that he had left me at the service area to run away from this life"

"Oh gosh and what did you do then?" Asked Lila shocked.

"Since, we were still in France, I called my father and told him about this and he arrived next morning to pick us up"

"That's horrible" Said Lila sad and looked back at the white A1, where Nathaniel was installing the baby seat on the front. The little girl pulled the red head on the jacket and he turned his head around, releasing a laughter. He picked the girl up and kissed her on the cheeks and made some funny sounds on her cheek, making her giggle.

"At the time, where Nathalie was still inside me, he talked with me, that he was frightened a bit from the fatherhood. He was afraid if he wouldn't be good enough" Lila explained the woman.

"He's doing it great" Said Ms Kurtzberg. "At least from the times I've seen him with her" Corrected Ms Kurtzberg and the Italian nodded.

"He really is wonderful" Said Lila. "He even prefers to wake up in the middle of the night, when she cries. Even if I'm already going"

"Aww"

"Yeah" Replied Lila observing her husband putting the seat belt over the girl on the children seat.

"Make enough stops during the trip." Suggested Mr Kurtzberg. "Mostly now, that you're taking Nathalie with you" Said Ms Kurtzberg and Nathaniel came along to the two women.

"Ready?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the Italian.

"I'll be" Responded Lila and looked back at Ms Kurtzberg. "Are you sure, you want to stay?" Asked Lila.

"Yes mom, come with us, you don't have to stay alone here" Added Nathaniel looking at his mother.

"No, it's fine really"

"My parents can arrange you a place to sleep" Told Lila. "That won't be a problem"

"That's really nice from you, but you know I still have to work and I can't just take now vacation in this second"

"Okay mom, but next time you have to come" Said the red head.

"And promise me to reserve on August" Said Lila joking.

"I see about it" Said Ms Kurtzberg and hugged the daughter-in-law.

"Good bye" Said Lila and then Nathaniel hugged his mother, getting kissed on his cheek.

"Drive carefully my son" Said Ms Kurtzberg still holding her son in the arms. "It's better if we go now, before we land in the traffic jam" Suggested Lila and Ms Kurtzberg let her son off her arms.

"Go, before you catch traffic leaving France" Said Ms Kurtzberg.

"Well honestly the worst jam is in Switzerland at the Gotthard tunnel" Admitted Lila making Nathaniel chuckle.

"Well, so we gotta go" Said Nathaniel and walked towards the Audi along with Lila accompanied by the black haired woman. "I suggest one of you should sit on the back next to Nathalie, so that she wouldn't be alone" Said Ms Kurtzberg and Lila entered into the back to sit next to her daughter.

"If you want I drive later for you, when we pass at Lucerne or any of the other places"

"Sure" Said Nathaniel entering into the front of the car, pressing the start and stop engine button, then putting the seat belt on himself. "Bon Voyage" Wished Ms Kurtzberg waving at the family, as they were leaving the park spot of the house. Nathaniel and Lila waved at the woman as they were driving backwards to the street, then they drove forwards on the road starting their trip with Milan, as destination.


	2. Bon Voyage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song lyrics are made up.

"Bon voyage!" Wished Adrien waving at Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi, which were entering into a green coach along with other people.

"Take as many pictures as possible, when you're there" Shouted Rose at her two friends.

"Keep Nathaniel away from the water, he ain't a good swimmer" Said Kim jokingly and got gently punched at his arm by his girlfriend Alix.

"Bon voyage!" Shouted Sabrina waving along with Chloé.

"If I had a honeymoon it would take a few months and I would go to places like Brazil, Domenica, Spain or Thailand" Said Chloé. "Every place with a good beach and amazing guys" Said Chloé lying her arm over Sabrina's head. "Girl, help me waving, I'm tired of it" Said Chloé then Sabrina took her hand and waved along with her own at the engaged couple, which had already entered into the coach.

The bus left and everyone else left behind waved at the people in the bus for a good bye.

"Italy, here we come!" Said Nathaniel and Lila lied her head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Future, here I come" Said Lila thinking back at her wedding with Nathaniel.

  


_Nathaniel stood along with Lila at the altar. Down from the altar stood Juleka along with Adrien at a small piano, which belonged the church. Adrien sat in front of the piano and Juleka stood there looking at her friends._

  


_**The day has come, where we two would become one** Sang the dark haired girl._

**The day has come, where two souls become one** Sang the blonde boy.

_**How many days? Have I been dreaming if that** _

**How many nights? I've dreamed of you and me becoming one**

_"Who wrote this song?" Asked Alix looking at Marinette._

_"I wrote this along with Adrien, Juleka and Nino." Responded Marinette. "Nino and Adrien just composed the melody"_

_"It turned out really great" Said Alix and all looked at the two singing, then at the couple at the altar. Lila leaned her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, embracing him while observing the small show of their friends._

“ _ **I - ne-ver – ex - pected – this – with** **-** **you. Darling – I** **-** **thought we -would - just be...”** Sang Juleka, then Adrien joined on a duo with the French girl._

“ _ **Friends...**. Sang Juleka and Adrien together. **“But now were a lot more.....”** Sang both together, then only Juleka sang next._

“ _ **Darling I never thought, that this day would come. Believe in me our love will burn until the end....Until the end....of our time.... “**_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lila stood with Nathaniel in front of the audience at the wedding party, looking at each other._

_**Don't be afraid darling, our love could never be this true, I believe that this feel will burn until the end of time....** _

_Nathaniel took Lila on her hands, then started to do the waltzer along the hall, while the others observed her._

_**Until the end of time....Until the end of time....Until....the end....** _

_A short little boy walked up the dancing couple, pulling the bride on the dress, caught the couple's attention. Lila smiled at her newly wed husband and both took the little guy in their arms, then kept waltzing around with the young boy. The audience stared at Lila's half brother on the arms of the couple finding it adorable to watch._

_**Until the end of time...** _

_**Until the end of time…** _

_Lila and Nathaniel sat both on their bed looking into each others eyes. Lila smiled amorously at him, then nudges with her nose on his giggling softly._

“ _I love you, Nathaniel” Said Lila looking deep into the turquoise eyes of her boyfriend._

“ _I love you more, than everything else in the world” Said Nathaniel, making Lila bit her lip, feeling turned on, then she threw herself up on the red head, kissing his lips, hungrily._

_**Until the end of time…** _

Lila had her head on Nathaniel’s shoulder, as he leaned against the coach’s window taking a nap.

**Until the end of...time…….**

Lila looked outside of that window, where Nathaniel leaned on and saw a blue street shield, saying _Suisse,_ meaning, that they were about to enter into another country.

  


  



	3. Venice

Venice. One of the most beautiful cities in Europe. A very gorgeous and romantic place for many people to come and do a visit. Mostly for young couples, which come to enjoy a pasta or a pizza under the fine streets of Italy, while other enjoy a gondola ride, through the canals of Venice.

  


This night was really special. At least for Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He was on his honeymoon with his wife Lila Rossi, which is originally comes from Italy.

  


After walking around places, eating pasta under the stars and now going on a gondola ride. This was going to be one of the greatest nights for Nathaniel and Lila.

  


On the river a few gondolas were swimming over the water along with a gondolier per boat and a pair inside of each boat.

  


Nathaniel sat along with Lila inside one of the gondolas, observing the buildings around them.

  


“Qué belissimo” Said Lila leaning her head on Nathaniel’s face. “I can’t believe, that we’re in Venice together”

  


“Did you like our first day here?” Asked Nathaniel.

“I’m loving every second of it” Replied Lila embracing him from the side, nudging her cheek on his.

“That’s great to know” Said Nathaniel to her wife, while gently petting her arm.

  


“Where ever we go. If it is far away or not, if if costs a small fortune or the total opposite of it. I will never care of what you choose, because I know you. I know the only thing, that matters to you is that we’ll go together.”

  


“I want to do to you everything possible to make you the happiest person, you know”

“I sure know that” Said Lila leaning herself down from the seat to lie her head under Nathaniel’s chin. “I’m already happy”

“About what?” Asked Nathaniel surprised looking down at her. She looked up at him, at Nath’s silly question.

“I’m happy to have you with me” Responded Lila, making the red head blush a bit.

“And I’m happy to have you” Said Nathaniel and Lila smiled reaching her nose to his, touching it. “My life without you would have been as good as it is now” Said Nathaniel causing Lila to giggle.

“My life would have been worse, if I didn’t met you. If we didn’t end up being seat neighbors back at Ms Busier”

“Uh hum” Nodded Nathaniel placing his arms around the girl, cuddling together during the gondola ride.


	4. Pregnancy

Lila and Nathaniel sat inside a living room on the couch. Lila was reading a book, while Nathaniel sat there observing her doing it. He observed how she had her right arm holding the book and the left one lying over her big, round belly. She has been pregnant for around 7 months and had maternity leave, until she gave birth to her baby. She was very excited for her and Nathaniel’s upcoming first child.

  


Nathaniel was also excited, that he would soon become a father. On the other side, he was afraid, that he wouldn’t be a good father. He was scared, that he wouldn’t be good on the parenting.

  


Lila yawned and put the book, she was reading back on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then glared at her husband.

  


“Have you got something?” Asked Lila noting, that he was worried about something.

  


“You know, I’ve been thinking” Responded Nathaniel.

  


“Yeah and?” Asked Lila listening to him.

  


“I kind of...don’t feel like I’m going to be a good dad”

  


“And what makes you say that?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

  


“You know as I told you about my father, that I never met?” Asked Nathaniel, then Lila got, what he was meaning.

  


“Nathan, you’re not like your father.” Said Lila. “You’re much more better than him”

“I believe that, but I’m referring to take care of him, like knowing, when she gets hungry, when she needs diaper change, when she needs love...”

  


“Let me tell you something” Said Lila. “I don’t know that either. But one for sure is, that we’re in this together and we will be able to handle her.” Said Lila causing Nathaniel to smile a little.

  


“We will learn from her everyday. We will know, what and when she needs something.” Said Lila passing her hand on Nathaniel’s cheek. “You will be a good father, just believe in you” Said Lila to Nathaniel, which nodded in agreement with her.

  


“I’ll be a much better father, than my was”

  


“Forget about your father. There’s no way, that he and you are or were alike. Your heart is too good to do that, what he did to your mother”

  


“You’re right about it” Said Nathaniel then Lila smiled and gave him a soft nudge on his nose, then pressed her lips on his to share a kiss. Lila then shrieked after a second and Nathaniel moved back.

  


“Honey, you’re alright?” Asked Nathaniel anxious looking down at Lila stroking her belly. He felt, that she might going on labor.

  


“Aww, I just felt a kick of her feet” Said Lila and Nathaniel looked at her belly.

  


“Really?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his hand and placed it carefully over her round belly, holding his hand fleet over it. She hold his hand there for a while, then he felt something under his hand, which felt like a boot trying to paddle on his hand, slowly.

  


“I felt it” Said Nathaniel smiling. “Aww” Said Nathaniel feeling more of the kick of the tiny little feet of the unborn baby.

“So adorable” Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle and place her other hand over Nathaniel’s head as he leaned his head down to listen to the belly.

  


“I can hear something….it’s….kind of bubbly….” Said Nathaniel keeping to listen to the belly of her pregnant wife. Lila smiled and remembered of her going the first time to the doctor to do an ultrasound scan.

  


_Lila lied on a patient bed with Nathaniel sitting next to her, observing the female doctor putting gel on the belly of Lila. The woman took a short transducer and passed with it around the belly looking at the black screen looking for the baby. Nathaniel observed the screen, then felt somebody pulling his hand, which was Lila, who wanted to hold his hand._

  


“ _There it is” Said the doctor showing the scan on the screen a very small baby._

  


“ _So small” Said Nathaniel as he saw the fetus on the black background._

  


“ _Yes, it is and I think it might be a girl” Said the doctor. “But I’m not that sure. When he or she grows a bit more and we do another ultrasound scan, we might figure it out”_

  


“ _I hope it will be a girl” Said Lila looking excited at her husband._

  


“ _Would be great” Said Nathaniel looking at his wife._

  


“ _Would you like to hear the heartbeat of your child?” Asked the doctor, which made Lila smile more, than before._

  


“ _We can do that?” Asked Nathaniel surprised and the doctor then_ turned the volume on on the apparatus, then they could hear the heartbeat from their baby beating.

“ _Wow” Said Nathaniel surprised and Lila nearly cried as she heard her baby’s heart beat for the very first time._

_Nathaniel observed how glad Lila was with this, then she glared back at him with an amorous smile._

  


Lila kept petting Nathaniel’s head, while he enjoyed hearing the cute sounds inside the belly of his wife. “Have you already think of a name for our girl?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head, but still clanged to the belly.

  


“Nope and you?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

  


“I thought on the name Nathalie” Said Lila and they kept like that, talking about that name and many others, that came into their mind during that time, until they decided together to stick with the first one.

  



	5. Under my umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: Nathaniel x Lila  
> Age: Teen

Lila walked out of the school building the stairs down, then looked up at the sky to see that it was raining. 

Lila looked sad as she stood there under the rain. "Very good" Said Lila quietly unimpressed by the weather. 

Suddenly it stopped raining and she looked up to see a umbrella over her. 

"Hey" Greeted somebody and she looked to the side to see her desk mate Nathaniel. 

"Hi" Said Lila a bit quiet. Nathaniel knew, why she was sad and he can't blame her for being it."Your first day of school wasn't really good am I right?" Asked Nathaniel and the Italian sighed."I know how it is like to be new somewhere. You want to find some friends, people to like you and then you don't know exactly what to do" Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at him. "The others are idiots too. You're new here, you're not even from France. The most of them are a bit of oblivious to be honest" Said Nathaniel looking at Lila, which stared amazed at him. 

"Here" Said Nathaniel giving her his red umbrella. She was still staring at the ice blue eyes of him, then lifted her hand up to take the umbrella. She hold the umbrella along with the red head, still looking at his eyes . 

On the background a thunder had sounded above the place, causing Nathaniel to look around. 

"Wow, it's getting a bit of..." Said Nathaniel and the wind blew into their umbrella and they kept it on their hands, which were now touching each others. The umbrella's head turned around, due the strength of the wind, causing the two to laugh. 

"Oh boy" Said Lila. "Your umbrella" 

"Darn wind" Said Nathaniel trying to fix ot again. He fixed it, then gave it to Lila. "You can have it" 

"No, you don't have to go on this weather home without it" 

"It's no problem. I insist" Said Nathaniel and the unbrella flew of their hands down to the street and got over drove by a car."Oh" Said Nathaniel as his umbrella broke. "Looks like I gotta wait for the rain to low down" 

"I give you company" Suggested and they walked up the stairs. Lila observed him from the side smiling amorously at him. 

"So uhm you're from Italy, right?" Asked Nathaniel's in which the girl nodded. "Where exactly?" Asked the red head and both sat together on the stone wall talking for a while, until the rain got better and they could walk home. Lila was glad for having make her very first friend and maybe also her first crush


	6. College Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel looking around the lots of students, which were all dancing in the crowd. "Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel and Alya was dancing with her best friend Marinette.

"Hey Nathaniel is here" Said Marinette pulling him to her and Alya to dance.

"Sorry girls, but have you seen Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and Marinette shook her head, while Alya nodded.

"Now what?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girls.

 

On the other side of the party Lila was dancing with Kim, while drinking a few alcoholic free drinks.

"Before we take this whole relationship serious I need to ask you something" Said Lila to the tall Asian guy.

"Of course and I will answer anything to you, pretty girl" Said Kim.

"So, what do you like on me, that you haven't seen before yet on any other girl?"

"Well, you're beautiful" Responded Kim.

"Alright"

"Gorgeous"

"Uh hum"

"Uhm....you're beautiful"

"I got that"

"You're gorgeous"

"You already said that" Pointed Lila out and Kim got a bit embarrassed. Lila sighed at Kim's intentions on her.

"Well, then that's all" Said Kim pointing his lips at the brunette. Nathaniel showed up and saw Lila standing in front of Kim.

 

"Lila!" Called Nathaniel and walked to her. "Nathaniel?" Asked Lila turning her head back, while Kim kissed her hair. "Ugh eww" Replied Kim disgusted.

"Nath, you're here" Said Lila as Nathaniel stared at what Kim wanted to do to Lila. "Oh I didn't know you had a.....I'm sorry for interrupting" Apologized the red head. "Everything is fine Nath, don't need to apologize" Said Lila to the red head.

"Ah that's great, cause...that's exactly what I wanted to say..." Said Nathaniel loosing his happiness and getting sad. "Have you got anything else to say Tomato?" Asked Kim looking at Nathaniel. He sighed and walked off, listening to Kim speaking to Lila. "Great I and my girl have very important stuff to do, right?" Asked Kim holding her chin, causing her to yikes as he was pulling-forcing her to kiss him. He looked back at them and saw, Lila was shocked from Kim approaching her, then Nathaniel frowned and stood between the two, looking at Kim's eyes.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel. "If you are in love with her, try to respect her private space" Said Nathaniel looking into the black haired guy's eyes. "Hey go mind your own business" Said Kim and Nathaniel balled his hands into a fist, holding him tight on his hoodie and went on his tip toes with his shoes, standing now straight looking into his eyes. "First listen to me Le Chien, you better treat this girl like a Princess, cause you find the most perfect girl. If I were that lucky guy to find her, I would love to wake up next to her everyday, pecking her forehead and wake her up, softly. I'd bring her breakfast to bed, when she's not in a good mood or when she's sick or has her monthly problems. Wanna know, what she likes to breakfast? She likes croissants and her favorites are Swiss croissants. If she has any trouble, she likes to have someone who she can talk about. I'd be her best friend, her arm, where she could cry on. I'd make everything possible to make her happy, because...." Said Nathaniel glaring at the brunette with a smile, while Kim had a shocked expression on his own face. Lila was really surprised about how much Nathaniel knows about her and how much it looks like, he's wanting her to get that. "She has the most amazing smile..." Said Nathaniel with a smile looking at the brunette, which glared at the red head in surprise. Nathaniel then looked back at Kim, frowning his face. "That's what I would do, if I where you, but I'm not, so I leave it to you" Said Nathaniel looking angry at the Asian, then he walked off the place leaving the other two alone. "Thank you so much for the advises I never asked" Said Kim passing his hand on his hair. "Uhm....what did he first say?" Asked Kim looking at a sad Lila observing her short best friend leaving the party, after that sweet fight he did for her with Kim.

"Did you just see that?" Asked Aurore looking at Mireille and a few other girls.

"Poor guy" Said Mireille.

"Poor Nathaniel" Said Alix while everybody there observed the red head, slowly walking away from all the other dancing college pals, avoiding any social interaction.

"I'm sorry Nathy" Said Lila quietly and closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears back.


	7. Desk Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

At the school...

 

"Today we will work together in pairs, which I have choose" Said the teacher, taking her Ipad to read it to the students. "Ivan, you will work together with Adrien" Said the teacher then continued.

 

On the last row sat a brunette girl staring at a red head boy, looking dreamy.

 

"Chloé, you're going to work with Alya" "What?" Asked Chloé surprised.

 

"I hope you get lucky"

 

"Marinette you work together with Lila" Said the teacher and Marinette looked back at the brunette, which kept looking like that to Nathaniel.

 

"Looks like Nathaniel has a someone, who likes him" Said Alya looking back to her best friend. "We should try to help both get to know each other"

 

"Nathaniel you go with Kim" Said the teacher, then everyone stood up and Marinette waved at Lila, then she stood up and walked to the blueberry haired girl.

 

"Hey" Greeted Marinette.

 

"Hi" Greeted Lila.

 

"So uhm...let's get us one of these books" Said Marinette pointing to the front, where a small pile of books were lying for the class. Both girls left their seat, walking to the books, then looked around for something interesting.

 

"What about that brown one?" Asked Marinette and Lila reached with her hands to the book, then as she lied her hand on it, another hand landed over hers, causing her to shriek in surprise.

 

"Uh sorry" Said Lila looking at the other person, which was her seat neighbor Nathaniel.

 

"Me sorry too....I'm sorry too" Said Nathaniel a bit nervous and Lila giggled.

 

"It's fine, don't worry" Said Lila leaving her hand from the book. Nathaniel took the book, showing it to the brunette.

 

"Here you can take it" Offered Nathaniel the Italian girl, making her look amorously at him. Marinette observed the two and smirked.

"No, take it you. I can look for another one" Lila said and Kim showed Nathaniel another book.

 

"Hey what about this one?" Asked the Asian showing him a black book. "Here we take the other one" Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his book, while touching a bit of his tips from his hands, making him blush a bit.

 

“Merci” Thanked Lila and walked back to Alya’s seat along with Marinette and sat down.

"So who does do what?" Asked Marinette with eyes closed, waiting for Lila to respond.

 

She heard nothing then looked at Lila which stared back at Nathaniel which sat with Kim. She observed Nathaniel holding a pencil on his left hand for writing on a writing block and looked in front of the class, while Kim read the first part.

 

"Nathaniel is a real cutie, isn't he?" Asked Marinette looking at the brunette and she looked back at her.

 

"You like him too?" Asked Lila surprised and Marinette giggled.

"No, don't worry" Said Marinette looking at the Italian girl. "But you seem to have a soft spot for him” Said Marinette wiggling her eyebrows, causing young girl Rossi to blush.

 

"I can't say no" The Italian said observing the handsome red head on the backseat of their seat.

 

"Why don't you two go out someday?" Asked Marinette. "You know, to get to know each other?" Suggested Marinette.

 

"Hmm I don't know, if that’s a good idea" Responded Lila.

 

"You just have to be yourself and trust yourself" Said Marinette and she nodded. Lila looked back again at Nathaniel and got daydreaming of him.

 

_"Hi" Greeted Nathaniel looking a bit nervous at her. "Your kind of seating on my seat" Said Nathaniel to he brunette, which sat on his chair._

_"I'm sorry" Apologized Lila and sat next to him on another chair._

_"N...no problem" Said Nathaniel sitting down next to her, then scratched his neck's back._

_"What's your name?" Asked Lila the red head._

_"Uh my name?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded._

_"Who else did I ask?" Asked Lila sarcastic._

_"Nathaniel" Responded the red head._

_"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila. "Very unique, I never heard someone with that name"_

_"….Thank you?"_ _Responde_ _d Nathaniel looking shyly away. She smiled and placed her hand over his hand. He looked at her green_ eyes as she introduced herself to him.

_"I’m Lila'" Said Lila and got lost into Nathaniel's turquoise eyes._

_"His eyes are amazing" Thought Lila at looking at the eyes or better at that one eye, which wasn't covered by his hair._

 

"Earth to Lila, are you alright?" Asked Marinette looking at the brunette, which kept glaring at her crush. "Hey" Shouted Marinette and Lila turned back to the blueberry haired girl.

"Oh sorry" Apologized Lila. "I kind of..."

"Were googling at Nathaniel" Said Marinette with a giggle.

"He's a really sweet guy"

"I guess he is"

"He's attentive, helpfully, funny, sweet, gorgeous..." Said Lila starting to dream again, causing Marinette to smirk, while shaking her head.

 

By Kim and Nath they were working together on the book. "This is kind of interesting" Said Kim and looked at Nathaniel, which was instead of writing he draw on the sheet. "What are you sketching again Picasso? Ladybug?" Asked the Asian and glared over his arm and saw a familiar face on his sketch. "Is that Lila?" Asked Kim, causing Nathaniel to blush and hide his sheet away from him.

 

"N....no"

 

"It looks great Nath, really"

 

"Yeah uh thank you"

 

"Will you show this to her?" Asked the black haired guy and Nathaniel stared at the new girl, which was writing on the sheet, while Marinette told her, what to do Lila looked back at Nathaniel's direction and smiled at him. Nathaniel blushed and waved at her too, smiling a bit awkwardly.

 

"You really should give her, that drawing"

 

"Do you think so?" Asked Nathaniel and Kim confirmed.

 

"Come, what kind of girl wouldn't like to have given her that kind of attention you give her?" Asked the Asian, which made Nathaniel think about it.

 

Ten minutes later everyone sat back ob their own place, just like Lila and Nathaniel.

 

Both sat next to each other looking at the front to Ms Bustier. Nathaniel glared at the brunette and she did the same to him, causing themselves to blush then turn their heads back again.

"Hey!" Both replied looking at each other again. "Can I ask you..." Both said, then stopped talking.

 

"Please go first" Said Nathaniel and Lila opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

 

"Okay well I kind of wanted to ask you, if you were interested to go hangout with me this afternoon?" Asked the Italian girl.

 

"S...sure..." Responded Nathaniel blushing.

 

"Great" Said Lila smiling at him with a little amorously smirk.

 

"Uhm...Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and shoved his sketch to her. "I kind of did this" He said feeling embarrassed and she glared at it, in amazement.

"O M G!" Shouted Lila. "Did you sketch me?" Asked Lila looking at the tomato red boy.

 

"Y...es...d...do....you like it?" Asked Nathaniel stammering. "It's....it's amazing!" Said Lila to him. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me"

 

"Well....I glad you it like....I mean...I'm glad to love you....Ahhh I mean....glad you loved...like it...loved it....No liked it!" Nathaniel replied nervously than before.

 

Lila giggled at the red head's nervousness, then placed her hand over his. “Calm down, everything’s fine” Assured Lila with a smile, making Nathaniel feel less anxious. She had never met someone, who was that shy with peoples or mostly with girls, than Nathaniel shows. It seems, that trying to figure out, if he likes her or not wasn’t as difficult as expected, more would be, by being asked out by him, but one thing she knows for sure, that she and him would end up together as a pair, no matter what.


	8. Christmas present

On the Christmas night everyone was at Adrien's Christmas diner eating together and celebrating Christmas.

 

 

Mylène and Ivan spend Christmas with their families and so did Lila.

 

 

Nathaniel was in his room looking for something, then his mother showed up.

 

"What are you looking for son?" Asked Ms Kurtzberg.

 

"For the gift I want to give to Lila on Christmas" Replied Nathaniel looking in his bag. "Oh there it is"

 

"Aww that's nice from you" Said Ms Kurtzberg and Nathaniel pecked her on the cheek.

 

"Bye mom" Said Nathaniel and left the house. “I’ll be right back!”

 

 

At Lila's house everyone was sitting on the table and eating.

 

"How is the tiramisu?" Asked Lila the other family members of her.

 

There was her mother along with her father, stepfather, half brother and a few cousins.

 

"It's great" Replied one if the cousins.

 

"Yeah" Said the second.

 

"Giovanni seems to like it too" Said Lila jokingly as she saw him sleeping on the chair.

 

One of the female cousins came from the corridor and looked at Lila. "Lila there's a red head at the door, who asked for you" Said the girl and Lila nodded.

 

"I think I know him" Said Lila walked through the corridor to the exit, where Nathaniel stood looking at the stairs.

 

"Hey" Greeted Lila and the boy turned back.

 

"Hi Lila" Greeted Nathaniel.

 

"What did bring you here?"

 

"Well you know it's Christmas and since you're my best friend, I wanted to give you a present" Said Nathaniel scratching his back.

 

"What?" Asked Lila surprised. "You're giving me a Christmas. present even though you're not Christian?"

 

"Well you have been a really great friend to me and for me you deserved to get one from me, even if I'm Jewish"

 

"Aww that's so sweet, Nath" Said Lila and Nathaniel gave her the present.

 

"May I?" Asked Lila and he nodded, then Lila unpacked her present and looked amazed.

 

"Wow did you do this for me?" Asked Lila looking at the self made picture frames. It was made of fine wood and painted with three colors building the Italian flag. "I...I even did the Italian colors" Said Nathaniel stammering a little bit. "Aww" Replied Lila holding it closer to her. "That's the most sweetest thing somebody ever made for me. Thank you"

"Y...You're welcome" Replied Nathaniel blushing redder than a tomato.

 

Lila chuckled and rolled her eyes up to see a mistletoe hanging over there. She then smiled and looked at the red head again.

 

"Nath, could you please close your eyes?" Asked Lila causing him to tilt his head.

 

"Why?" He asked questioningly.

 

"I actually have something for you too, but I don't want you to see it yet"

 

"Okay" Said Nathaniel closing his eyes.

 

"No cheating!"

 

"Okay, okay" Said Nathaniel and Lila came closer to him, placing her hands on both sides of his cheeks with the thumbs near the bones of his face. She closed her eyes and planted a short little kiss on his lips, causing his face turn red. After that kiss, Nathaniel opened his eyes looking surprised at the brunette, which was smiling at him.

"W...wow" Replied Nathaniel surprised by the kiss, he had gotten.

 

"Did you like it?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

"Great" Said Lila with a giggle. "Hey do you want to join us?" Asked Lila.

 

"Oh no, I'd love to, but I and my mom are going to diner with my grandpa"

 

"Okay, then another day?"

 

"Of course!" Responded Nathaniel, making Lila smile.

 

"So uh I'll be going now, merry Hanukkah....I mean....Christmas."

 

"Have a nice evening...." Wished Lila and gave him a little peck on his face.

 

"...Nathy" Lila closed the door leaving the tomato head back, which fall against the door with his back sighing, in excitement. On the other side of the door Lila had done the same and lied her head on the door, looking against the door, sighting with pleasure, while Nathaniel leaned on the door with his head.

 

"I love you"


	9. Making a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: EvillustratorxVolpina  
> Age: Teens/Young Adults
> 
> AU

“What a good day for another day of ruining other peoples life” Said Hawk Moth passing thought a hall.

 

“I wonder, what my favorite buddy is doing right now” Asked Hawk Moth standing in front of a door with the text _The Evillustrator._

 

He heard from there a foreign panting, which caught his attention.

 

“Is that Volpina?” Asked Hawk Moth and heard Evillustrator’s laugh.

 

“Do you really want me to do a baby for you?” Asked the Evillustrator followed by a chuckle from the girl.

 

“Not for me, for us” Corrected Volpina.

 

Hawk Moth shrieked by this and leaned his ear on the door to listen to their conversation.

 

“I can really imagine our son very well, green eyes, red hair...”

 

“Oh sounds very nice” Replied the Evillustrator.

 

“Then let’s do this daddy” Said Volpina giggling along with the Evillustrator.

 

“Alright” Said the Evillustrator. “Get ready girl”

 

After a little while Volpina was panting again and Hawk Moth wondered if those two were already doing it.

 

“How am I doing?” Asked the Evillustrator receiving a short moan as an answer.

 

“Fantastic” Responded Volpina, causing Hawk Moth to twist his face in disgust.

 

“Oh really?” Asked the Evillustrator with a groan.

 

“Of course” Giggled Volpina sounding slightly erotic to the boy. “I’ve never met someone as skilled as you are”

 

“Sounds great” Said the Evillustrator with a chuckle. “I’m doing my best”

 

“Wow” Moaned Volpina and Hawk Moth growled at the two having fun together in the room.

“Wouldn’t you mind if you would do me a _hand job_?” Asked the Evillustrator. “You know, with my fellow friend here?”

 

“A hand job?” Asked Volpina.

 

“A hand job?” Asked Hawk Moth. “Now they’re going to far!”

 

“Yeah well put your hand over here” Said the Evillustrator, then Hawk Moth heard Volpina shriek.

 

“It’s so mild” Said Volpina and the Evillustrator groaned.

 

“Rub it a bit harder” Demanded the akuma.

 

“Your wish is my command” Giggled the Vixen themed villain, making the Evillustrator moaning again, ticking Hawk Moth off.

 

“Enough is enough!” Shouted Hawk Moth and kicked the door down and saw something, he didn’t ever expected to caught. He saw the eyes of both akuma villains looking at him in surprise, while sitting on the Evillustrator’s bed. The Evillustrator had his tablet on his right arm and hold his left hand with the pen over the screen. Volpina hold with both of her hands the guy’s hand and her right one was over his left hand.

 

“Uh hi boss” Greeted the Evillustrator.

 

“What were you to doing?” Asked Hawk Moth.

 

“I was giving him a hand job. He had a cramp on his hand and I massaged it for him” Replied Volpina. “Why?”

 

“That’s not a hand job you idiots, a hand job is…..something else”

 

“Uh...where you staying in front of the door and listening to us?” Asked the Evillustrator neutrally.

 

“I’ve heard you two talking about, that you two wanted to make a baby, then I heard your voices and thought you two were….well...”

 

“No! You’re crazy?” Asked Volpina. “He was drawing a child of me and him” Said Volpina as the Evillustrator kept drawing on his tab.

 

“…..really?” Asked Hawk Moth embarrassed. The Evillustrator’s drawing came to life and the boy looked identical to the Evillustrator’s human alter ego Nathaniel, having inherited Lila Rossi’s green eyes, which is Volpina’s alter ego. His hair was as red as the Evillustrator’s and his costume was similar to Volpina’s, just more of a dark tune.

 

“Mamam, Papa” Said the kid and hugged both of his parents.

 

“My son” Said Volpina touched by their first encounter.

 

“He’ll be a great villain” Said the Evillustrator passing a hand under his eye, to clean up a tear. “Believe me Hawk Moth”

 

“Okay….well I gotta go...see how the other’s are doing….” Said Hawk Moth closing the door for the new family.

 

“We should introduce him to his grandma” Suggested the Evillustrator.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Volpina. “By the way, care for a sixty-nine?” Asked Volpina receiving a shout of the guy.


	10. Mid-air proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Young Adults

Nathaniel sat inside the plane sitting nest to his girlfriend and his mother. "Thanks for waking me up, mom" Said Nathaniel and looked to the side, where Lila lied listening to music.

 

"Don't worry " Said Ma Kurtzberg and Lila took her earplugs out.

 

"Everything okay?" Asked the brunette and both nodded.

 

"Sure I just need to go to the bathroom" Said Nathaniel and stood up taking his jacket with him, putting it on.

 

"Why did he took his jacket with?" Asked Lila and Ms Kurtzberg shrugged her shoulders pretending not to know it. "Weird" Said Lila observing him stopping at the restroom part talking with the flight attendant.

 

The woman gave him the microphone and explained it, how it worked. Lila raised one of her eyebrows and kept looking at him, which tried to calm down himself.

 

"Why's he nervous?" Asked Lila and the microphone turned on.

 

"Lila Rossi" Called Nathaniel on the microphone.

 

Lila, Ms Kurtzberg and a few other passengers of the Embraer plane looked at the red head speaking. "I'm speaking here because I have to reasons, why" Said Nathaniel. "My first one is, I'm glad, that we have been so long together. That we.... are together..." Nathaniel got nervous from all the eyes, which were looking at him.

 

Ms Kurtzberg demanded Lila to walk the aisle up to the younger Kurtzberg.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lila quietly. "I....want to say, that ....I love you..." Said Nathaniel and the passengers reacted.

 

"Awww"

 

"Aww I love you too my little dork" Replied Lila embracing him and placing her hands on his cheeks.

 

"Wait that's not all" Said Nathaniel and went down on his left knee. "Listen I'd love to be with you my whole life long and I actually came here to ask you, if you would....uh" Nathaniel took from his pocket a box and tried to open it with that hand, while he hold the microphone with the other. He managed it after a few seconds and showed it to Lila. "I would….would you... you would love to...m...marry me?" Asked Nathaniel.

 

Lila wide her eyes as she just got proposed during the flight.

 

“I wanted the p...perfect time….and this was the best….I have asked the captain before” Told Nathaniel stammering.

 

“Really?” Asked Lila smiling.

 

“Well we….I and mother tried to convince the captain”

 

“Aww and he allowed it?” Asked the brunette and Nathaniel nodded.

 

The others applauded and the two looked around at the passengers.

 

“So….do you accept?” Asked Nathaniel, then the plane shook a bit due turbulence and both fell down on their butt.

 

“Whoa” Shouted both then laughed about it.

 

“Well….do you….” Said Nathaniel then Lila had her arms behind him for a long and lovely hug.

 

“Of course I do” Responded Lila into the microphone and the passenger applauded again.

 

Nathaniel gave the flight attendant the microphone back, then she observed Nathaniel taking the ring of the box, which Nathaniel then placed on Lila’s ring finger with a big grin on his face. Lila observed with excitement her new ring on the finger, then opened her arms for Nathaniel and as he was about to embrace her, the plane shook again from another turbulence and he fell on her arms, causing her to fall down on her back. He lifted his head quickly looking into her eyes with a tomato red face.

 

“S.sorry” Apologized Nathaniel and Lila shook her head, looking flirty at him.

 

“ _Ladies and Gentleman we’re about to start to descend to Milan in 10 minutes. Please keep your seat belts put on until we come on fullstop at the airport.”_


	11. Don't ever change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Young Adults

Nathaniel, Lila and their little daughter Nathalie were traveling in the night together in their car. They were in a good lighten highway driving along with other travelers.

 

Nathaniel was the one driving the car and Lila sat on the back seat next to Nathalie, which was sleeping. Lila petted the girl’s head, then released a yawn from herself. She looked at the navigation device in the middle to see, that it was 23:33 at night.

 

“We should make a stop” Said Lila. “I need to check Nathalie’s diaper”

 

“Sure” Responded Nathaniel yawning too. “And find a hotel”

 

“Yes, we can finish the trip tomorrow, after having a good sleep”

 

“Sure, let’s stop there at the service area, at the next exit”

 

“Great” Replied Lila while her husband kept driving the Audi.

 

After a few minutes they left the highway entering into a service area passing by the gas refilling zone.

 

“I think the toilets are inside the tank shop” Said Lila to Nathaniel.

 

“Look I can go here around the shop and leave you there” Told Nathaniel and Lila nodded, then Nathaniel circulated around the building and stopped in front of the entrance.

 

“Shall I look for a parking spot?” Asked Nathaniel observing the brunette taking the seat belt of the girl, then taking her up into her arms.

 

“Mama” Said the girl and Lila kissed the girl on the cheeks.

 

“Hey _mi bella_ ” Greeted Lila hugging the girl. Nathaniel gave a little smile at seeing his little girl with Lila.

 

“Honey?” Called the red head and the Italian looked at her husband. “Should I go and get a park spot?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“Yeah, we should get something to drink here on the shop” Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded, then his wife nodded and closed the backdoor of their A1.

 

“The parks are there behind the shop” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Good, I met you there” Said Lila pecking him on his cheek.

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel driving off and Lila entered into the shop with the girl, following the signs to the toilet.

 

Nathaniel moved to the parking spot and observed, the many parks, that were taken by other cars.

 

“Well of course, it’s almost midnight...” Said Nathaniel, then noted behind a sedan an empty spot between it and another SUV on the other side of the spot.

 

“Great” Said Nathaniel turning the blinker on, then as he was about to turn around, he broke the car to see inside the spot a subcompact car there.

 

“Urg those damn Smarts” Cussed Nathaniel, then pulled the lever back to reverse and drove back, pushing the lever back to D to drive off there.

 

Inside the restrooms Nathalie lied on a changing table while Lila cleaned up the girl down there.

 

“Good girl” Said Lila then next to her stood another woman holding a baby on the arms, waiting for Lila to finish.

 

“Look there’s another baby too” Said the woman making Lila smile.

 

“Look Nathalie another baby just like you” Said Lila making the girl giggle.

 

“She’s a cutie” Complimented the woman.

 

“Thank you” Said Lila. “Can say the same about yours”

 

“Thank you” Said the woman. “Also traveling with the family?”

 

“Well with my little girl and my husband” Responded Lila. “We’re going to Italy. “

 

“We to Austria” Said the woman and Lila finished closing the shutter of the diaper and took the girl up, to finish pushing the girl’s pants up at the lavatories.

“It’s all yours” Said Lila as the woman placed her son over there.

 

“Good Trip!” Wished the woman.

 

“So wish I, thank you!” Said Lila leaving the room with the girl. Lila walked out of the shop and walked around the building then saw a white car with black roof driving fast into the highway leaving the service area.

 

“Nathaniel?” Asked Lila surprised. “No, that must have been someone else, he’s definitely somewhere there parked and waiting for us” Said Lila and walked to the park spots walking on the road looking around for their car, but she didn’t find it.

 

“He must be here” Said Lila a bit scared. “He would never leave without saying anything” Said the brunette then arrived at the end of the park and she still hasn’t found him.

 

“Nathan?” Asked Lila. “Nathan!” Shouted Lila expecting him to answer. Her eyes started to have water, then she started to cry and hold her daughter close to her.

 

“I can’t believe you did this to me” Sobbed the Italian.

 

At the shop Nathaniel paid for a liter water at the cashier them walked towards the restrooms.

 

A woman left with a baby, then Nathaniel stopped her.

 

“Excuse me ma’am, did you see in there a brunette woman with a little girl, like yours?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“She left a minute or so the restrooms with her” Responded the woman.

  
“Thank you” Said Nathaniel and left the shop and walked out of the shop and walked around the building and saw Lila on the other end of the area. “Puh” Replied the red head relieved and ran to the other side of the shop.

 

Lila was there still crying, then Nathaniel showed up with his car, stopping behind her. Her saw her weeping and left the car immediately to help her.

 

“Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel shocked. “What happened?” Asked Nathaniel then Lila hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder.

 

“I knew you were here” Said Lila during sobs, then Nathaniel petted her hair.

 

“Of course I’m here darling” Said Nathaniel comforting her. “Look there’s another exit, next to this area, where there is a motel. We could spend the night there, what do you say?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded, then he accompanied her to the car and left the place.

 

 

After a quarter hour they were inside a room together with their daughter. Lila sat on the bed while Nathaniel pulled a cradle along with a hotel worker into the room.

 

“Tomorrow one of the staff will remove it away. Don’t need to do anything” Said the man and Nathaniel nodded and gave the man a tip.

 

“Oh son, you don’t really need to that, but thank you anyway” Said the man taking the money and leaving the room.

 

“Sounded a bit selfish, don’t you think?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila sitting on the bed looking down at the bottom.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel walking to her. “What’s wrong bella?” Asked Nathaniel sitting down, next to her.

 

“Before at the service area I thought as I saw a car similar to ours driving off into the runway….I had thought….this was you...” Said Lila looking sad.

 

“You thought, that could have been me?” Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

 

“I don’t know, I couldn’t find our car...I really thought you were...”

 

“Gone?” Asked Nathaniel. “No. Lila I would never do this to you”

 

“I know, but I don’t know...I just remembered of what your mother told me and you, then I thought….I’m sorry...” Said Lila and hugged him, loosing a few tears from her eyes again.

 

“Oh” Said Nathaniel leaning his cheek on her forehead. “I would never, ever dump the two most important persons of my life just like that” Said Nathaniel passing her thumb on the tears, which came from Lila’s eyes.

 

“Just like that?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrieked.

 

“No, I mean not like that! I mean I never, never, ever would dump you two. You two are the most important persons in my life. I...I don’t know how my life would be without you two”

 

“Really?” Asked Lila widen her eyes.

“Yeah, what do you think I would be doing right now, if I never met you?” Asked Nathaniel and laughed along with his wife.

 

“I don’t know” Responded Lila.

 

“Listen, I don’t know how many girls would make me feel completed, like you do. But...”

 

“I feel the same about you. I’ve never met anyone, whose that sweet and perspicuous as you are” Told Lila.

 

“Thank you” Said Nathaniel looking into her eyes, coming for a kiss, but then between them Nathalie tried to come in.

 

“Dada” Said the girl trying to push them away from each other.

 

“Nathalie, it’s time for you to go to bed” Said Lila tickling her nose. “Alright?” Asked Lila in which the little girl agreed. Nathaniel took her in his arms and lied her on the cradle, then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Good night princess” Said Nathaniel and walked back to the bed, where Lila has already made herself comfortable.

 

Nathaniel did the same lying down on the bed next to her and gave her a peck on her face.

 

“Good night” Wished Nathaniel lying his head on the pillow and Lila did the same looking to his face.

 

“Good night Nath” Wished Lila pecking him on his lips. “Don’t ever change” Told Lila her husband, making him smile then they closed both their eyes for a sleep.


	12. Head over heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teen

“Ahhhh!” Screamed Lila hanging from one of the bars from the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Ladybug Lila’s in danger, we need to help her” Told Cat Noir looking down at the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Yes I know, but we need to stop Antibug first” Pointed Lila out. “And take care of Miss Bustier’s class”

 

“Yeah I know, but if we stop Antibug first, we don’t need to protect this class anymore”

 

“By the way, in which school do you go?” Asked Cat Noir, making Ladybug sigh.

 

“Cat, just focus” Demanded Ladybug then jumped off along with Cat Noir and left Lila at the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Ladybug, Cat Noir heeeeeelllllpppp!” Shouted Lila scared looking up at the heroes.

 

At the top platform of the Eiffel Tower Ms Bustier’s class sat there all together with crossed legs.

 

“What will be about Lila?” Asked Rose as she heard the Italian screaming and calling for help.

 

“Don’t worry, the heroes will help her”

 

“But they just left us back to get Chloé” Said Kim. “No one’s there to help her”

 

“Yeah” Agreed Rose.

 

“We could help her, but that’s too dangerous for us” Said Ms Bustier looking at her class, then noted that someone was missing.

 

“Where is Nathaniel?” Asked Miss Bustier then all students looked around them to look, that the red head was missing.

 

Over the platform with the net around it Nathaniel stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down at, where Lila was hanging.

 

“ _Why am I doing this?”_ Thought Nathaniel looking down at her as he tied there a rope Cat Noir had left there before as a rescue plan for him to get the girl up. _“Look Nath, this is easy, like climbing those walls at the P.E lessons of Monsieur D’Argencourt, just more higher”_ Thought Nathaniel swallowing hard.

 

“If the mountain climbers can do that easily, why shouldn’t I do the same?” Asked Nathaniel pulling on the rope to see, if it was fast enough.

 

“Okay you can do this boy” Said Nathaniel then climbed over the short grid of the tower to the other side, then he balanced himself away from the grid, sliding a bit down the rope, then landed with his feet against the metal wall of the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Good” Said Nathaniel and made the same movement again, hitting with his feet on the net of the other floor, where his classmates where sitting.

 

“Nathaniel, what are you doing?!?” Shouted Ms Bustier shocked as she and her class saw him hanging there.

 

“Woah” Replied Nathaniel shocked and he didn’t took another balance from the grid, then hang over there in front of the others.

 

“Nathaniel, you climb up immediately this rope up” Demanded Ms Bustier and Nathaniel looked up, gulping, then he tried to balance himself back to the grid, but he somehow lost his balance and fell off the rope.

 

“Nathaniel!” Shouted Ms Bustier observing the boy falling down.

 

He grabbed the rope again, then swung around the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Help me!” Shouted Lila then heard Nathaniel yelling almost sounding like a Tarzan.

 

“Cat Noir?” Asked Lila looking up, but saw someone else swinging on the rope.

 

“Ohohohoho!” Yelled Nathaniel showing up from the other side of the tower, flying towards Lila.

 

“Wha!” Shouted Lila and Nathaniel crashed against a bar with his body.

 

“Ugh!” Puffed Nathaniel as he hit with his stomach on a horizontal hanging bar. “My stomach” Replied Nathaniel in pain.

 

“Nath, what are you doing here?” Asked Lila loud. “You’re killing yourself”

 

Nathaniel slid a bit down hanging next to her.

“I’m trying to save you” Said Nathaniel and tried to climb up to a bar down, under Lila.

 

“I’ll help you climb into that bar” Said Nathaniel and hold her under her legs,

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

“But can you climb that up by yourself?” Asked Nathaniel looking up at her.

 

“I can’t...I’m too scared”

 

“What if, you came down to me?”

 

“No!”

 

“Come on, I’ll help you” Said Nathaniel. “It’s easy” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked down at him.

 

“How did you plan, that we get out of here?” Asked Lila looking at the red head.

 

“Climbing the rope….up” Said Nathaniel, but then realized, that Lila would definitely not do that.

  
“Any other idea?” Asked Lila.

 

“Wait, let me try to lift you up” Said Nathaniel and grabbed the rope and tried to climb up next to her.

 

“Can you do this faster, my hands are getting wet” Said Lila as her hands were starting to slip slowly from the metal.

 

“Wai….wai...wai….wait!” Shouted Nathaniel and grabbed her on her hand, before falling down.

 

“Yes!” Shouted Nathaniel and tried to pull her up.

 

“Grrrr”

 

“Wait” Said Lila and tried to reach one of the horizontal bars of the tower and tried to balance herself there on Nathaniel’s arm.

 

“Whoa” Said Nathaniel trying to lift Lila up and she landed with her butt on the bar, then grabbed immediately the vertical bar, so that she wouldn’t loose her balance.

“You’re alright?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel threw himself with his legs at the bar again, then climbed up and one bar over here, then his hands slipped from the rope and he quickly tried to hold the rope again, then ended up tie up himself on his legs and stay upside down looking at Lila hugging the bar.

 

“Oh shit” Said Nathaniel looking at his tied up legs, then looked back at Lila.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl and she nodded.

 

“Sure and what about you?”

 

“I kind of fell head over heels” Said Nathaniel making Lila blush. Nathaniel noted, that Lila’s cheeks had turned red like an apple and rose his eyebrows.

 

“I think I just did the same” Said Lila looking into the icy eyes of the red head.

 

“You’re not hanging upside down like I do” Said Nathaniel grabbing the rope under him.

 

“I’m also not talking about that” Said Lila pulling Nathaniel on his arms closer to her, then she pecked him on his lips, which made the red head blush.

 

“Uh….” Said Nathaniel as his face turned as red as his hair pigments.

 

“Didn’t my brave hero deserve a price for saving the princess?” Asked Lila with a wink.

 

“Well, I didn’t finish it” Said Nathaniel and Ladybug showed up hanging from the Eiffel Tower with her yo-yo.

 

“Don’t worry, you will” Said Ladybug looking at the two.

 

“It’s about time Ladybug” Said Lila not amused.

 

“I know, someone had to save you before. I admit this was a bad choice, but don’t worry. Cat is still fighting with Antibug and I came back to help you, but as I see this boy here, was doing a great job” Said Ladybug looking at the red head, which still hang upside down.

 

“Let me untie you here and….” Said Ladybug taking the rope off, then caught him on his leg, before falling down. “Gotcha!”

 

“Puh”

 

“Here” Said Ladybug helping him climb up to the bar next to Lila. Lila and Nathaniel looked at each other.

 

“Who goes first?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila embraced him tightly.

 

“Both of us” Said Lila and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

 

“Might be manageable” Said Ladybug and took her yo-yo out and tied it around the two friends.

 

“I’m doing this very slow, but you still got to hold each other very tight, okay?” Asked Ladybug and both nodded, then Ladybug let the both go down as slowly as possible to not cause anything bad to them, until they were down.

 

Both observed how they were being brought down, then looked at each other and leaned their cheeks on each others.

 

 


	13. Cinque Pi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

Nathaniel, Lila and their classmates went out for a diner together with Ms Bustier.

 

“So my dear students, we’re going to sit all at the outside there at the corner” Told Ms Bustier. “They are all tables for four”

 

“Great, we can all four sit together” Said Nino looking at his three friends.

 

“That’s great” Said Rose looking at Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila. “Right?”

 

“Definitely” Replied Lila and all walked with Ms Bustier to their places and took the menu card out to read.

 

“I think I’m taking Spaghetti Bolognese” Said Alya.

 

“I’m taking Calzone” Said Adrien.

 

“Me too” Said Marinette looking at the others. The others were looking at each other, to see, who sat who and Juleka sat along with Lila, Rose and Nathaniel on the last table. Nathaniel sat vice versa to Rose and next to the left side of him sat Lila, which sat across Juleka. Nathaniel took the menu and looked at the girls.

 

“Who’ will check it first?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girls.

 

“You go first, you already got it in your hands” Responded Rose and the others agreed.

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and looked into the menu then Lila leaned next to him to look at it too.

 

“Hurry, aren’t we?” Asked Nathaniel wiggling his eyebrow then the brunette lied her head on his shoulder.

 

“Can’t I lie my head on your shoulder for a while?” Asked Lila and giggled.

 

“Just wanted to see, if they got Cinque Pi”

 

“I thought you wanted Pizza” Said Rose looking the Italian.

 

“But in case if there’s no Cinque Pi, I take it” Responded Lila.

 

“Look there’s Cinque Pi down here” Pointed Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“Great, I pick that” Said Lila and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you for finding it”

 

“No problem” Replied Nathaniel and kept looking at the pizzas. “I’m taking Pizza Hawaii” Said Nathaniel giving the menu card to Juleka.

 

“I will take Mare e Monte with a few extras” Said Kim and laughed along with Max.

 

“Great choice, I take Margarita” Said Ivan as he looked at the card.

 

“Seems like everyone is taking Pizza tonight” Said Myléne. “I’ll take mozzarella”

 

“I take Pizza Hawaii” Said Chloé raising her hand.

 

“Since when do you eat Pizza?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“Since I and Volpina became BFF’s she showed me how delicious it was” Said Chloé looking at Lila, which was holding hands with Nathaniel on the table.

 

After twenty minutes their meals had arrived and the last one receiving their Pizzas were Ms Bustier and Ivan.

 

“Bon Apetite” Wished Ms Bustier. “Lila must know it in Italian right?”

 

“It’s bueno appetitto or...buon appetitto?” Said Nathaniel thinking now on which was right”

 

“Probably the second” Said Alya. “The first sounds Spanish”

 

“Yeah it is” Announced Lila watching her boy biting a pizza slice.

 

“Enjoy your meal pals” Said Nino then watched how suddenly Marinette was chocking on her own food, causing Alya to face palm.

 

“This happens to the best people” Said Adrien hitting Marinette on the back to help her.

 

After a while a few had already finished their diner and on the table, where Nathaniel sat only he was done. He observed his girlfriend enjoying her pasta. He enjoyed to see the girl slurping the spaghetti worms into her mouth and chewing on them.

 

“Still hungry aren’t you? Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head.

 

“No, I was looking at you while you were eating” Told Nathaniel. “I felt amused by it”

 

“Want a bit of Spaghetti too?” Asked Lila. “I might not eat all of them”

 

“No, eat it Lila” Replied Nathaniel and Lila grabbed Nathaniel’s fork and picked up a bit spaghetti and hold it in front of his mouth.

 

“Come on, take a bite” Said Lila. He sighed in defeat and opened his mouth to Lila put the bit of spaghetti in his mouth.

 

“Delicious, right?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“Thank you, now you opened my appetite again” Told Nathaniel causing the girls to giggle.

 

“Then take your fork and eat with me bello” Said Lila giving him the cutlery for him to join them eating.

 

“Aww I bet you two will end up having kiss each other with the spaghetti, right Juleka?” Asked Rose and she nodded.

 

“If that happens, this will end in our video, right Nino?” Asked Alya taking her phone out.

 

“As long as I have teeth, I can bite the spaghetti off” Said Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

 

“I will get you Nate” Said Lila taking another fork with pasta into her mouth.

 

“We will see this” Said Nathaniel taking a bit of Spaghetti into his mouth.

 

“Why aren’t we doing this together, Juleka?” Asked Rose and she shrugged her shoulder.

 

“How’s the night for you going?” Asked Ms Bustier.

 

“It’s great” Responded Rose.

“Very amusing” Said Lila slurping a bit of spaghetti followed by her boyfriend, which then shrieked as he got hit by one of the spaghetti mites over his lips like a whip.

 

“Whoa” Replied Nathaniel and the others giggled.

 

“Nicely done” Said Lila looking at his face to see his cupid’s bow full of sauce from the spaghetti.

 

“Thanks” Responded Nathaniel rolling his eyes at the bow, then Lila took her serviette to clean it up. She stood up coming closer to him, but before she touched him with the napkin, she looked into his eyes and kissed him on his mouth, surprising him.

 

“Aww” Replied Juleka and Rose leaning their heads to each other.

 

“What movie is the spaghetti scene again?” Asked Nino and Marinette sighed happily at the two.

 

“Mari?” Asked Nino and looked at Alya. “What’s wrong with her?”

 

“She’s just enjoying to see her _OTP being all cute, y’know”_ Responded Alya, making Nino tilt his head questioningly.

 

“Food Fight!” Shouted Kim and threw a piece of pizza at Alix’s face.

 

“Kim!” Shouted Alix and Ms Bustier at the same time.

 

 

 

 


	14. Hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

 

Nathaniel lied on a bed in a hospital with eyes closed. Next to him sat Rose with Juleka holding a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card.

 

“Did you tell Lila about it?” Asked Juleka looking at the blonde.

 

“Yes” Responded Rose. “She said, she will be here as soon as possible”

 

“Poor Nathan” Said Juleka looking at the red head. The red head started to yawn, making the girls look surprised at him.

 

“Nathan!” Shouted both girls happy.

 

 

Down at the reception of the hospital stood a brunette with a little box of chocolates and a plush of a middle sized Bernese mountain dog under her arms.

 

“Good afternoon, I came to visit a friend of mine” Explained Lila. “His name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg”

 

“Sure, I’ll be checking his room” Said the receptionist looking at the computer. “He’s in the room 217”

 

 

“Alright, thank you” Said Lila and walked through the halls to the elevator.

 

 

After a few minutes she found the room and as she was about to knock, the door got open and Rose and Juleka were about to leave.

 

“Lila!” Shouted Rose. “You’re here” Said Rose and Lila nodded.

 

“How is he?” Asked Lila.

 

“He’s now awake” Responded Juleka.

 

“He seems fine now, just a bit exhausted” Said Rose.

 

“Great” Said Lila relieved. “Are you already going?” Asked the brunette and they nodded.

“Yeah we might come tomorrow again” Said Rose.

 

“Alright, see you then” Said Lila walking into the room.

 

“See ya!”

 

Lila walked into the room passing by a bed, where there lied another young patient sleeping. In the second lied a yawning red head, which Lila could recognize very well.

 

“Hey” Greeted Lila approaching his bed.

 

“Lila!” Greeted Nathaniel exited to see her. She came to him greeting him by kissing him on his cheek, making him a little pink on his face.

 

“Why did you exaggerate with the sports?” Asked Lila.

 

“I wanted to gain a bit of muscles and abs” Replied Nathaniel avoiding eye contact to the girl.

 

“For what?” Asked Lila looking at him, which made him sweat.

 

“For...you know to look good” Lied Nathaniel. Lila smirked and shook her head at him.

 

“Nath, You’re bad in lying and second nobody would work so hard like you did, just because to look better”

 

“Uh...can you prove me that?”

 

“Sure, maybe….there is someone special” Said Lila causing Nathaniel to get all blushy again. “Maybe a girl, that you want to impress...” Said Lila observing his expression turning shocked yet surprised. “Can this be right?” Asked Lila then Nathaniel sighed.

 

“Fine” Said Nathaniel. “I wanted to impress you”

 

“Me?” Asked Lila surprised.

 

“Yeah you” Repeated Nathaniel. “I saw how you looked at Kim’s six pack. How great he is in P.E”

 

“Aww you were jealous”

 

“I wasn’t jealous!” Hissed Nathaniel back, making Lila laugh.

“Oh Nathaniel” Said Lila excited. “You don’t need to risk a cardiac arrest, just to get my attention”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting, that I could end up here or under a grave”

 

“Oh” Said Lila with a sweet voice, leaning her head on his, making him look angry at her. “Your many fantastic drawings and your precious figure are the things that you always get my attention from”

 

“Wut?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

 

“Don’t tell me, you think I don’t pay attention at your hard work or your character?”

 

“Actually I do, but I kind of….mad at him”

 

“You were jealous Nathy, I know” Said Lila and giggled, while Nathaniel just looked at her unpleasant. “By the way I brought you some chocolate and this cute dog plushie”

 

“Oh that’s cute” Said Nathaniel as Lila placed them beside him.

 

“You’re welcome” Said Lila and looked out the window at the sun shine.

 

“Did you already leave this place?” Asked Lila as Nathaniel let another yawn out.

 

“Not at all” Responded Nathaniel and Lila took his hand.

 

“Then why don’t we two take a stroll in the park together?” Asked Lila.

 

“Good idea” Said Nathaniel stretching his arms up.

 

“Come down” Said Lila helping him leave the bed, then Nathaniel walked a bit rocky and Lila grabbed him, placing her arm behind his back and the other she pulled it to the other side of her shoulder.

 

“Let’s go my survivor” Said Lila. “Let’s have a nice afternoon together” The Italian said leaving the room along with the red head.


	15. Coffee AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens
> 
> AU

 

“Have a nice day” Wished Lila as a female costumer left the coffee shop.

 

“Good morning” Greeted the next costumer. “I would like one Latte Machiatto and an Ovomaltine for my son” Said the costumer, while his son stood next to him.

 

“Sure and can I know your names?” Asked Lila and the man nodded.

 

“I’m Daniel and this is Bernie” Said the guy and Lila nodded.

 

“Sure, I’ll be making them.” Said Lila walking to the coffee machine. Another worker came to the desk bringing coffee to some customers.

 

“Heinrich and Ulrich?” Called the costumer and a senior and an adult approached the desk taking the drink.

 

“That’ll be 21.50 Sfr.” Said the worker and the man paid him with fifty, then received later the change.

 

 

At the entrance entered a red head accompanied by a brown haired teen.

 

“Aurore asked me to buy her one, that’s why I am coming too” Said the brown haired guy standing on the first line, while Nathaniel stood in the second.

 

“Next” Called a worker and it was the brown haired his turn.

 

“Hi, I would like to buy an Espresso for my girlfriend” Said the brown haired.

 

“Nice and what’s your girl’s name?”

 

“Aurore” Responded the guy and the red head moved on his line forth as the customer in front of him got his drink.

 

“Good Morning….” Greeted Lila then got surprised by seeing the red head into the eyes.

 

“Wow” Replied Lila looking into them.

“Morning” Greeted the red head as the girl stared into his eyes. “I would like a Café Créme” Ordered the red head.

 

“Of course my sweetie pie” Said Lila flirty at him.

 

“That would be great” Said the red head while the girl looked at him, he looked at her name, which said L. Rossi. “Miss Rossi”

 

“You can call me Lila” Said Lila lying her elbows on the table, looking at the guy amorous.

 

“Well I’m Nathaniel. Like I said it before….wait, I didn’t” Said Nathaniel as he thought about it, making the girl laugh.

 

“You’re funny” Said Lila and walked to the coffee machine.

 

“Well, you would kind of be the first girl to say that” Said Nathaniel observing the girl making the coffee.

 

“Aww” Said Lila finishing the coffee, then she took a marker to write Nathaniel’s name on it. She looked at him smiling, then decided to write something more on the paper cup.

 

“Here you go” Said Lila giving him the cup, while staring with shiny eyes at the red head.

 

“Thank you” Said Nathaniel. “How much does it cost?”

 

“6.50 Sfr.” Said Lila and Nathaniel gave her one five francs, one one franc and one fifty centime coins.

 

“Thank you very much” Said Lila taking the money and putting it into the register. “Have a nice day” Wished Lila with a wink, making the red head smile and leave.

 

“Hey Jean, did you got your coffee?” Asked Nathaniel and he nodded.

 

“Yeah and you?” Asked Jean looking at the red head’s cup, which said Lila’s name and a phone number. “Oh already found someone interesting?” Asked Jean chuckling.

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Nathaniel taking his cup and noted, that his cup contained more words and numbers, than it should.

 

“Hmm” Said Nathaniel and saw, that this was Lila’s phone number, she had written before. “Shall I call her someday?”

 

“Not someday, today!” Responded Jean.

 

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel and he nodded.

 

 

 

 

In the afternoon Nathaniel was typing on his phone with Lila and they seemed to be going well with each other.

 

“So are you from Italy or Portugal?” Wrote Nathaniel, then he to an answer.

 

“ _Italy of course!”_

 

“Cool”

 

“ _And what about you, bello?”_

 

“Well, I’m half American and half Liechtensteiner”

 

“ _I never met someone from Liechtenstein”_

 

“Well, then you’re about to” Wrote Nathaniel with a laughing emoji face in the end.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even Liechtenstein needs some attention.


	16. Just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Young Adults

" _Nathaniel no!" Shouted Lila looking at Nathaniel, which got shout by another red head on his back._

" _Ah!" Cried Nathaniel and fell down on his back. The few people around the place stood there and observed the guy lying on the ground._

" _Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila running to him, coming down on her knees. She picked his upper part up, holding his head to her legs._

" _I'm fine Lila" Said Nathaniel and coughed._

" _No you're not" Said Lila as her eyes were having tears. "You're injured"_

" _I know"_

" _Nathaniel, I remember everything" Admitted Lila. "I really do know you" Said Lila, making Nathaniel wide his eyes with a groan from the pain. "You're my husband." Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded._

" _Y....Yes...."_

" _We went to Madame Bustier's class together. I was new at the school and we became seat mates, you....you went to the prom with me.....our first night....I remember our wedding..." Said Lila and Nathaniel coughed again._

" _I remember.....Nathalie..." Said Lila thinking on her daughter as a baby. "I remember the day I gave birth to a beautiful girl" Said Lila looking at Nathaniel._

" _You really remember it?" Asked Nathaniel exhausted._

_Lila nodded and leaned her forehead on his._

" _Can I tell you something?" Asked Nathaniel and she took her head away from him to nod._

" _I'm glad that you got your memory back" Said Nathaniel making Lila smile a little bit._

" _Yeah"_

" _Plus I could have the opportunity to fall......" Said Nathaniel starting to turn down._

" _I'm sorry, I couldn't realize this earlier"_

" _Don't have to...:" Said Nathaniel as Lila came closer to him and kissed him on his lips._

_The people including the murder stood there looking at the two sharing their last kiss. A few got sad about it, while a few needed to release a few water drops._

_Nathaniel's body was dead then his head fell of Lila's and his eyes were now closed. Lila lied him down, then placed her ear on his chest, but she didn't hear any heartbeat from him. He was definitely gone. Lila covered her face and cried loud, while the others just looked at her depressed of the situation._

" _Poor man" Said one of the people. "What shall we do now?" Asked the person looking at the two._

_A young girl walked up to the brunette and gave her a hug._

" _I want my daddy back mom" Said the girl starting go cry too._

" _Oh dear" Said the same person from before again. He looked at the murder._

" _You should really feel ashamed sir, for shouting your own son" Said the guy and then he got shouted too._

" _Hey!" Shouted another guy, ending being targeted by the man, the same way. The man started to shoot all the other people down, including Lila and Nathalie in the end._

_At the end everyone was dead, except for the murder, which simply looked around at the place._

" _What have I done?" He asked himself looking at his dead son, next to his own family._

" _You screwed up everything!" Shouted a voice and he looked around._

" _Who is it?"_

" _You're a monster!"_

" _Who are you?!?!" Shouted the father angry, then looked up in the air and saw Guitar Villain riding on his akumatized pet Fang._

" _What the heck?"_

" _You're a murder, you must go to jail" Said another akumatized villain, showing up, which was an eagle. Later appeared Dark Cupid which was recolored into red and blue, followed by Rogercop._

" _Oh no!" Shouted the murder and ran off, being targeted by Dark Cupid's bows and Rogercop's blasters. "No stop this, stop this, stop this!!!" Shouted the murderer._

_Suddenly Nathaniel Kurtzberg lied on the side sleeping and woke up._

" _Oh shit" Said Nathaniel standing up. "What a weird dream" Said Nathaniel and looked at the side to see a blonde chick lying there._

" _What the hell?" Said Nathaniel then the girl woke up too and looked quickly back at Nathaniel and this was Chloé Bourgeois without make up._

" _Good morning baby!" She greeted the red head, scaring him up._

" _Wah!" Screamed Nathaniel as he saw how horrible she looked like without it._

"Ahh!" Shouted Nathaniel waking up in his bed. He looked around in the dark then recognized next to him Lila still sleeping. Nathaniel sighed in relieve and lied down on his back turning his head at the Italian. He smiled then closed his eyes to keep his sleep. Lila turned around and grabbed Nathaniel's arm to cuddle with him, which made Nathaniel open his eyes again, but he left her doing it and lied his head on her forehead to continue his shut-eye.


	17. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens
> 
> AU

Ms Bustier was walking with her class through a corridor of the school.

 

“Today the bakers of the bakery next to our school will teach us how to bake” Told Ms Bustier. “We will make four groups and each group is with one of the bakers.”

 

“We’ll be going with Adrien, right Sabrina?” Asked Chloè blinking an eye at her, then her best friend nodded at the blonde.

 

“Oh I hope we can make cakes, then I love decorating” Said Rose leaning herself on Juleka, while walking.

 

“I’ll make one for you” Said Juleka and Rose gave her a peck on the cheeks.

 

“That’s so sweet Jule”

 

“What do you think Ivan?” Asked Mylène. “Should we make croissants, Cookies or a simple bread?”

 

“I’d better take bread, I’m not that good in baking” Responded the big guy.

 

“Hey Nath, we should try to make Berliners” Suggested Lila grabbing the red head on his arm.

 

“If they taste like the ones in Germany, definitely!” Replied Nathaniel passing his hand on his stomach.

 

“You’re such a wolverine” Said Lila shaking her head.

 

Ms Bustier stopped in front of a classroom door and entered into a school kitchen to meet the bakers, which sat already on their seats waiting for the students. The bakers were the Dupain-Cheng family along with Gabriel Agreste’s only son Adrien.

 

“Hi Adrien!” Greeted Chloè waving her hand at him and he waved back with an awkward smile.

“Hi” Greeted Sabine Cheng. “We’re pleased, that we can spend this afternoon together here with you kids baking a few fine and delicious pastries”

 

“Yeah” Said Marinette standing up. “We made a list and choose a few recipes for the groups to make” Said Marinette and nodded at Adrien, which took the list of the groups.

 

“Group one is….” Said Adrien and Chloé interruped him.

 

“Could we build the groups by our own?” Asked Chloé. “A few can’t work better with others, you know”

 

“If there’s trouble, we change that Miss Bourgeois” Explained Adrien and Chloé frowned.

 

“So group one is Kim, Ivan and Max” Read Adrien and they walked to Marinette.

 

“You two go with my dad and your recipe is croissants” Told Marinette and Kim took the sheet.

 

“Awesome” Said Kim looking at the recipe along with the others.

 

“Group two is Myléne, Alya and Nino and you go with my mother” Said Marinette and Nino got from Marinette a recipe.

 

“Doughnuts” Said Nino smiling. “Delicious”

 

“The third group will be Alix, Chloé and Sabrina” Said Adrien and Alix growled.

 

“Oh not you two!” Said Alix irritated.

 

“Deal with it” Said Chloé turning her back at the pink haired girl.

 

“You girls got bread” Said Marinette and Alix took the recipe.

 

“I bet this is very difficult for you to handle, right Chloé?” Asked Alix with a smirk.

 

“Of course not!” Responded Chloé stealing the recipe away from Alix to read it.

 

“And the last group is with Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila” Said Marinette giving them the last recipe.

 

“Cookies” Read Nathaniel.

 

“Mmm I love cookies” Said Rose. “Can I decorate?”

 

“If you want” Replied Nathaniel and Adrien walked up to them, putting an apron on of his father’s brand.

 

“Aprons also exist with the Gabriel brand?” Asked Lila surprised.

 

“Yeah” Responded Adrien.

 

“What have you also got?”

 

“We have phone cases, purses, sport bags, school bags, caps, beanies and also cars” Explained Adrien. “Ever heard of the Gabriel GS6?” Asked Adrien and they all shook their heads.

 

“Well it isn’t street legal at the moment, but it will be”

 

“Okay” Said Nathaniel and Adrien accompanied the group to their work place.

 

“What the heck does beat eggs mean?” Asked Chloé looking at the recipe.

 

“This is another way of saying to break the egg and put the damn fluid in the flour” Responded Alix lousy.

 

“Marinette, Alix is being rude!” Shouted Chloé looking at the bluenette. “Damn, just do something!” Demanded Chloé and she just rolled her eyes.

 

“We seem to be the only group here to be working good” Said Nino as he observed Kim and Ivan throwing flour at each other.

 

“Well...no, Juleka’s group isn’t doing the same as the others.” Said Alya looking at the two girls, which were looking at Juleka and the others weigh the products.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Nino.

 

“Mes enfants?” Asked Ms Bustier. “Mes enfants?” Asked Ms Bustier a bit louder, but the students didn’t listen.

 

“Kids!” Shouted Mr Dupain and all kids looked at him. “Sorry about this volume, but Madame Bustier wants to say something”

 

“Oh I just wanted to say the students to behave and that your creation will be rated”

 

“I think we knew it” Said Kim to the teacher.

 

“So you wanted to have a bad grade here, right?” Asked Ms Bustier looking at him.

 

 

“…..Why not...” Responded Kim feeling embarrassed.

 

“Alright kids, get back to work, we don’t have much time” Said Tom Dupain and all kids went back to work.

 

In Nathaniel’s group Rose and Juleka threw flour at the table in front of Nathaniel and he packed it.

 

“So now I have to do this” Said Nathaniel kneading the dough.

 

“Didn’t we put to much flour on there?” Asked Juleka and Rose shook her head while Juleka passed her finger on the table.

 

“This is very sub til” Said Lila ribbing the bit of flour between her point and thumb.

 

“I think it’s good to get the rolling pin now” Said Nathaniel to the girls. “Uh would someone see, where it is?” Asked Nathaniel and Juleka nodded.

 

“I know, where they are” Said Juleka and walked away.

 

“I’m going to get the cookie cutters” Said Rose leaving too.

 

“Have you ever done a dough before?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

 

“More than once” Responded Lila passing her hand on the flour.

 

“I used to help my grandma making cookies” Said Nathaniel” You know, as she still was here”

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah...” Said Nathaniel looking at Lila’s hand.

 

“Uh will you make the next step?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila blew the flour to his face.

 

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel as he got his face full of flour.

 

“Sorry, I just had to” Said Lila giggling. Nathaniel wrinkled his nose and sneezed into his hands.

 

“Gesundheit” Said Lila and passed her hand in front of his face wishing it off.

 

“Thank you” Said Nathaniel and poked Lila’s nose with his, making a white flour dot on her nose.

 

“Idiota” Said Lila looking flirty at him. Juleka brought the rolling pin and gave it to Lila.

 

“Thank you” Said Lila and placed the pin in the middle of the dough and rolled it back and forth slowly, to make it flat.

 

“You’re going good?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“It’s good, but if you want you can lean me a hand” Suggested Lila.

  
“Of course” Said Nathaniel standing next to her holding the left side of the rolling pin.

 

“Not like this” Said Lila. “It’s better, if you help from both sides”

 

“How, shall I go behind you?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. “Alright” Said Nathaniel standing behind her and putting his arms under hers trying to reach the pin.

 

“Can you kind of….” Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

“Wait a sec...” Said Lila grabbing his hands and pulling him to her, making him crash against her.

 

“Woah” Replied Nathaniel and Lila shrieked as he crashed behind her.

 

“Ouch” Said Lila turning her head back to him. “That was hard, Nathan” Said Lila staring at him.

 

“Sorry, my belt’s lock is made of metal” Said Nathaniel and stood back again. “Or let me do it and you can help me from behind” Said Nathaniel and Lila put her arms under Nathaniel and both tried to roll the dough more flat.

 

“It’s easy, hein?” Asked Lila.

 

“Sure” Replied Nathaniel. “Except that it looks weird for me, when you’re behind me” Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him to embrace him from behind.

 

“You think so?” Asked Lila cuddling him.

 

“Well, this is actually fine now” Admitted Nathaniel rolling his eyes vack to his girlfriend.

 

“See?” Asked Lila and Rose showed up.

 

“Out of the way!” Shouted Rose. “Now it’s time to cut them out!”

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and Lila left himand helped Rose along with Nathaniel and Juleka.

 

“Very well” Said Tom as he passed by Adrien’s group, which he was watching.

 

“It’s going well so far” Said Adrien.

 

“Kim!” Shouted Ivan as he ended up ending an egg on his head from Kim.

 

“Not again” Said Adrien and Tom walked by to the two students. Sabine walked along with Marinette to Adrien and observed the group too.

 

“It’s going good mom” Said Marinette and the Asian nodded.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Adrien.

 

“That’s really nice from you to come help us” Said Sabine looking at the blonde.

 

“I’d loved it Ms Cheng” Said Adrien.

 

“Probably, so you could spend more time with my daughter, right?” Asked Sabine, making Marinette blush.

 

“Mom...” Said Marinette feeling embarrassed.

 

“Well, you know I really love your _dough_ ter” Said Adrien and laughed along with Sabine and Marinette face palmed to the pun.

 

“Has anyone got cinnamon?” Asked Rose looking at the others in the room.


	18. Strolling around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens
> 
> AU

Ms Bustier’s class was on a school camp in Ticino near the Italian borders. The classes were all divided in two bungalows separated by genders.

 

A few classmates were swimming on a river in front of the camp, while a few sat there observing them.

 

“Hey the other side of the river is Italy, wanna go up there?” Asked Kim looking at the others.

 

“I’m definitely going!” Said Alix.

 

“Me too” Replied Ivan and the three crossed the river by swimming.

 

“Is over there really Italy?” Asked Juleka looking at the others.

 

“I’d say so” Responded Marinette. “Yesterday as I went with Alya to the gas station I saw the custom borders.”

 

“Okay” Said Juleka and Rose appeared along with Lila.

 

“Hey girls” Greeted Lila. “Did you see Nathaniel?”

 

“He walked before into that trail going up the woods” Responded Adrien. “He wanted to look around”

 

“How long is that ago?” Asked Lila looking at the trail.

 

“A half hour ago, more or less” Responded Adrien.

 

“I think I’m going to look for him” Said Lila walking to the trail.

 

“Wait, I’m trying to call him” Said Rose taking her phone to call him. “Hello? Nath, It’s me Rose, where are you?” Asked Rose and the others observed her. “Alright, we were….no Lila was wondering, where you are…..Sure okay, she will be going” Said Rose looking at Lila pointing at the trail. “Bye”

 

“He’s up there?” Asked Lila and the blonde nodded.

 

“We would like to meet you up there” Said Rose and she walked off.

 

“Be careful” Said Rose observing the brunette walking the trail up.

 

“Don’t worry” Said Lila walking the way up.

 

 

A bit more up in the trail Nathaniel stood between two ways. One goes deep into the forest and the other into a green field.

 

“Nathan?” Called Lila’s voice from down the trail.

 

“I’m here Lila!” Responded Nathaniel and looked down to see the brunette walking the way up to him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Lila coming closer to the red head.

 

“I was walking around and found this way here” Said Replied Nathaniel to Lila showing her the fields.

 

“Wow” Said Lila amazed. “It’s beautiful”

 

“Before we go, I’m taking a quick picture of this” Said Nathaniel taking his phone out, then took that picture. In front of the camera Lila walked up and turned her head at him.

 

“Click” Said Nathaniel as he pressed the button inside the screen of his phone.

 

“Aww, you gotta show me this” Said Lila coming back at him to take a look on it.

 

“It looks great” Said Nathaniel and Lila pecked him on his cheek. “Can I take it as my screensaver?”

 

“Of course silly” Said Lila looking at the fields. Nathaniel placed his phone into his pockets again and looked at his girlfriend.

 

“Wanna walk?” Asked Nathaniel and she gave him her hand and both walked the way forwards.

 

“How are you all doing down there?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Fine” Responded Lila. “Almost everyone’s having fun”

 

“That’s good” Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

“Hey look the girls in our house are going to cook later pasta for all. If you want, you can join us” Offered Lila.

 

“If you girls don’t mind that”

 

“Of course not or maybe you don’t mind to eat Pizza, the rest of the days?”

 

“Nah don’t say that” Said Nathaniel “Last night I had a horrible stomach ache and spent a while in the bathroom” Told Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

 

“Oh boy” Said Lila. “But now you’re better?” Asked Lila looking at him.

 

“Yeah, my mom had gave me a few medicament, just in case of some pains or even this”

 

“Lucky you, I only got a few headache pain killers and girl stuff”

 

“But if you need something, I can give it to you, don’t worry baby”

 

“I know that” Said Lila looking at him and wrapping her arms around him, continuing their stroll.

 

“Hey look that dog over there at the farm” Pointed Nathaniel as he saw a small black puppy running in the farm in circles.

 

“Aww” Replied Lila looking at the baby dog inside the farm.

 

“Ruff, ruff!” Barked the dog jumping up.

 

“I think, he likes you” Said Nathaniel looking at the Entlebucher breed getting attention from them.

 

“Cucciolo carino” Said Lila reaching her hand to the puppy. Nathaniel looked at the farm and next to the farm was a large wheat field. Nathaniel smiled at that and grabbed Lila on her shoulder.

 

“Lila look!” Demanded Nathaniel and she looked at, where Nathaniel pointed to see the large, yellow field.

 

“We have lots of fields down in Italy too” Said Lila looking at the red head.

 

“But nobody who does this with you!” Said Nathaniel pulling her on her arms with him, to the field.

 

“Nath, where we going?” Asked Lila and both disappeared in the field.

 

“Come, this is funny” Said Nathaniel letting Lila’s hands go and ran away from her. Lila smirked and ran behind him laughing along with him.

 

“I will catch you Kurtzberg!” Shouted Lila.

 

“We will see Rossi!” Said Nathaniel and dodged her girl, trying to catch him and ran into a different direction.

 

“I catch you!” Shouted Lila playfully running in the field and from above it was seen, that both were going apart from each other.

 

Nathaniel was going fast and looked behind him to see, if Lila was coming, but he saw he lost her.

 

“Come Lila, I wasn’t that fast” Said Nathaniel waiting for her to show up. He then changed his face to neutral and looked around for her.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel. “Are you still here?” Asked the red head and he heard some whosh behind him.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel worried. He observed the location for a while then started to back off, slowly.

 

“I never should have let you go...” Said Nathaniel and from behind somebody jumped on him, causing him to land on his back.

 

“Oh damn it Lila” Groaned Nathaniel. “You scared me” Said the red head then Lila laughed and nudged him on the nose.

 

“This is for leaving me far behind” Said Lila chuckling and Nathaniel shook his head, smirking.

 

“Come, let’s get out of here” Said Nathaniel and Lila pressed her lips against kiss for a lovely kiss.

 

“We will...” Said Lila and pecked him on his cheeks. “Don’t worry” Said Lila and gave him a few more pecks all over his face.

 

“Oh yeah” Groaned Nathaniel enjoying Lila caressing his face with her lips

 

 

 

 


	19. Lila got sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

Ms Bustier was giving her students her daily basis of boring lessons and on the last seats of the classroom sat Lila trying to pay attention. She looked very exhausted and looked real pale, than usual. She coughed a lot, placing her arm in front of her mouth to avoid any germs spread themselves in the air to contaminate any others of her class.

 

Next to her sat a red head, which was rather a little bit shorter, than the brunette for like three or four inches. He’s been sketching as usually on a sketch book on a comic about a super hero, which sketches he drew, turned in real life. Sounds stupid you think? It’s actually pretty cool, depending how it’s used.

 

The red head heard how much the girl’s cough sounded and her breathing getting a little bit difficult. He had been rolling his eyes at her, worried.

 

“Lila are you alright?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl, who was almost more pale, than he was. He passed his hand on her forehead to note, that she was hot there.

 

“Have you got fever?” Asked Nathaniel and she shrugged her shoulder.

 

“I don’t know” Responded Lila with a dry cough.

 

“Tell that Ms Bustier, you need to go home” Said Nathaniel and Lila coughed louder, getting the others to look back at her, including their teacher. Lila coughed, while holding her hand over her breast and Nathaniel slapped on Lila’s back softly, to see if it stopped.

 

“Lila are you alright?” Asked Rose glaring at her friend. “You look so white”

 

“Have you got a cold?” Asked Alix looking back at the Italian too.

 

“Maybe she spent too much time at the sun” Said Kim and Ms Bustier walked back to the girl, placing her hand on her forehead.

 

“You’re burning hot” Said Ms Bustier holding the back from her hand on the girl’s head. “I think you should go to the nursery room” Suggested Ms Bustier and Lila nodded.

 

“Okay” Said Lila leaving her place, walking the classroom to the other side, then left the classroom.

 

“In case she has to go home you Nathaniel, you’re responsible for her to get her notes and homework” Told Ms Bustier and he nodded.

 

“And shall I accompany her later home?” Asked Nathaniel and Ms Bustier rolled her eyes.

 

“Just in case, but don’t fool around while you’re two on the way” Said Ms Bustier and the red head nodded.

 

 

Minutes later Lila was back and Nathaniel helped her packing her school stuff in her bag, including her homework.

 

“Don’t worry, you can copy mine” Whispered Nathaniel making the brunette smile, forced due the health of her at the moment.

 

“That’s sweet from your part” She whispered back thankfully. She walked up, followed by the red head to Ms Bustier to say good bye to her.

 

“Get well soon” Wished Ms Bustier.

 

“Thank you” Said Lila passing by the teacher.

 

“I come back” Said Nathaniel to the teacher, which smiled at him.

 

“See you later Nathaniel” Said Ms Bustier and the two left the class room walking the stairs down.

 

“You still don’t think, that she could be your mother somehow?” Asked Lila sounding a bit hoarse.

 

“We might have a lot in common, but I think that’s not possible” Said Nathaniel looking at the girl.

 

“You keep saying that, but you’re still thinking about if she could be your mother or not” Said Lila. “Am I right?”

 

“Okay, I kind of are interested, I and my mom don’t look alike with each other and my father I have never seen him.”

 

“You could also be….” Said Lila releasing a cough from herself. “Be alike with someone else from your ancestors”

 

“Like grandparents and all that?” Asked Nathaniel and the brunette nodded. She took her phone out to see the time and put it back again in her pocket.

 

“In one minute arrives the bus” Told Lila looking at the red head and kept walking out of the court to the outside of the school field.

 

“Look the bus is up there at the cross road” Pointed Nathaniel.

 

“Greaaaaa” Said Lila and started to cough more again.

 

“Oh oh” Said Nathaniel looking at her.

 

“Sorry” Said Lila then the bus stopped in front of them, opening the doors for them to enter. Nathaniel let Lila enter into the bus first, then followed her to a two row seat and got there together comfortable. Lila started to tremble as she was there sitting with her desk mate.

 

“Are you cold?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl shivering.

 

“It’s the air conditioner” Replied the brunette passing her hands on both of her arms, trying to warm herself up.

 

“Wait here” Said Nathaniel taking his dress jacket off and putting it over Lila’s back. “Is this better?” Asked Nathaniel glaring at the green eyes of the Italiana. She smiled at the red head grabbing the jacket from Nathaniel’s hands to put it around her.

 

“It’s warmer” Said Lila glaring at the red head with a smile.

 

“It’s 100% cotton” Told Nathaniel. “Or that’s what I think it is” He said then Lila chuckled.

 

“Thank you”

 

“No problem” Said Nathaniel. “Oh by the way, what did the nurse say about your illness?” Asked Nathaniel now, as he remembered it.

 

“It might be pneumonia” Told Lila. “But I still need to see a doc, just to be sure”

“I hope it’s not bad” Said Nathaniel and Lila leaned her face next to his.

 

“You worried?” Asked Lila teasingly causing the red head to turn tomato red.

 

“Wh….why shouldn’t I?” Asked Nathaniel loosing a little bit of sweat on his forehead.

 

“Just joking my boy” Said Lila with a giggle, then followed by a few coughs.

 

“Whoa” Replied Nathaniel as Lila’s cough came his direction.

 

“Sorry” Apologized Lila hitting herself on the breast.

 

_Next stop, Le Grand Paris_

 

“I have to leave” Said Lila standing up along with Nathaniel.

 

“Shall I accompany you up?” Asked Nathaniel and she shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine don’t worry” Replied Lila. “After all you need to be back at the school” Said Lila coughing again.

 

“Alright, then get well soon” Wished Nathaniel.

 

“Thank you, Nathaniel” Thanked Lila then she pointed out her lips and kissed the short boy on the forehead, ruffling his hair in amusement. Lila then left the bus, leaving Nathaniel in there blushing even more then before, while waving at Lila staring like a goof at her.

 

“Bye….” Said Nathaniel dreamy by seeing her friend walking off to the hotel.

 

Another day later…

 

Nathaniel lied in his bed coughing and his mother sat in front of him measuring his body temperature.

 

“Boy, how did you get that?” Asked the mother checking the fever thermometer of the boy.

 

He just shrugged his shoulders with a little pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

 

 


	20. The first child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nathaniel x Lila
> 
> Age: Young adults
> 
> \- BTW I never experienced a birth before or have any clue of about how it goes.  
> \- It’s not very detailed, but just warning in case you’re not into that.

Nathaniel was in his comic book store selling a few comics to a young boy.

 

“What will your next comic of Super Nathan be about?” Asked the boy glaring at the red head.

 

“The next one will be about how Super Nathan turned into heroes along with the others” Responded Nathaniel. “Hopefully it will arrive next week to the stores” Said Nathaniel making the boy smile.

 

“Cool, I can’t wait” Said the boy paying for the comic with the exact number of money. “Goodbye”

 

“Bye” Said Nathaniel observing the boy leaving the store. “Another happy Super Nathan fan” Said Nathaniel then looked at a drawing he made of some examples of Super Nathan merchandises. “I think I really should draw one with Super Nathan and Miss Vixen together” Said Nathaniel, then he heard his phone in his pocket ringing.

 

“Oh” Said Nathaniel picking up the phone and seeing a friend was calling. “Hi Juleka” Greeted Nathaniel. “What?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “Great, I’ll going to get there, ASAP. Thanks!” Said Nathaniel turning his phone of, grinning really excited. He jumped over the counter, tripping over it and crashing on a shelf with various comic books of other writers, he can barely count.

 

He ran out of the store, closing it quickly with his keys and ran towards the family’s A1, got into the car then drove off into the streets making his way.

 

 

Meanwhile inside of a room in a hospital…

 

“Come on Lila you can do it!” Cheered Rose looking at her friend, which lied on a bed surrounded by a few midwives.

 

“Grrrrrrrr” Groaned Lila trying to push.

 

“Keep pushing Lila, you have to push more. The baby isn’t coming out”

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING?!?!?” Shouted Lila followed by a yell. “AHHHHHH!”

 

At the door Juleka’s head looked into the room, while she had her eyes covered with one head.

 

“Nathaniel is on the way” Told Juleka.

 

“Thank you honey” Said Rose. “And why are your eyes covered?”

 

“I don’t need to see this at the moment” Said Juleka.

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad” Said Rose taking Juleka’s hand away, then she saw Lila from down there and heard her screaming in pain.

 

“Ahhhhhrgggg!” Screamed Lila looking very exhausted.

 

“Lila you gotta breathe in and out, like this” Said Rose showing the woman how to do and at the sight of Lila’s labor Juleka got unconscious felling down the ground.

 

“Huh?” Asked Rose looking down at the black haired girl.

 

“Breathe in and out” Said a midwife and Lila tried to follow the midwife’s command.

 

“In and out, in and out” Instructed the midwife and Rose pulled Juleka out of the room, leaning her against a wall.

 

“You can stay here if you want” Said Rose entering back into the room, hearing yet another scream from the Italian.

 

“Rose!” Shouted a voice and Juleka looked to see Nathaniel running accompanied by his mother.

 

“She’s here” Said Juleka standing up and opening the door for the guy. He stood inside the room and saw Lila still with legs wide open, giving birth.

 

“Lila” Called Nathaniel walking up to the woman, kneeing down to her face.

 

“Argghh!” Screamed Lila and Nathaniel stared at her blocked up from the situation. Rose ran to him and told him to grab her hand, in which he did.

 

“Lila look you can squeeze it as much you need” Told Nathaniel then Lila released another scream and squished Nathaniel’s hand hard.

“Ouch….yeah….like….that” Said Nathaniel hurt from the strong hand of the girl.

 

“Come on Lila, breathe like I told you before, then push again” Told Lila.

 

“Come on you can do it” Said Nathaniel looking at the face of the Italian.

 

“Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh” Yelled Lila pushing her baby more.

 

“Keep going, I’m seeing the baby’s head” Shouted one of the midwives, which sat in front of Lila’s vagina.

 

“It’s working” Said Rose smiling.

 

“Come on, only a few more times and then she’s out” Told Nathaniel and Lila nodded then pushed one more time again, inhaling and exhaling oxygen out of her lungs.

 

“More, so I can pull the baby out!” Said the midwife and Lila gave one last chance pushing the baby out of her.

 

“Just a little bit more” Asked the midwife. “Good!” Said the midwife.

 

Juleka opened the door again, to see the midwife trying to pull the baby out, which caused her again to loose her senses and fall down.

 

“Ahhhhhhhrghhh” Screamed Lila pushing, while pressing Nathaniel’s hand, causing him to turn red from the pain on his hand.

 

“It’s there!” Shouted the midwife and Rose applauded.

 

“It’s here! It’s here!” Said Rose hearing a baby cry and looked at Lila lying on the bed exhausted breathing.

 

“It’s over Lila” Said Nathaniel and she rolled her eyes at him, showing him a little smile. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t be earlier here”

 

“It’s okay” Said Lila. “I’m still glad you were present at least for the last minutes” Said Lila then the red head nodded and pecked her on her forehead.

 

“Try to rest a little bit” Said Nathaniel and she closed her eyes, receiving Nathaniel’s hand over her head to pet her.

 

 

A while later Lila lied in a normal patient room with Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka standing around next to her.

 

“How are you feeling?” Asked Rose looking at the brunette.

 

“Okay” Responded Lila. “But it’s great, that it’s over now”

 

“Sure, I believe that” Said Rose.

 

“Do you guys know, when they bring my baby?” Asked Lila and someone entered into the room looking at Lila.

 

“Mrs Kurtzberg?” Asked a nurse. “Do you want to see your daughter?” Asked the nurse and she nodded. The nurse entered with the little baby into the room and passed it to Lila’s arms smiling.

 

“Awww look at her” Said Lila smiling joyfully at the little bundle in her arm.

 

“She’s so adorable!” Said Rose lovely looking at the girl along with her wife.

 

“She Really is” Said Juleka glaring at the girl. Nathaniel was also gazing at his daughter felicitous at what he and Lila had been able to brought into this world together. His eyes got a few tears then Lila looked up at her husband and gave him a smile.

 

“Come on Nathy, take her” Said Lila raising her up at him, then he carefully took her in his arms, holding her close to him. He glared at the cuteness of his daughter and he just couldn’t help, but release some more tears of joy in his eyes, making the girls go aww at him.

 

“Aww” Said Rose and Juleka.

 

“He’s really overjoyed about this” Told Rose passing her hand on his tear, cleaning it up.

 

“Sorry” Said Nathaniel and sat down next to Lila on the bed. “I got a bit emotional about this”

 

“Don’t need to apologize” Said the brunette leaning her head on Nathaniel’s back.

 

“Oh right my mom answered my message from before.” Said Nathaniel. “She congratulated us”

 

“Oh can you tell my parents too?” Asked Lila “You still got my dad’s number, right?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“It should be there” Said Nathaniel and gave the baby to Lila’s arms.

 

“Are you hungry?” Asked Lila then hold her girl close to her pulling her large collar down for the baby to suck on her breast.

 

“Whoa” Said Lila surprised. “Mom was right about the aching during the breastfeeding”

 

“It’s just a phase” Said Rose assuring Lila, that it was fine.

 

“Coming from someone, who’s never gave birth….”

 

“I would do, but it’s too expensive. We are probably going by adoption”

 

“Well, that’s actually better, because of the most of them never find parents”

 

“Yeah I know” Said Rose, then she had an idea. “Hey you just gave me an idea” Said Rose and Nathaniel came back.

 

“He’s having a break in an hour and will pass by” Said Nathaniel seating down back again.

 

“Oh” Said Lila at the baby, which drank the milch really quickly from her.

 

“Aww” Said Nathaniel turning his head to his wife and his new born daughter.

 

“Nathalie is real cute” Said Lila and Nathaniel placed his arm around his wife, lying down his chin over her head.

 

“Just like you”

 

“Me?” Asked Lila. “She’s got totally your facial structures”

  
“But I meant, that you both beautiful” Explained Nathaniel, making the other girls smile.

 

“You’re a sweetheart” Said Lila leaning on him. Rose picked out her phone and caught this family moment with her camera.

 

“I’ll send it to you two” Said Rose showing the picture to Juleka, while the Kurtzberg’s sat there peacefully around the newborn.

 


	21. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

Nathaniel and Lila came out of the cinema laughing with each other.

"This was so hilarious" Said Lila. "I never laughed so hard at an ending of a movie"

"Me neither" Agreed Nathaniel with a laugh. "We should next week go out again to the cinema. I'll pay for us" Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her hands behind his neck, petting him on his back head.

"If you want it like that, sure" Said Lila glaring into the turquoise eyes of the red head. He nodded and hugged the brunette. "My mom will be coming out in a few minutes from her friends home, she can drive you later home"

"No it's fine Nathaniel, I can go by myself thank you for that" Said Lila and went off his arms. "See you tomorrow" Said Lila waving at him.

"See ya" Said Nathaniel waving back at the girl. "Only a few more times going out together and I will tell her that" Said Nathaniel and turned around walking against a taller guy, than him. "Sorry!" Shouted Nathaniel.

"Watch it idiot" Warned the guy in dark walking the direction Lila was going. Nathaniel observed him with a neutral look.

"Dork" Replied Nathaniel quietly observing the guy walking Lila's trail.

Lila walked on the sidewalk alone smiling at the enjoyment she had this night with Nathaniel and heard steps from behind. She noted on the ground a tall shadow coming closer to her, making her a bit nervous. The guy passed next to Lila and glared at her. "Hello, hello pretty girl" Greeted the guy and Lila rolled her eyes trying to ignore him. "Need someone to walk you home?" Asked the guy passing his hand behind Lila's back and she slapped him on the hand.

"Stop it!" Shouted Lila.

"Oh come on, can't I check you out for a bit?" Asked the guy looking down at her booty.

"No" Hissed Lila with a death glance at the guy. The guy grabbed Lila's butt and she shrieked then took balance and slapped the guy on his face very hard.

"Ouch" Shouted the guy, after Lila's clap hit his cheek.

"I warned you" Said Lila and the guy grinned and grabbed Lila on her arms hard, pushing her on the wall.

"You warned me?" Asked the guy almost spitting a bit of saliva at her face. Lila could tell, that this guy's mouth aroma was really horrible and tasting after alcohol. A proof, that he could be in a drunk stage. "Do you know, what I would like to do with girls, that don't obey me?"

"Why should I obey you, I barely know you" Shouted Lila and the guy threw Lila at the ground. "Ouch!" Shouted Lila as she crashed on a pipe of the roof. "Aww did it hurt?" Asked the guy glaring down at the Italian.

"Heeellllp!" Cried Lila and the guy covered her mouth.

"Shhh quiet you little bitch" Demanded the guy and someone kicked the guy on the side causing him to crash on the ground.

"Leave her alone" Shouted the voice.

Lila looked up and saw Nathaniel standing in front of her. "Nathaniel call the police" Demanded Lila. Nathaniel went on his knees and helped Lila to sat up. "Lila you're alright?" Asked Nathaniel. "Come let's get out of here" Said Nathaniel and the guy took Nathaniel up and threw him against the wall.

"Ouch!" Cried Nathaniel as he hit his back on the wall.

"Nath!" Shouted Lila as she saw his friend sitting there on the ground.

Nathaniel stood up and got ready to fight with the guy. The guy packed Nathaniel on his shirt and hold him against the wall.

"Do you think a short guy just like you can take it with someone as me?" Asked the guy looking at the red head, which replied with a kick in his stomach, making the drunk mad. "Oh you're trying to be a hero hein?" Asked the guy holding Nathaniel on the lapels of his jacket. Nathaniel tried to hit the guy more times with his legs and then man grabbed Nathaniel on his neck to strangle him.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila as she saw him being harmed by the male black haired.

"Stahhhhp" Replied Nathaniel nearly stopping to breath. Lila got up and jumped at the guy's back trying to pull him away, but he threw her away from him, keeping Nathaniel under his control.

"Ouch!" Shouted Lila and saw Nathaniel's face getting blue and his eyes almost closing.

"No!" Shouted Lila and in the corner appeared a large brown dog jumping on the guy biting him on the arm, making him scream and let Nathaniel fall down.

"Ug" Replied Nathaniel coughing and the dog kept barking at the guy, which lied now on the bottom, scared of the animal. Another man appeared to put him hand cuffs on his hands.

"Stop it!" Demanded the civilian as he had put the cuffs on him. Lila crawled the way up at the red head and helped him up into her arms. "Are you alright?" Asked Lila worried about the boy, which nodded a little bit exhausted. "I'm fine" Responded the red head leaning his head next to the girl. "You too?" Asked the friend and she nodded.

"Thank god the police agent showed up" Said Lila observing the agent taking off the man.

At the police station Lila and Nathaniel were waiting for Lila's father to show up at the place. "You sure you're fine honey?" Asked Mrs Kurtzberg checking Nathaniel for any injuries.

"Mooooom?" Replied Nathaniel embarrassed then Lila chuckled as Nathaniel had blushed a bit.

"Come on Nath, she was worried about you. You almost suffocated on that guy's hands" Told Lila.

"I know, I wouldn't mind as long as you would be safe from him"

"Aww" Replied Lila and gave him a hug.

"Lila!" Shouted her father running across the room to the brunette. "You're alright?" Asked Mr Rossi and she nodded.

"Nathaniel came behind me trying to help me out of it and then an undercover agent showed up with his dog, separating the guy from Nathaniel before it could end worse" Said Lila looking at the red head.

"He strangled like mad on me" Told Nathaniel passing his hand on his hands, recalling the situation from before.

"But thank god nothing worse happened" Said Mrs Kurtzberg petting her son on the shoulder.

"It's now over mom, they're now taking care of the guy" Told Nathaniel looking up at the woman.

A police agent showed up and greeted the four at the base. "We are going to interrogate him tomorrow and then we look later, on how to continue. Are you sure, that you don't want to display him?" Asked the agent.

"If this doesn't happen again, no" Responded Lila and the others agreed.

"No one got hurt much, so I agree" Added Nathaniel and the police man nodded.

"Great, but if any problems, don't resist to call us" Said the policeman and accompanied the four at the exit. "Have a nice evening" Told the officer and entered back into the police station.

"So it's time to go home" Said Mrs Kurtzberg looking at her son and the friend of him.

"Alright" Said Nathaniel and glared at Lila. "See you tomorrow at school" Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a hug.

"See you tomorrow" Said Lila leaning her head next to his. "My hero" Whispered Lila causing him to blush.

"Andiamo Lila" Said Mr Rossi and before Lila let Nathaniel go, she gave Nathaniel a kiss on his cheek and walked to her father, then made their way to their sedan.

"Have a nice evening" Wished the Italian diplomat before entering into the car along with his daughter. Nathaniel glared at his mother, which waved at the man.

"Mom" Called Nathaniel getting her eyes on him. "Do you think Lila would accept to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Asked Nathaniel then his mother places her arm behind the boy's back.

"She definitely wouldn't say no" Responded the woman and Nathaniel observed the car leaving and Lila sending Nathaniel an air kiss at him, making him smile with a slightly pink face.

  



	22. Just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NathanielxLila / EvillustratorxLila
> 
> Age: Teens

“ _Help!” Shouted Lila, which was tied up on the top of the Eiffel Tower._

 

“ _Hahaha” Laughed Antibee, the akumatized version of Queen Bee._

 

_Down at the Eiffel Tower stood Super Nathan looking up at the top, where the hostage and the akuma was._

 

“ _Don’t worry, I’m on my way” Said Super Nathan and drew a jet pack on his back and flew the tower up at the top._

 

“ _When he arrives and then tries to take the rope off you, his hands will stick there and he’s doomed!” Said Antibee with a bad laugh. Super Nathan jumped at the ground of the top looking at Antibee and Lila._

 

“ _Super Nathan!” Called Lila. “Don’t save me, it’s a trap, the rope is sticky!”_

 

“ _Shut up!” Shouted Antibee glaring at the girl._

 

“ _Don’t worry, I’m not going to take the rope off” Said Super Nathan making Antibee look at him confused. “Instead” Said Super Nathan taking his stylus and tablet to draw something on it. In the reality a rope showed up and got unwrapped around Antibee and Super Nathan deleted the rope around Lila’s body on his tablet._

 

“ _And now to you” Said Super Nathan and took from Antibee’s hair a black comb out, which he then broke with his feet and a dark violet dragon fly came out, which Super Nathan then catches with a drawn cucumber glass._

 

“ _The healer is going to take care of you” Said Super Nathan looking into the glass, where the dragon fly was. Lila ran at Super Nathan’s arms giving him a hug._

 

“ _Super Nathan!” Exclaimed Lila embracing him. “You’re my hero!”_

 

“ _I just did my job, nothing more” Replied Super Nathan petting the brunette on the back to keep her calmer._

 

“ _You’re the best Super Nathan, I love you” Said Lila and kissed him on his lips, causing him to close his eyes._

 

“ _You’re my hero, you’re the best….” Echoed Lila’s voice around Super Nathan’s head, as she kissed him._

 

Inside the covers of a bed lied Nathaniel Kurtzberg sleeping and hugging a pillow of his bed.

 

“Oh it tickles” Said Nathaniel with a giggle, as he dreamed about his adventures as Super Nathan. He cuddled with the pillow and gave it a few kisses as he was kissing someone in the dream.

 

Next to him in his bed lied a brunette girl with long hair to the legs sleeping. The brunette turned around, which turned out to be the girl in his dreams. She opened her eyes and noted Nathaniel cuddling with his pillow with a smile.

 

She smiled and whispered into his ear.

 

“Super Nathan” She said with a soft giggle. “Wake up”

 

“I need to go” Said Nathaniel while a sleep. “What, you want to come too?”

 

“Nathy….”Whispered Lila moving his body slowly. “Nathaniel...wake up” Said Lila and Nathaniel suddenlywoke up with his pillow in his arms.

 

“Oh...” Replied Nathaniel as he realized he was hugging with his pillow and looked at a Lila, which shook her head with a smirk.

 

“Who did Super Nathan save this time?” Asked Lila pushing the bed cover over her body to cover her naked area.

 

“The one and only girl, who’s important in his life” Said Nathaniel lying down, looking straight to her face. “You”

 

“You’re a sweetheart” Said Lila pecking his nose.

 

“I swear, that’s what I dreamed” Said Nathaniel.

 

“I know” Responded Lila. “I just found it sweet” Said Lila passing her hand on his cheek, to caress it. Nathaniel placed his hand over hers enjoying the petting on his face.

 

“You will be one day my partner” Said Nathaniel with a wink. “Like Ladybug to Cat Noir or Volpina to Gui”

 

“Will I be your…..Miss Vixen?” Asked Lila and the red head nodded.

 

“That name sounds pretty good” Said Nathaniel and Lila pecked him on the forehead.

 

“I should start the design now….” Said Nathaniel standing up, but Lila pulled him into the bed again, then embraced him.

 

“It’s still 7am, let’s hang here around for a little bit more, please” Asked Lila glaring with her forest green eyes into his ocean eyes.

 

“Alright” Responded Nathaniel lying down next to her. “I’m still sleepy a bit”

 

“Then try to rest a little more, Nathy” Said Lila embracing him from the side, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

 

“You too” Said Nathaniel placing his head over hers, closing his eyes.

 

“ _Are you sure, this won’t harm her?” Asked Super Nathan looking at mayor Bourgeois and a scientist._

 

“ _Sure Mr Super it will go fine. I promise” Responded the scientist._

 

“ _And monsieur le maire?” Asked Super Nathan and he nodded too._

 

“ _Can we start?” Asked the scientist walking to the capsule, where Lila was inside, standing and looking at the three._

 

“ _Can I first talk with her?” Asked Super Nathan and the scientist nodded._

 

“ _Lila, are you sure you want to do this?” Asked Super Nathan placing his hand on the acrylic glass made capsule door, looking at the Italian girl._

 

“ _I’m to 100% sure about this Super Nathan” Responded Lila. “I’ve promised you, that I would do this and I won’t break it”_

 

“ _You’re really amazing Lila” Said Super Nathan and Lila blew a kiss to Super Nathan._

 

“ _See you later” Said Lila and looked at the scientist, who started to give the machine a few codes._

 

“ _Stay back Super Nathan” Demanded the scientist and Super Nathan stood back, where the mayor was observing all the hoses and cables, which were connected at the machine and the capsule moving and spraying a cloud of smoke and a few thunderbolt lights around the capsule, causing Super Nathan to swallow hard his saliva as he watched the girl being covered by the smoke. He observed at the screen of the computer the DNA strand of Lila being altered by the programs of the machine._

 

“ _The machine won’t change anything like her personality, her looks or any relationships with persons, but one thing you have to know. She must use her power in a super hero identity like your”_

 

“ _We know that” Responded Super Nathan seeing the clouds and the lightning shocks stopping and after that the door got open and a tired Lila came out._

 

“ _How do you feel?” Asked Super Nathan looking at the girl, which smirked at him._

 

“ _Ready to help you fighting crimes in Paris” Responded Lila making Super Nathan smile._

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Down in Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NathanielxLila 
> 
> Age: Teens

On a hot day at the beach Lila arrived along with her boyfriend and a few cousins of her.

 

"Let's go!" Shouted one of the cousins running down with his surf board, followed by the other two male Italians to the ocean.

 

"Aren't you going to surf with the others?" Asked a black haired cousin of Lila.

 

"No Isabella, I'm not good at surfing" Replied Nathaniel. "Or better, I can't"

 

"Oh seems like we got someone to rib us girls" Said Isabella looking at Lila and two other girls.

 

"Sure, but for massages, he's only available for me" Said Lila with a wink at the girls.

"Oh" Said one of the girls.

 

"Gina, did you bring the tanning oil?" Asked Lila looking into her bag. "I forgot mine"

 

"Sure bella, I got it" Responded Gina, a black haired girl.

 

"Have you girls got everything?" Asked Nathaniel and all nodded.

 

"Sure, thanks for asking" Said Isabella.

 

"That was so great from your mother to allow you to come with me to Italy!" Said Lila grabbing the boyfriend on the hand accompanying him along the beach.

 

"She didn't want me to be sad, during the summer you were away and she offered me, that she'd paid the flight for me to go"

 

"That was really sweet from her"

 

"Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel.

 

"And did you also sleep well last night?" Asked Lila glaring at the red head.

 

"Very good" Responded Nathaniel. "The mattress is perfect for my back"

"And how is it to lie next to me?" Asked Lila sounding a little flirty.

 

"The same, except it gets a little hotter, when you're cuddling with me"

 

"This girl's got to enjoy it as long as possible" Said Lila winking.

 

"Sweet" Nathaniel said and the girls stopped on a spot at the beach then opened their beach towels on the ground and lied down.

 

"I'm opening them also for our bellos" Said Isabella replacing the towels of the others.

 

Lila sat down on the towel along with Gina and the cousin took the oil out of the bag, then started to put over her skin.

 

"Here" Said Gina giving the bottle to Lila, which took a bit oil putting it on her legs too.

 

"What is that?" Asked Nathaniel sitting down next to her.

 

"Tanning oil" Responded Lila. "To tan my skin faster" Said Lila and gave a bit oil to Nathaniel's hands, which he then passed on Lila's back.

 

"Oh thank you Nathy, I wasn't suppose to ask you that now"

 

"No problem" Said Nathaniel and one of the other guys came back from the water.

 

"Wanna have a round of splashing?" Asked the brown haired guy.

 

"Come on girls, we can lie down later" Said Gina looking at all the others.

 

"Yeah we have the whole day time to be here, let's have some fun" Said Isabella looking at Lila, which nodded.

 

"Come on Nathy, let's go" Said Lila pushing her boyfriend behind her.

 

"Okay, later I got time to put sun creme on me" Said Nathaniel running behind the girl into the water, then all started to splash lots of water at each other.

 

"Hehehe" Chuckled Nathaniel as he made Lila wet. Lila splashed water at him too, then Nathaniel did the same, causing her to loose her balance and fell in the water with her butt.

 

"Need a hand?" Asked Nathaniel with a giggle giving Lila his hand. Lila took his hand and pulled him down at her, to fall over her.

 

"Warned ya" Said Lila giggling then Nathaniel shook his head, planting a kiss on the brunette's lips.

 

"Isa, are you interested on a sand castle competition?" Asked Gina looking at her friend.

 

"There is one"

 

"Cool, let's go"

 

"Are you interested?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette girlfriend.

 

"I'm not really creative in building sand castles, but you're definitely better than me, right?" Asked Lila and the red head shrugged his shoulders.

 

"We can do it together like the few others" Suggested Nathaniel. "Do you agree?" Asked the red head and Lila nodded and walked out of the water followed by Nathaniel. _"I still have to put sun creme on myself...I have after the competition a bit time"_ Thought Nathaniel without worry.

 

 

**Hours later....**

 

 

Lila stood in front of the herd along with a red head next to him with a sun burnt body observing a big pot of milk being cooked.

 

"After this is warm we put it into the bathtub and you have to bath there for a while" Said Lila looking at Nathaniel.

 

"How could I forgot this?" Asked Nathaniel himself sad as Lila looked at him worried. She passed her hand on the cheek to caress him, but he had to scream due the pain.

 

"Ouch" Cries Nathaniel as Lila touched him, but quickly took it away.

 

"Sorry Nathy, I didn't want to.…”

 

"It's fine" Groaned Nathaniel passing his hand there and screaming again. "Ouch"

 

"Look this is going to take a while, you could just go and fill the bathtub with water" Suggested Lila and Nathaniel nodded then left the kitchen.

 

Lila put her finger into the milk and took it out again. "Only a few minutes more and it will be good" Said Lila glaring at the pot.

 

"Lila the bathroom has no light button" Told Nathaniel from the bathroom loud.

 

"It's at the outside, next to the door of the bathroom!" Responded Lila back and heard a click, which meant that the light was now turned on.

 

"Found it!" Replied Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel filled the triangular bathtub with water and observed the liquid spreading around the tub, starting to come up, as Nathaniel had covered the hole with the cap before.

 

After a minute Lila appeared carrying the heavy pot to the bathroom and Nathaniel quickly grabbed the pot to help her.

 

"You could have called me to help you" Told Nathaniel and emptied the pot along with Lila into the bathtub.

 

"I think you need more water" Said Lila.

 

"I let it fill in" Said Nathaniel taking his shorts down.

 

"Get in, so your skin starts to stop burning" Said Lila and Nathaniel entered into the tub, sitting down.

 

"Very good" Said Nathaniel and Lila petted his head, glaring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

 

"You gotta pass yourself with the milk" Said Lila and helped Nathaniel passing the liquid out over his burnt body slowly.

 

He groaned as Lila did pass her flat hand over Nathaniel's chest down to his abdomen, smiling skittishly and passed another handful cow milk up at the top of the body and made the way back down again. "Is is good?" Asked Lila ad Nathaniel nodded.

 

"It isn't burning as much as before" Responded Nathaniel and leaned his head next to Lila, then got back again. "Except my face" Replied Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

"That will be fine too" Said Lila and passed more milk over her boyfriend's body to help him cure his sun burn.


	24. Size doesn't matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Young Adults

Inside a room stood a young woman in front of a mirror looking at her white dress.

 

“How do I look like?” Asked the brunette in the wedding dress.

 

“You look gorgeous” Responded a short haired blonde to the woman.

 

“Thank you Rose” Said the brunette, then looked at the other two women, which had both black hair. One girl was taller than the other and had on the end of the hair purple tips.

 

“You look gorgeous Lila” Responded Marinette.

 

“Yes, like a princess” Said Juleka.

 

“Thank you so much girls” Said Lila giving the three a hug. At the entrance of the room somebody knocked and Marinette walked up, to open it.

 

“Hey Mylène” Greeted Marinette. “Oh wow! You’re also a maid of honor?” Asked Marinette as she noted, that Mylène wore the same dress as her and the other girls.

 

“Yes, sure” Responded Mylène. “Lila, if you want we can go, the car is ready” Said Mylène and Lila nodded.

 

At the outside was Adrien standing behind a white Audi A1 with a black roof and it’s trunk open. Adrien tied a few cans on the back of the car and placed them inside of the trunk, so that they could use it only after the wedding.

 

“Hey Adrien, you got a really nice suit” Complimented Rose and Adrien looked at the girl, then closed the trunk of the A1.

 

“Thank you Rose” Responded the blonde in the white dress. “It was made to order from my father.” Explained Adrien opening all four side doors of the car, for the girls to enter.

 

“Didn’t you have any problem with the car?” Asked Lila and Adrien shook his head.

 

“Nope, it’s way more practical than driving the Land Rover” Responded Adrien.

 

“Hey we’ll go with Mylène and Ivan” Said Rose to the others.

 

“Sure, we see us later” Said Marinette entering into the front of the Audi.

 

“The back seat of it is just too small for me to sit in” Said Adrien. “But it’s a nice vehicle for using it in the cities” Said Adrien and pressed the start and stop button of the car, then pulled the lever to _D_ and drove away from the house.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to marry today” Said Lila dreamy.

 

“I’m glad for you Ms Rossi or should I say….”Mrs Kurtzberg?” Said Adrien joking.

“By the way tell me, how did he propose you?” Asked Marinette looking back at the Italian.

 

“You really do love this story, don’t you?” Asked Lila giggling and Marinette nodded.

 

“It’s a sweet yet funny story Replied Marinette giggling too.

 

“Alright, then I tell it you again” Said Lila. “It was night over Paris and Monsieur Haprèle and Chris were performing at the Eiffel Tower….”

 

“ _This was Chris and Fred Haprèle from the fantastic adventures of the Mime” Announced Sara on the microphone and then the show took a break._

 

_Lila sat in the second row with Nathaniel looking at the show and in front on the first row sat Marinette with Adrien, Alya and Nino._

 

“ _This play was really funny, don’t you think?” Asked Lila looking at her boyfriend._

 

“ _Uh yes it was” Responded Nathaniel looking nervous._

 

“ _Is everything okay Nathy?” Asked Lila looking at him._

 

“ _Yes, yes I’m okay, it’s just very hot here” Responded Nathaniel, making Lila raise her eyebrow._

 

“ _You sure?” Asked Lila. “Should I get you some water to drink?”_

 

“ _No, no, no, I’ll go get it.” Said Nathaniel standing up quickly and tripping over another guy, who sat next to him._

_  
“Excuse me” Said Nathaniel passing in front of the people, then running of at the exit of the row. Lila looked at the four friends in the front row, which had observed her, then they quickly looked in front again._

 

“ _Okay, go Nino” Said Marinette and Nino turned around._

 

“ _Hey Lila, how you doing?” Asked Nino looking at the brunette._

 

“ _Great I guess” Responded Lila._

 

“ _Great, because I feel….uh great too” Said Nino and Marinette did a face palm along with Alya._

 

“ _I’ll be going to Nathaniel” Said Adrien leaving the others back._

 

_Adrien followed Nathaniel, which ran towards the parking lot of the cars and Nathaniel stopped in front of a white Audi._

 

“ _Are you ready to do this?” Asked Adrien._

 

“ _I still feel kinda nervous, what if she says no?” Asked Nathaniel feeling anxious._

 

“ _She won’t say no, I promise” Said Adrien._

“ _So uhm did you got the box Marinette told me?” Asked Nathaniel and Adrien nodded._

 

_At the Eiffel Tower Lila was passing by the row, leaving her place._

 

“ _Hey wait, you don’t have to go right now!” Said Nino._

 

“ _Just let her go Nino” Said Alya. “What’s going on with you?”_

 

“ _It’s….” Said Nino and whispered into Alya’s ear._

 

“ _What?” Asked Alya. “Why didn’t you say that before?” Asked Alya looking surprised at him._

 

“ _Lila wait!” Called Marinette and she ran behind the Italian girl._

 

“ _What is he doing?” Asked Lila looking at her._

 

“ _It’s easy to explain, but can’t you just wait a tiny little bit?” Asked Marinette. “Until they give the sign?”_

 

“ _What sign are you talking about?” Asked Lila looking at the half Asian girl._

 

“ _Just sit down at your place and you will see it” Said Marinette._

 

“ _Alright, but if he doesn’t come back, we both will go look for him, whether you want it or not” Said Lila walking back to her seat. Marinette breathed relieved then walked back to her friends at the show._

 

_Nathaniel and Adrien rolled with the car towards the Eiffel Tower. Nathaniel sat inside of it, while Adrien was halfway out of it pulling the car by using his leg to move the car forwards, like he was doing this to move on a skateboard._

 

“ _Good, stop here and I going to try this out” Said Adrien running in front of to the car’s light to try the box out and placed inside the carton a Lupe and a random picture of a cat. He observed the picture appearing on the back of the screen at the stage, but it was to small._

 

_Adrien walked a few meters away from the car, until it was big enough for the audience to see it._

 

_The audience then saw the kitty and smiled at it._

 

“ _Awww” Said the audience._

 

“ _Huh?” Asked Lila and Marinette smiled as she heard her. Then the picture was took away and the screen was all blank, but illuminated. Then on the screen appeared a sketched picture of Lila standing in front of a guy, which was on his knees looking at her. At the side was a text._

 

 

_Adrien smiled at the picture, that Nathaniel had drawn for Lila and Nathaniel was also looking at the picture and was so impressed by it, that he forgot to leave his foot on the break and the car rolled down._

“ _Nathaniel!” Shouted Adrien and Nathaniel got in panic and instead of stepping on the break of the car, he pressed the acceleration pedal, which made the car’s engine turn on, due him not having turned off the car by himself before._

 

_At the audience Lila was reading the text on the screen._

 

“ _Lila Tu sei l'amore della mia vita. vuoi sposarmi? Lila, you’re the love of my life, will you marry me?” Read Lila getting a smile on her face. “What?” Asked Lila as she just realized, that Nathaniel left, just for doing her a big surprise._

 

“ _Wow Lila, that’s so awesome!” Said Marinette pretending to not know about it. The audience applauded looking at her, which made her blush._

 

“ _Is it just me or is the screen getting brighter?” Asked Nino, then suddenly he heard an engine of a car and it jumped out of the screen, scaring all the people, including Lila as she saw her car coming. The car landed on the stage, right an inch away from falling of the stage. All looked at the inside of the car and saw a scared Nathaniel with his arm lifted up in the middle of the cabin, which looked like he had pulled the hand brake to stop the vehicle._

 

_Lila went up to stage and opened the door, seeing Nathaniel looking at her in surprise._

 

“ _Uhm what were you doing with the car?” Asked Lila._

 

“ _I was supposed to show you something on the screen, but I got distracted and instead of stopping the car from rolling, I pressed the wrong pedal and….”_

 

“ _Bro, you’re alright?” Asked Nino going up the stage seeing Adrien lying behind the car._

 

“ _Sure” Responded Adrien as Nino helped him standing up. “I think this was an accident”_

 

“ _I’m so sorry Adrien, I got in panic and….I...and I...”_

 

“ _Calm down” Said Adrien. “Don’t forget, what you wanted to do” Said Adrien rolling his eyes from him to Lila, to signal Nathaniel, what he should do._

 

“ _Lila” Said Nathaniel coming on his knees in front of the lights of the car and their shadow got attention of other people outside of the Eiffel Tower, including the staff of the show._

 

“ _I….uh…_ _.would you….Said Nathaniel and in front of the lights of the car opened a cover and_ _a black_ _injector came out and_ _sprinkled at the lights of the ca_ _r and Nathaniel stood next to it, getting_ _caught by it’s water._

 

“ _Urgh”_ _Replied Nathaniel as he got wet by it and the headlight cleaning system_ _disappeared in the front of the_ _lights’ cover._

 

_A_ _drien and Marinette looked at Nino, which sat inside the car, which smiled back at them embarrassed._

 

“ _Sorry, I accidentally passed with my arm on that lever” Said Nino looking at the two._

 

“ _Keep going Nath” Said Marinett_ _e to Nathaniel and he nodded._

“ _I wanted this to be very special to you, but_ _every time_ _something has to go wrong” Said Nathaniel and the car’s headlight cleaner came out again_ _splashing water at the lights and at Nathaniel again._

 

“ _Nino!”_ _Shouted Adrien and Marinette._

 

“ _Sorry, I thought this were the lights”_ _Said Nino and hid his hands behind his back._ _Lila looked at the three friends and then back to Nathaniel, which was passing his hands on his hair, which got a bit wet from it._ _Lila went on her knees and looked into his eyes._

 

“ _You_ _surprise_ _me_ _almost_ _every day with your ideas_ _and I always loved them. You know it right?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded. “_ _This was probably going to be the most romantic propose you think I would ever see”_ _Said Lila and he tilt his head a bit, cause he didn’t know, where Lila wanted to go with this._

 

_A_ _t the stage appeared Fred Haprèle and he placed his hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder._ _Nathaniel looked back and Fred gave him his microphone._

 

“ _Come and finish your show my friend” Said Fred making the young man smile._ _Nathaniel hold the microphone and looked at a smiling Lila._ _Nino left the car and stood next to Adrien and Marinette to see Nathaniel do his job._

 

“ _Lila,_ _will you_ _marry me?” Asked Nathaniel_ _picking out of his jacket’s pocket a red box, which he opened and showed to Lila._ _Lila_ _jumped at Nathaniel with excitement_ _kissing him everywhere on his face._ _Adrien and Nino chuckled at that situation, while_ _Marinette just smiled lovely about it._ _Fred took the microphone and spoke to the audience._

 

“ _There’s nothing_ _more romantic, then seeing a proposal life on a show.”_ _Said Fred and the audience clapped for him. “_ _I wish my friend Nathaniel and his girlfriend_ _good luck for their future together”_ _Said Fred looking back at the two, which shared a hug together._ _Nathaniel then took the ring and placed it on Lila’s ring finger._

 

“ _I love you” Said Nathaniel looking at Lila and she_ _hugged him again._

 

“ _I love you more, than you think” Said Lila making_ _Nathaniel blush._

 

 

“And that’s how it went” Said Lila.

 

“Can’t get enough of it” Said Marinette, making Lila roll her eyes smiling.

 

“Wonder, what my Nathy is doing right now” Said Lila.

 

At the church Nathaniel stood at the altar with his mother.

 

“Everything will go fine my son” Said Ms Kurtzberg holding his son’s hand.

 

He nodded and looked at the entrance, where a few men and women were entering along with young children. It’s unbelievable for Nathaniel to see, that the only present people of his family was his mom and his grandfather. His father nor his paternal grand parents he has never met in his life. They were practically absent his whole life. Lila, well she was in some way a lone child just like him, but her mother married another guy and had a new child, which would make actually Lila’s half brother. Her biological parents had a few brothers and sisters, which had children and they counted as Lila’s cousins. Sad, not even one Cousin did Nathaniel have and his future spouse had around 20.

 

He doesn’t know Lila’s family well, except for her father. Her godparents he had met at the outside of the church. They will also become the godparents of their children, when they later decide to have some.

 

Nathaniel actually likes the idea of having children with Lila. Though it’s a big responsibility, he wants to go through it. He wants to be a better and present father, than his own. He still is afraid of a failure, but Lila is there and they will do it together and in other cases, their parents will help them too.

 

His old classmates from his school time arrived at the church too, walking the aisle along of the church. One of the classmates, which was Nino walked towards the groom.

 

“The car of the bride has arrived” Said Nino making Nathaniel gulp.

 

“Good” Said Ms Kurtzberg and hold Nathaniel’s shoulder. “You’re ready?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg and he nodded.

  
“Just a bit nervous” Replied Nathaniel unsure.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine” Said Ms Kurtzberg and left the altar along with Nino going to their places. Adrien and Marinette had entered quickly into the church and behind at the exit of the Notre Dame stood Lila in her wedding dress along with her father.

 

“Wow” Replied Nathaniel as he saw her fiancee coming along with her father and the maids of honor through the aisle, while the music was being played.

 

“Lui sembra molto carino in quel seme” Said Lila to her father, which nodded in agreement. Nathaniel couldn’t help it, but smile at the sight of the bride. The Rossi’s arrived at the altar and the father gave his daughter a warm hug. Lila was stirred from her father and couldn’t also help herself in getting a bit emotional on that moment. To her luck was, that the make up artist, used a permanent spray on her make up, so that it wouldn’t go easily off, when she had to cry in some case.

 

Her father then turned to Nathaniel and he smiled at him showing him his hand. Instead the father gave his future son-in-law a hug and a peck on his cheeks, then left the altar too. Nathaniel felt abashed of that, what his father-in-law did and Lila giggled.

 

“A few men do that too” Said Lila making Nathaniel chuckle too, then taking her hand.

 

The priest showed up and started the ceremony.

 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"

 

At the second and third row sat Nathaniel and Lila’s old class observing the ceremony.

 

“I love weddings!” Said Rose and lied her head on Juleka’s shoulder, making her smile.

 

“They’re wonderful”

 

“Exactly” Said Marinette. Behind her sat Kim and Max and Kim had to laugh.

 

“I wonder, how is he going to take her in his arms?” Asked Kim. “She’s way more taller than him” Said Kim and next to him sat Alix and shushed him.

 

“I was just pointing that….”

 

“Shiu” Said Alix looking at the altar.

 

“He will manage it” Said Nino, which sat in the front row. “Don’t worry”

 

“I want to see that” Said Kim.

 

“Size doesn’t matter” Said Alya. “Right girls?”

 

“Yes” Responded Rose and Juleka.

 

“Wait, what size?” Asked Marinette looking at her BFF.

 

At the altar the priest looked at Nathaniel asking him the regular questions, he needs to ask.

 

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg, do you take Lila Rossi to be you love wedded wife?” Asked the priest and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Yes, I do” Responded Nathaniel then the priest asked Lila the same question.

 

“Lila Rossi, do you take Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be you love wedded husband?” Asked the priest Lila and she agreed to answer the same.

 

“Yes, I do” Responded Lila smiling. One of Lila’s younger cousin’s brought the rings on a pillow to Nathaniel.

 

“Ecco” Said the young boy and Nathaniel took one of the rings.

 

“Uhm Grazie” Replied Nathaniel making Lila giggle.

 

“I’d expect you to answer in Spanish” Said Lila to Nathaniel.

 

“I’ve practiced a bit with your father once” Told Nathaniel.

 

“Sweet” Said Lila giving Nathaniel the hand for him to put the ring.

 

“I Nathaniel Kurtzberg take Lila Rossi to be my love wedded wife.To have and to hold from this day forward, for the better for the worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance" Promised Nathaniel putting the ring on Lila’s ring finger. Then it was Lila’s turn and she took the ring from the pillow and hold Nathaniel’s hand and hold the ring before the ring finger of his future husband.

 

“I Lila Rossi take Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be my love wedded husband.To have and to hold from this day forward, for the better for the worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance" Promised Lila shoving the ring into the finger of Nathaniel.

 

Both gave each others the hands and waited for the priest’s announcement.

 

“I declare you two as man and wife, in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost”

 

“Amen” Replied Lila along with the audience.

 

“You may now kiss the bride” Said the priest then Nathaniel and Lila shared their kiss and became officially married. Lila hold Nathaniel on the back and leaned a bit down, so that he didn’t had to stretch his legs a lot to achieve behind the girls’ back.

 

All the viewers applauded at the newly wedded couple, that ended up becoming one.

 

“Bravissimo!” Said Lila’s mother. “Qui bello matrimonio”

 

“Si” Said Lila’s father. “Tanti Auguri “

 

The two stopped their kiss and looked into each others eyes.

 

“Now it’s over” Said Nathaniel sad and Lila giggled and poked his nose with her point finger.

 

“Yes, but the day is still here, we still have a lot to do today” Said Lila flirty, making Nathaniel blush. The priest spoke to both and they followed him into the back of the altar, then the others started to leave the church.

 

“Did you guys bring the confetti?” Asked Rose looking at the others.

 

“I brought rice” Responded Marinette.

 

“I brought petals” Told Alya. “They’re in the car”

 

“So are mine” Said Mylène following the girls to the outside.

 

After a few minutes Nathaniel and Lila left the cathedral together and got thrown with much of petals, rice and confetti by the guests. They met at the back of the cathedral, where there was a water fountain and everybody took there a picture together with the bride and the groom.

 

The last pictures were with Lila’s parents and Nathaniel’s mother and grandfather.

 

“Cheese!” Said the Vincent, the photograph.

 

“Cheese!” Said the families as they got a shout from the camera. All left the place except for Nathaniel and Lila.

 

“I feel like my cheeks hurt from the whole time smiling at the pictures” Said Nathaniel massaging his face. Lila giggled and placed her hands around her husband and nudged with her nose on Nathaniel’s.

 

“Let’s do only one more please” Said Lila rubbing her nose on his. “What do you say?”

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and looked at Vincent. “Monsieur?” Called Nathaniel and he looked back. “Could we have another picture please?”

 

“Certamente!” Said Vincent pulling the camera out.

 

“Lila, let me take you in my arms” Said Nathaniel standing behind his wife.

 

“Are you sure?” Asked Lila looking at him.

 

“Sure” Said Nathaniel and he took Lila on his arms and tried to lift her up.

 

“Ugg” Groaned Nathaniel as he tried to lift the tall woman on his arms.

 

“Oh my” Said Lila as Nathaniel was able to lift her up.

 

“Excellente!” Said Vincent ready to take the picture.

 

“You really surprise me a lot” Said Lila looking at him.

 

“Say cheese!”

 

“Cheese!” Said Lila.

 

“Chees…..whoa….wh…..whoaaa….” Said Nathaniel unbalancing with her on his arms and he tripped back and fell with Lila into the water fountain splashing a bit of water on the ground.

 

“Luckily your uncle Vincent has took the picture, before you two fell in” Said Vincent looking at the picture.

 

“Great” Said Lila relieved, then she looked at Nathaniel squeezing the water out of his hair.

 

“Oh boy” Said Lila laughing. “You look pretty gorgeous” Said Lila joking.

 

Nathaniel felt ashamed looking down, which Lila saw and she quickly slid to him and gave him a hug.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to hurt you” Said Lila

 

Nathaniel looked at Lila and saw her face fully smeared from the make up and water contact and laughed.

 

“I understand…..and sorry about me laughing” Said Nathaniel laughing and Lila passed her hand on the face and got the tint on her hand.

 

“Oh” Said Lila, then she laughed along with Nathaniel as they sat there inside the fountain. “I wash this off” Said Lila passing her face with water. “I look worse than a Mime” Said Lila making Nathaniel chuckle.

 

The Kurtzberg’s stood there looking at the two laughing, then Ms Kurtzberg sighed in a lovely way.

 

“She’s a good addition to our family” Said the mother seeing how happy both were.

 

“He’s really happy to be with her” Said the grandfather.

 

“I’m glad, that I did let him enter into the flight field on that day, she wanted to leave France.” Said Ms Kurtzberg. “I bet life would have been real different, if I didn’t let him go” Said Ms Kurtzberg and she looked along with her father to the water fountain, where his son was standing and helping Lila up, but Lila then lost her balance and felt down on the water again with him.

 

The grandfather nodded and walked off and before Ms Kurtzberg left, she looked back at her son and saw him with her daughter-in-law finally standing together on their feet.

 

Lila then took Nathaniel in his arms and looked into his adorable blue eyes, rubbing with her nose on his.

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing for me to be on your arms” Said Nathaniel slightly blushing.

 

“It’s fine for now” Said Lila. “And If I were you, I would rather think about our night together, hein?” Said Lila in a flirty way, which made Nathaniel blush even more red, than his hair color.

 

“S...sure” Responded Nathaniel and Lila kept nudging him, while holding him in her arms.

 

Ms Kurtzbergthen observed them sharing a lovely kiss together, making the mother smile and walk off, feeling well, that she did the right thing.


	25. Nathaniel's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pair: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

**Pairing: NathanielxLila**

 

**Age: Teens**

 

In the house of the Kurtzberg’s sat Nathaniel with his mother having breakfast.

“In the evening I’m going to the bakery take the cake I ordered” Said Ms Kurtzberg looking at her son.

“Okay mom” Said Nathaniel biting on his croissant. Someone rang on the door of their apartment.

“Is that Lila?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg glaring at her son.

“Must be” Responded Nathaniel. “She told me, she would show up this morning” Said Nathaniel walking to the corridor at the exit. He opened the door and indeed, there was Lila standing with her purse on her arm, glaring at the boy.

“Happy Birthday!” Wished Lila and gave him a hug.

“Thank you Lila” Said Nathaniel leaning his head next to hers. "Come in" Demanded Nathaniel and the brunette followed the boy into the house.

"You still haven't got dressed?" Asked Lila glaring at Nathaniel's boxers.

"We were breakfasting" Told Nathaniel walking to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ms Kurtzberg" Greeted Lila and the mother of the red head waved at her.

"I'm going to put on my clothes mom" Told Nathaniel and walked into his room. He walked at his closet and opened the door, then looked at his shirts in the closet.

"I'm taking this one today" Said Nathaniel grabbing an orange shirt with a black symbol on it.

"He looked so cute with the diapers" Said Lila from the other side of the house and giggled around with the woman.

"Uh mom, what are you showing to Lila?" Asked Nathaniel listening to the giggles of the girls.

"Oh he even wore an overall with suspenders" Said Lila and Nathaniel blushed, as he found out, what his mother was showing Lila.

"Mooooom, why are you showing her my baby pictures?" Asked Nathaniel feeling a bit abashed.

"But they are so cute" Said Lila giggling. Nathaniel walked into the other room to see his mother seat with the girl on the bed looking into a book with family pictures.

"Mom please" Said Nathaniel and Lila giggled at seeing the next picture of him.

"Aww you even were dressed as a fox" Said Lila as she saw a baby Nathaniel in a fox costume.

"Mamam?" Said Nathaniel sitting down next to her, wanting to take the book away then she refused it and closed it by herself.

"Alright I show it another day" Said Ms Kurtzberg. "When you're showering or something" Said the woman with a blink at Lila, who gave the adult a smirk.

"Fine" Replied Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around him.

"Hey I brought you a birthday gift" Said Lila and took something from her purse out. "I know how much you wanted to have it, so I decided to buy it for you" Said Lila giving the boy a square formed box.

"Thank you" Said Nathaniel and opened the box to see a video game in there. "What, you bought me the fifth Ultimate Megastrike?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "But this was only released in the United States?"

"I got some contacts, which organized this for me" Told Lila and Nathaniel gave her a hug.

"Thank you very much Lila, you're the best girlfriend I ever had......and first...."

"Don't mention it, I do everything possible to make my little boy happy" Lila said petting his head.

“Your spoiling me more, than my mom” Said Nathaniel making the brunette giggle.

 

“Well that sounds great to me” Said Lila and sat down on his bed. “Now I need to know, if you like the game”

“Sure I just need to install it” Said Nathaniel taking the CD out of the box.

 

 

A while later Nathaniel had installed the game and they were in the menu of the game. Lila observed on the screen a message showing up, from someone named Rockstar gamer girl.

 

“Who’s Rockstar gamer girl?” Asked Lila with a curious look at Nathaniel.

“That’s Marinette” Responded Nathaniel. “That’s also her name on our communications app”

“Aha” Replied Lila.

“I also got Adrien, Kim, Alix and Max” Told Nathaniel starting the game and looked at the girl, glaring at the TV, where the game is shown.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel. “Are you interested in trying it out?” Asked Nathaniel giving her the controller.

“But….I don’t know, how to play it” Responded Lila looking at the red head.

“Come, I can teach you that” Said Nathaniel and took a second controller for himself. “It’s very easy” Said Nathaniel as Lila took the wireless controller of his hands.

 

“Okay”

“The X is for a normal box with the hand, the square for a kick with the leg, the circleis to do a barrel roll with a kick and the triangle is to duck.”

 

“Okay” Said Lila looking at the menu, where she had to choose a character. “Uh” Replied Lila and Nathaniel placed his hand on Lila’s to pull on the left joystick.

 

“You can choose here a character to use to play” Told Nathaniel and Lila slid the menu down, until she found a white character, that looked like a giant robot cat.

 

“F0x-3?” Read Lila looking at the animal. “It sort of looks like a fox”

 

“Maybe it is one” Responded Nathaniel and Lila pressed on the X to choose the character.

 

“How did you know, that it was the X?” Asked Nathaniel.

“The screen showed it?” Responded Lila sarcastically pointing down at the screen.

 

“Right….” Responded Nathaniel then he was the last one to choose a character to play. He choose the Nado4, which looked like a big black robot cat.

“I’m going to loose, I can feel it” Said Lila and Nathaniel shook his head.

 

“No, you’re not” Said Nathaniel. “Just try it, there’s nothing you can do wrong” Said Nathaniel and both started to play.

 

Lila pressed on the X giving Nathaniel’s bot a few fists on his face, so that the character started to loose a bit of green light on the life bar, but very slowly.

 

“The green bar there shows the life of the character, if it turns full red, you’re dead.” Told Nathaniel. “So you loose, to be exact”

 

“Okay” Said Lila and Nathaniel gave the girl’s character a barrel roll kick into the face and Lila’s character lost a quarter of her life.

 

“What?” Asked Lila and gave Nathaniel a mean glance.

“Sorry” Responded Nathaniel. “Press the square” Demanded Nathaniel and Lila did so and the same happened to Nathaniel.

 

“Not bad” Said Nathaniel then Lila pressed for several times on the square hitting Nathaniel’s character, so that he loosed more and more of the green lights in the bar.

“Take that!” Shouted Lila hitting Nathaniel’s character much, until the bar got full red and his character fell down.

 

“ _Player one wins”_ Said the game and Lila raised her fist in victory.

 

“Well played” Said Nathaniel putting his controller at the side.

 

“You probably have let me win, right Nathy?” Asked Lila glaring at the boy.

“No...no…you won fair Lila, believe me” Lied Nathaniel trying to make her buy that excuse.

 

“Prove me” Said Lila. “Let me play alone against a character* Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“O...okay” Said Nathaniel going back into the menu, entering into the single mode, so that Lila could have the chance to play alone.

 

“Are you sure, you don’t want to build a bit of confidence with me, first?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette, which smirked at him.

 

“Gotch ya!” Said Lila. “You let me win, didn't you?” Asked Lila and he sighed.

 

“Okay fine” Replied Nathaniel. “I did” Responded Nathaniel. “I didn’t want you to play against the COM, because of me”

 

“You’re so sweet” Responded Lila embracing him. “But we can do this together?” Asked Lila. “I try and you try to assist me, during the play?”

 

“Well, that’s somehow manageable” Said Nathaniel as Lila went off his arms.

 

“Well, then let’s do it” Said Lila then sat in front of Nathaniel and he placed his arms around Lila giving her the controller then sat behind her. He kept his hands on Lila’s and glared at her face, which she then turned to his side glaring with her forest green eyes at his fine face, which she then gave a soft peck on it.

 

“It’s about to start” Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded then the characters started to fight.

 

“Press the triangle, do it again, now square” Shouted Nathaniel and Lila tried to obey him, but sometimes pressed the wrong ones, but it wasn’t that bad at the moment.

 

Ms Kurtzberg passed by the two at the room, observing them gaming together.

 

“Aww” Replied the mother. “I’ll have to get the cake now darling, I’ll be right back” Said the mother and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“It’s okay mom” Responded Nathaniel and Lila jumped up, as she hit the character almost to death.

 

“We almost killed him!” Shouted Lila, then her character got a bit of spanking from the other robot, causing her to land on the same state as the villain.

 

“Oh oh” Said Lila and pressed on the triangle.

 

“The square, the square!” Demanded Lila and pressed on the square too then observed the robot dodge one of the other robot’s fists and their robot did a barrel roll kicking the other robot to loose his full life bar.

 

“Yay!” Shouted Lila.

 

“Well done!” Said Nathaniel hugging his girlfriend proudly from behind.

 

“Easy there boy” Said Lila as she felt his breast on her back.

 

“Sorry, I’m kind of proud of you now” Said Nathaniel making the Italian girl laugh.

 

“Idioto” Said Lila lying over him, then she turned around giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

“Sweet” Said Nathaniel after Lila’s peck.

 

“Hey since your mother is gone, I have another gift for you” Told Lila caressing him on the cheeks.

 

“But you don’t need to give me more presents Lila” Said Nathaniel and Lila ribbed her nose on his.

 

“I know” Responded Lila. “I just felt like we could play with other buttons and joysticks, hein?” Asked Lila with a flirty look at the red head.

 

“Okay uh…. what do you pretend to...” Asked Nathaniel while being interrupted by Lila’s lips into a kiss. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

 

“Got it now?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded and returned her kiss, pulling her over him lying down together on Nathaniel’s bed, enjoying their lone time together in Nathaniel’s room, until it got more _private_.


	26. Volpina meets Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sakura

"That's it! Illusions. Hawk Moth and the meteorite, they were all illusions" Said Ladybug surprised and threw her yo yo hitting all the missiles and rockets, that were pointed at her, making them disappear in the air. "That's what your super power is? Illusions, lying, of course" Volpina growled and Ladybug threw her yo yo at her and she ended up disappearing.

"Huh?" Asked Ladybug then took her yo yo out. "Chat Noir, is Volpina there by you?"

"No not even Hawk Moth"

"Forget Hawk Moth, he was at the first place never been here"

"How?"

"Volpina isn't a real superhero, she got akumatized"

"I don't get it, why did he do that?"

"It's partly my fault, I ruined her chances with the guy she likes in front of him."

"Lila?" Asked Cat Noir himself.

"Come I think she's going to his house, I'll send you his address"

"Okay" Responded Cat Noir turning his phone staff off. "I think I know, where he lives" Said Cat Noir to himself and left the roof, jumping with his staff away.

 

Meanwhile Volpina flew around the place looking around for houses, then saw at a veranda a short boy holding a white shirt over himself and she flew down following the guy into the house.

"Hello" Greeted Volpina and saw the boy taking the jacket down and then she realized, she entered into the wrong house. "Oh"

"Uh h...hi" Greeted the red head a bit embarrassed from seeing the attractive super heroine - akuma in front of him.

"Can....may I....uh..." Asked Volpina then faked a cough to try to talk. "Hello, I'm Volpina, one of Paris' new superheroes"

"Uh hello" Greeted the red head. "I'm Nathaniel" Introduced the red head to the vixen akuma. "I'm some random citizen, where you just got into his house"

"Sorry I thought you were Adrien Agreste, because of that shirt in white"

"Oh yeah I had put this to wash and I don't know, which powder it was, made my shirt get all white instead of staying gray"

"Well, that's....whoa! Shouted Volpina jumping behind the couch hiding and Nathaniel raised his eyebrow and looked out of the window to see Ladybug passing by on her yo yo.

"Is she gone?" Asked Volpina the red head, which nodded.

"Why are you hiding here?" Asked Nathaniel and got pulled down by the vixen akuma near her face.

"Shhh" Demanded Volpina glaring at the window seeing Cat Noir passing by missing them too.

"You're....you’re not a superhero?" Asked Nathaniel. "You're akumatized, right?"

"I don't know, what you're talking about. I've got this powers from someone, so I could beat Ladybug and Cat Noir to get their miraculouses"

"Oh uh...was this guy called Hawk Moth or something?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the raven haired.

"Do you know him?" Asked Volpina and Nathaniel thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"No but he has done this, what he did to you too. He transformed me into a superhero too and I had to do the same, to get their miraculouses"

"And you failed?"

"Yeah I only wanted to get out with Marinette”

“Who’s that?”

“I kind of...had a crush on her before, but she’s more...uhm interested into another guy”  


“I….uh I can understand how you feel” Said Volpina neutral.

“Uh what exactly happened, before you got turned into a superhero?” Asked Nathaniel. “Did someone make you angry before?”

“It was Ladybug”

“Ladybug?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “What did she do?”

“I was trying to befriend that cute model boy in school Adrien Agreste and he was swarming over Ladybug, I thought if I’d lied at him saying she was my bestie, he would get interested into talk with me like all the others”

  


“Wait how did the others get interested into talking with you?”

“You don’t understand I just started new in this school and I changed school for over 20 times this year, in 8 different countries…. I didn’t really have find any friends on all the other schools or how to actually finds friends...”

“But why did you lie?” Asked Nathaniel. “Couldn’t you introduce yourself, just the way you are?”

“Nathan….Nathaniel, right?” Asked Volpina and the red head nodded. “I’ve been in lots of schools, during mid semesters and you know, it’s way more hard for someone, who’s new in the place to befriend someone, if already almost everyone has got a bunch of friends and you’re staying there like _What the fuck shall I do?_ ” It’s probably difficult for you to understand it...I hate it, I’ve been in so many places, you think it sounds crazy and it really is. I’ve been in Brazil, in the USA, Switzerland, the UK, Ireland and now I’m here and probably we will now stay fix here. Exactly now, when Ladybug had to come and ruin my chances to get with Adrien. Now he’s definitely going to tell his friends and the whole school will think I’m a liar, but I just wanted to find a few friends and just because now I made a mistake, everybody will hate me!” Said Volpina starting to get tears on her face – passing over her mask down at her cheek.

Nathaniel glared at her sad, understanding that Italian fox, which was there in front of him.

“Volpina listen” Said Nathaniel placing his hand on her shoulder. “I uh...”

“Huh?” Replied Volpina glaring with her olive green eyes at his sky blue eyes.

“I...kind of have no friends at school, to be honest. Or I kind of don’t know, if I can consider as friends”

“You do?” Asked Volpina glaring at Nathaniel.

“Yeah…well I kind of don’t talk a lot with other peoples...I kind of don’t know, how to talk with them….you know, with what about”

“Have you ever tried to talk about your or their interests?” Asked Volpina and Nathaniel shrugged.

“I’m not that type of conversation starter”

“You look more like somebody with a lack of self confidence, hein?”

“Yeah. There you right”

“Hey look I’ve got an idea” Said Volpina. “What about we two hang out together at the school, when we got break or homework?” Suggested Volpina.

“And what do we do during the breaks?” Asked Nathaniel.

“I don’t know” Responded Volpina holding her fingers under her chin. “What do you usually do, when you’re alone?”

“D...drawing”

“Drawing what exactly?”

“Some Anime characters, real people, super heroes or I also do comics by myself”

“Very nice” Replied Volpina. “Could I see them?” Asked Volpina.

“What?”

“Uh if you don’t mind, of course”

“S...sure, I’m you know, not a great artist you know”

“You’re probably the best trust me”

“Great, wait I’m going to get them” Said Nathaniel running off, leaving Volpina back with a smile.

“ _Volpina, go back at work and get me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous!” Demanded Hawk Moth thought his telepathy._

“Shut up, I’m befriending someone right now!”

“ _You will do what I say or I…..”_

Volpina’s hand started to move by herself, causing her to shout in pain, “Ahhh stop it, stop it!” Shouted Volpina and Nathaniel ran back, seeing her trying to pull her arm down.

“Quick, tell me, what’s your akumatized object” Said Nathaniel glaring at Lila, which glared at him, while trying to fight against Hawk Moth’s power.

“My what?” Asked Volpina while Nathaniel glared at her necklace, which hang over her breast.

“I think it’s this” Said Nathaniel placing his hand on the fox tail necklace, shrieking Volpina.

“Take your hands off me” Demanded Volpina and Nathaniel pulled the necklace away and threw it on the ground, then stamped on it, causing it to break.

“Voila” Said Nathaniel as the akuma flew out of it and flew out of the window.

“What was that?” Asked Volpina, then she got deakumatized and became her civilian self again.

“Wow” Replied Nathaniel as he saw Volpina’s civilian self, passing her hands over her jacket, wishing off some dust.

“What are you looking at me like that?” Asked Lila glaring at the red head.

“I didn’t expect you to be so pretty without the mask” Said Nathaniel.

“A girl doesn’t need to wear a costume to be amazing you know” Said Lila looking at the red head in a flirty way, making him turn red.

“I mean…..you….you’re….I’m….uh,….”

Lila giggled, while rolling her eyes and placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy. “Calm down, I’m pleased about your compliment”

“Uh okay” Said Nathaniel.

“And thank you for the talk from before” Said Lila. “I’m glad to have someone, who understands me”

“It’s fine” Replied Nathaniel. “Uh….have you ever looked around Paris?”

“Just saw it from above, but I still don’t know, where is what” Responded Lila. “You’re going to show me around”

“I don’t know, if you want to….if you want to….”

“Great” Replied Lila looking at Nathaniel standing in front of her clueless, what he shall do.

“Uh….”

“When do we go see the city?” Asked Lila, calling Nathaniel out of his mind.

“Oh uh right sorry. We can go now” Said Nathaniel and walked with her to the exit, opening it then looked at Lila and immediately jumped at the side, making the way free for her.

“Uh girls first” Said Nathaniel to Lila and she smiled, leaving the room, followed by the red head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with my Fox’s Artist 3 fic and with real life, but took a little break to finish this shot and make a few other one shots.
> 
> BTW Ladybug. lying isn't a super power, it's something natural on humans.


	27. Bed Time Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by Despicable Me movie and Sunshine story to write this little shot :D Hope you liked it.

**Pairings: Lila x Nathaniel**

**Age: Adults**

 

“Come and catch me Aria!” Shouted a young brunette running away from another red head.

“You’re not going away with this” Shouted the red head following her twin through the whole house.

  


“Girls it’s time to go to bed” Said Lila, while holding her youngest son in her arms. “And you’re also going to bed my little boy” Said Lila tickling the red headed toddler on her arms.

The girls passed by their father Nathaniel, which observed them running around him.

“Girls listen to your mother, it’s time to go to sleep” Said Nathaniel and the girls looked up at him.

“Can we get to read a good night story from you?” Asked Aria.

“Yes, daddy pretty please” Pleaded Piper, the brown haired girl.

“Alright girls we met up in your bed room and I’m going to pick up a book for you” Told Nathaniel seeing the girls ran stairs up, into the other corridor, making their way up to their room.

“What book are you going to read?” Asked Lila as she picked a milk bottle for the little boy.

“It will be a surprise for them” Responded Nathaniel walking stairs up. “They have probably never heard it before”

“Seems interesting” Said Lila giving the toddler the bottle to drink his milk. Down on the ground sat a red fox, observing the baby drinking the milk, then started to bark at Lila, getting her attention.

“Oh look Ron Ron wants to get feed too” Said Lila and walked into the kitchen, followed by the pet fox.

  


Up in the girls room both were fighting with each others with their pillows, then Nathaniel entered into the room, walking between the large space between the girls’ beds and sat down on the left side, looking at the twins.

“Girls, come I’ve got a book for you” Told Nathaniel and the girls lied all down and Aria lied down on the bed, Nathaniel was sitting.

“Girls I’m going to red you two a story of a fox family” Said Nathaniel.

“Cool” Said Aria and Piper.

“The story was written and drawn by...who I wonder...oh it’s me” Said Nathaniel, making the girls giggle.

“So uh” Said Nathaniel opening the book on the first page.

“Once upon a time, there was a fox boy who lived all alone by himself in the forest, with no friends and no family. “ Told Nathaniel and kept reading the book to the girls.

  


Lila was with her son Kitt in another room and she had lied down the baby in the cradle and petted him on his cheek, observing him falling asleep.

“Good night by baby boy” Wished Lila and pecked him on his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

  


“Both passed together in good and in bad times, through storms and blizzards, they were unstoppable together” Read Nathaniel from his book, which Lila heard.

  


“Wonder, what he’s reading” Asked Lila herself walking the corridor along to the room of the doors and observed from the entrance Nathaniel reading the book to the girls.

  


“One day the boy fox has messed up and made the fox girl very angry, that she left him alone. He was sad, that he was all alone again. At the begin he didn’t mind it, he was used to it and could live with it. But after he met that girl and befriended her, he practically couldn’t live without her anymore.” Said Nathaniel, making Lila smile, which was back at the door.

  


“He in the end managed to talk with the fox girl in peace and both ended up forgiving each other, since the most important thing was, that they could always talk with each other and understand each others stories.” Read Nathaniel looking at both girls, which had closed their eyes to sleep. The brunette observed the red head with an amorous look, then saw him giving Piper, the brunette haired girl a peck on the forehead, then walking up at the red head Aria and giving her a peck on her cheek, followed by a pet on her head.

Nathaniel walked to the exit of the room and as he turned to the right, he got surprised as he met Lila standing there, glaring lovely at him.

“Uh how long have you been standing here?” Asked Nathaniel getting a little blushy over his face.

“Long enough you big dork” Responded Lila with a smile, then gave him a long kiss on his lips, causing him to open his eyes wide and then he closed them again, to enjoy the kiss of his wife.

  


“Are you going to bed?” Asked Nathaniel and the Italian shook her head.

“I’m going to watch TV for a little while” Responded the brunette. “Wanna join me?” Asked Lila with a wink.

“A bit won’t hurt” Responded Nathaniel yawning a little bit, making his long life partner giggle.

“Great then see you there” Said Lila walking the corridor along to the stairs passing by their pet fox Ron Ron, which ran into the girls bed room and lied down on the bed in front of Aria’s feet. Nathaniel smiled at seeing all in the room sleeping now, then he pulled the bed room door slowly back to close it.

  


  


  


  


  



	28. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: NathanielxLila  
> Age: Teens

 

It was a very stormy night with heavy rainfalls and loud thunder over Neuchâtel. A class from the giant metropole Paris were in a trip for a few days there and were all overnighting together.

Inside a room, where the girls were sleeping the light of the thunder shined through the room, scaring a brunette girl, which lied inside the bed covers trying to sleep with the sound of the thunderstorm.

A light crossed the room again, followed by another lightning hitting on the outside something waking the brunette up.

"Wah!" Shouted the girl waking up. She looked around the room seeing all the other girls sleeping, like nothing was going on. She took her phone to see, what time it was then saw the background of her phone, which was a picture of her with a red head standing together in front of a waterfall, making the peace sign and smiling at the camera.

She stood up and left the room lighting up her way in the corridor. She saw a mattress leaned to a wall with the class' athlete Kim, sleeping on it.

"He must have caused trouble again"Thought the girl, then crashed against someone and shrieked.   
"Sorry!" Replied the voice in the dark, which the girl seemed to recognize well.

"Nathaniel?" Asked the brunette.  
"Oh Lila it's you" Said the guy. "Sorry, I didn't see, that someone was walking in front of me"  
"No worries, I couldn't fall asleep, because of the thunder" Told Lila. "What about you?"

"I went to toilet" Responded Nathaniel. "The thunder has been getting louder lately" Told Nathaniel and another light entered through the windows followed by another loud crack of the thunder, shrieking Lila, which jumped at Nathaniel's arms, grabbing him hard and falling down on the bottom.

"You're alright?" Asked Nathaniel holding her over his legs, then saw Lila nodding.

"I'm fine" Responded Lila. "You know, I'm so scared about storms"

"Yes I do" Responded Nathaniel petting her back. Nathaniel caressed Lila for a while, observing the girl getting calmer now.

"Can I spend the night with you?" Asked Lila followed by another thunder hitting the sky and Nathaniel got a bit red on his face.  
"Uh how?" Asker Nathaniel.  
"Or if you're afraid of being judged by the boys, we can go into the girl's room." Suggested Lila. "Come on?" Pleaded Lila and Nathaniel nodded.  
"Okay, if you feel better then" Responded Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him on his arm, then made her way with him into the darl room, where all the girls were sleeping.

"They're all quiet" Whispered Nathaniel and Lila pulled Nathaniel down to sit on her bed and she made herself sit next to him.

"Were the guys over there a bit loud?" Asked Lila quiet.  
"I was inspired to work on my comic, but the others wanted me to join their games" Responded Nathaniel and Lila covered his mouth with her right hand, cause he was getting a bit loud. "Sowwy" Mumbled Nathaniel and Lila removed her hand, then stared into the turquoise eyes of her friend.

Nathaniel smiled back embarrassingly, making Lila chuckle at how cute, she found he looked like.

Another thunder rang around the place, scaring Lila, which then clammered herself on Nathaniel, which blushed now redder than before.

"You...you're good?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila looked at his face, even so blushing as red as him, then she nodded and gave him a response.

"I'm fine" Told Lila and lied down on the bed, looking up at Nathaniel, which just glared at her. "Won't you lie down?" Asked Lila while looking up at the red head.  
"Should I lie down on the ground?"  
"Duh of course!" Responded Lila sarcastic, then went to the side of the bed and Nathaniel just glared at her, which hit on the free spot next to her, so that he could lie down.

"It's kind of weird to lie in the same bed with a girl for me" Told Nathaniel the Italian, which smirked at him.

"Are you anxious of something?" Asked Lila teasingly, while making Nathaniel's face turn red.

"Uh..." Replied Nathaniel and Lila jumped onto his arms, after another loud thunder sounding around the place. Nathaniel felt Lila's shiver on his body, then he petted her back, giving her comfort. "Everything will be fine Lila, don't worry" Told Nathaniel calming the girl down, which embraced him and leaned her forehead on his chin.

"Thank you for being here with me" Thanked Lila and pecked him on his cheek, causing him to turn red and look down at the girl, that lied her head on his chest. He then closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep and felt also Lila clammed on him, as another thunder had passed by the sky through the rainy falls over the dark blue background.


	29. Songtext

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is inspired by Bruno Mars’ Just the way you are.

Nathaniel sat inside his dorm with Ivan, Nino and Adrien around a sheet writing down something.

"Will Lila really like this?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Nino and Ivan.

"If Adrien told you to write down, everything that came from your heart, how you feel about her, that will be good"

"I'm scared" Said Nathaniel. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she finds it embarrassing and laughs at me?"

"Calm down Nath, she will like it." Said Nino.

"Yeah a little advice, try to sing carefully, I failed with Mylène last time I did this" Suggested Ivan and Nathaniel nodded.

"Well I try"

"You will do great Nath" Told Adrien petting his friend's back.

"Alright" Said Nathaniel.

 

Later in Lila's dorm she sat there on her bed listening to music. Someone knocked on the door and she looked back at the door, then she got up and opened the door.

"Hey Nath" Greeted Lila as she saw her friend Nathaniel in front of her.

"H...hey Lila" Greeted Nathaniel with bit of a nervous smile.

"Get in" Told Lila and observed Nathaniel entering into the room of her and he stood in the middle of the room. Lila sat down and placed her hand next to her signing to Nathaniel to seat there next to her.

"Uh thanks" Said Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"What brings you here to me?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel smiling.

"Well I wanted to tell you something"

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel swallowed hard.

"I...I wrote a song a...and.....I wanted to s...sing it to you"

"That sounds sweet" Answered Lila. "Let me hear it"

"O...okay" Said Nathaniel taking quickly his written lyrics out of his jacket, a bit shaking and opened in front of his eyes.

"You eyes, y...our eyes m...make me feel l...like....I'm home. ...Your hair.....waves perfectly over....the wall....uh....

Lila grinned about Nathaniel's nervousness, then placed her finger in front of Nathaniel's lips.

"Shh calm down" Responded Lila. "It's only us two in here. Don't worry"

"IIIII don't know, I kind of do that automatically"

"Just try again, you will make it great" Inspired Lila. "Close your eyes, take a breath and sing it"

Nathaniel took a breath slowly, then exhaled it out again and kept singing the song.

"Your hair, you hair waves perfectly over the wind yeah...you're the most beautiful girl in Paris and I think you know it."

Lila smiled lovely at Nathaniel and kept listening to his song.

"All people here at the school thought, you were just some alpha bee, but no one, no one took the time to chat with you, and see, what I see...who's under this mask...."

"Sweet"

"Who's under the mask? It's just an amazing girl, with the same quest as anyone else...you are amazing, just the way you are....

 

Ivan, Adrien and Nino stood behind the door listening to Nathaniel and were impressed.

"I never knew Nathaniel sang this good" Admitted Adrien.

"He sings a lot during shower" Told Ivan. "But he doesn't show that a lot to others"

 

"She helped me with the trouble of my self esteem and I tried to keep her out of ever trouble she get in. She's very opened and I'm very reserved....Yes I know, I know, I know many people say this doesn't work out, but the way she chats with me helps me improve a lot, and of course with me she does also learn a lot, cause also being opposite of each other, can be okay, it works out...."

"You're a great singer Nathaniel" Said Lila excited about Nathaniel's revelation in front of her. "Are you finished or do you still have a bit?"

"Th....that’s all I got” Responded Nathaniel. “You liked it?”  
“I loved it” Replied Lila petting him on his hair, making him turn red. “Did you write that by yourself?” Asked the Italian.  
“I had a little help” Responded Nathaniel admitting it ashamed and Lila embraced him, giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
“Dork” Said Lila leaning her forehead on Nathaniel’s head, smiling from cuddling with her friend.


	30. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Nathaniel x Lila  
> Age: Teens

 

It was 7:30 in the morning and inside a house in a bed room lied a brunette girl with long hair, which were hidden under the bed cover. She seemed to be sleeping, very peacefully next to a red headed boy, which lied behind the girl’s back with his own back holding a smartphone on his hand while sleeping.

The phone vibrated on his hands, making the red head open his eyes and look at the display showing him a message.

“ _Wake up Nathaniel. Don’t forget you wanted to make Breakfast for Lila Rossi.”_

Nathaniel smiled and sat up on the bed, stretching his arms and looking down at the girl sleeping. He stood up and walked out of the room towards the fridge and opened it.

“What do I need to make pancakes?” Asked Nathaniel himself, then took out a bunch of eggs with both of his hands. “This is enough” Said Nathaniel walking up near the stove, placing them next to it.

“Good” Said Nathaniel walking around the kitchen, then opened all the cupboards of the kitchen and in one of them, as he opened two pots falling out on him.

“Hey!” Replied Nathaniel as they fell down on the floor.

“Shi…..” Replied Nathaniel picking them up looking back at the bedroom, but the girl still was sleeping. “Puh” Said Nathaniel and placed them on the counter of the kitchen.

He took his smart phone and searched for a recipe and then placed the phone next to the stove, so he could read it.

“I need five deciliter of milk and four eggs….and 200 gram of flour…..bla---bla...bla….coated pan, whatever it looks like….why do they spell knock egg?” Asked Nathaniel then shrugged his shoulders and searched on the counters on the ground for something again. After he searched three counters next to the left of the stove, he found a bowl made of plastic and took it out, placing it near the stove. He broke four eggs and let both of the egg parts into the bowl and let the shell on the surface of the counter.

“Oh I need a scale” Said Nathaniel and opened the counters again and went all around the kitchen. He started to search the counters, which were only two to contain drawers and found in the third one, counting from the top.

“A digital one. Great” Said Nathaniel and placed it next to the bowl, then replaced the bowl, putting it over the scale and saw, that the bowl and the eggs inside weight 425g.

“Oh uh….I need to have 625 on the display of it” Said Nathaniel passing his finger over it passing on the word tare, then it changed the number into a zero.

“Oh...I think I try this” Said Nathaniel putting the flour in it, until he arrived the number two hundred. He smiled as he did and as he put it on the side, he made a bit of powder of the bag flew out on his face, making him cough.

“Man” Said Nathaniel then passed his hand over his face, cleaning it up. “Oh I forgot to wash my hands” Said Nathaniel running at the lavatory, open the faucet to wash them. He dried them with kitchen serviettes and saw on the corner of a counter a bowl with various kitchen utensils to use for cooking and backing.

“Right” Said Nathaniel and riffled through the bowl and took a whisk out, then as he looked at it he heard something, breaking and he looked around and saw two eggs lying broken on the floor.

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel annoyed and took a serviette to take them up and placed it on the surface of the counter.

“Be there” Demanded Nathaniel and started to mix quickly his bowl with the ingredients, then got a bit of flour on his face again, but from mixing his stuff too fast. Nathaniel growled as it happened, but kept working on the pancakes, he’s wanting to do.

After a while his ingredients were now fluid and he took placed the bowl over an egg breaking it, without noticing.

“Huh?” Asked Nathaniel as the bowl lied a bit aslant and lifted it up to see a broken egg and it’s yolk sticking under the bowl and the ground. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and took a pan out, from the counter he had opened a while before and as he was about to close it another small pan fell on his head, then on the bottom making a loud noise.

“Grrr” Growled Nathaniel nearly angry, then he took a breath to calm himself down. “Calm down Nath, do this for Lila” He whispered to himself then placed the pan on the stove, then turned it on and read the recipe again. He emptied a bit of the liquid of the bowl into the pan and placed the bowl back.

“Now to the juice” Said Nathaniel walking a the fridge, then looked at two types of juice.

“Hmm Orange juice is the best, but Lila loves Strawberries so much” Said Nathaniel holding his point finger and thumb in front of his chin.

“I could do both actually” Said Nathaniel taking both tetra packs out, then walked to the left side of the fridge and opened a cupboard to take out two small glasses with space for two deciliter of fluid. He filled one with orange juice, then filled the second one with the red juice of the strawberry, then he spilled a bit at the side and he groaned. He took another serviette and cleaned the glasses up and placed them on a clean counter.

“Wonder how the pancakes are doing” Said Nathaniel then took a spatula to turn the pancakes around, but realized it was sticking on the ground. “Damn I forgot the butter” Said Nathaniel while face palming. He took it away from the stove and went again to the cupboard to take a new pan and looked into a counter behind it’s door, where he had looked before and took rapeseed oil out and gave into the pan a little bit in and moved the pan around, spreading the fat fluid, so that it covered the full ground.

“Now it will work” Said Nathaniel putting his hand on the previous pan, on the side, hurting him with it’s heat.

“Ouch!” Exclaimed Nathaniel taking his hand away. “Grr” Said Nathaniel then looked around at the drinks and realized he needed a tray to carry the breakfast later for the girl.

“I’ve seen it somewhere” Said Nathaniel looking into the cupboards all over again, then found a birch made tray and took it out.

“This one is beautiful.” Said Nathaniel taking it out, then noted in the middle a flag of the Italian country. “Cool” Said Nathaniel then as he placed it on the counter, he looked around for the drinks and he passed with his eyes by a brunette standing in the kitchen and he looked back again and shrieked.

“Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel surprised.

“Good morning” Greeted Lila walking into the kitchen, looking around then turning her eyes at the red head, which sight as she came in.

“This was supposed to be a surprise” Said Nathaniel sad. “I didn’t want you to see it now. I haven’t even finished the pancakes.”

Lila smirked at the boyfriend, admitting what he was doing.

“So that’s why I heard some loud noises” Said Lila walking down at him.

“Yeah I tried to be as quiet as possible, but…well...It didn’t go well planned as it should have gone”

Lila gave him a hug, then pecked him on his cheeks, making him turn red.

“You’re a sweetie” Told Lila lying her head on the side of Nathaniel’s head. “Let’s make it together, if that’s okay to you” Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded. Lila smelled something and looked at the stove seeing the pancakes getting burnt.

“Oh no!” Said Nathaniel and Lila pulled the pan away from the stove.

“You know, they don’t have to be so long here” Told Lila getting the red head to smile, feeling embarrassed.

“Ops” Said Nathaniel and watched Lila turning the pancakes around.

“This one is okay for now” Said Lila and filled a bit of the pan again, while Nathaniel observed her.

“Good, I eat it” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at the mess and the other pan, that Nathaniel had forgot to add the butter or the oil.

“Did you just really forget to add some oil or butter to that pan?” Asked Lila, making Nathaniel chuckle abashed, then Lila hit him softly with her elbow with a flirty look at him while they kept both standing in front of the stove, watching the liquid turn into a delicious pancake.

  



	31. Art Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went last week to an art gallery with my class and I had this in mind :3
> 
> BTW the song lyric from Nathaniel's Bluetooth box belongs to the Song "Mona Lisa" from "The Lonely Island"

 

 

The class from the teacher Caline Bustier were all walking the stairs down to the museum followed by another class to the entrance of the dispositions.

“My dear kids, I’ll give you all a blank A4 sheet to each of you. Your assignment is to choose any of these existing arts in the Louvre to try to copy it as good as possible to describe it at the text next Monday” Told Ms Bustier spreading the sheets all the students first.

“I think I know, where I wanna go first” Said Alya looking at Marinette. “The super hero exhibition.”

“So I” Agreed Nino.

“I will try to draw Ladybug then” Said Marinette a bit shocked.

“Don’t worry Marinette, you draw better than us. You’ll do great” Said Adrien.

“Is anyone going to the Piet Mondrian art exhibition?” Asked Rose. “They’re easier to draw”

“I’m definitely going there” Said Chloe walking by the blonde followed by Sabrina.

“Art isn’t really our thing” Added Sabrina.

“Make up also isn’t” Mumbled a brunette standing next to Rose.

“Are you coming with us Lila?” Asked Rose looking at the taller Italian girl in front of her.

“I can’t tell it for now” Responded Lila. “I going to follow Monsieur Kurtzberg around, I think he wants to copy Mona Lisa”

“I think he wants something more challenging” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel walking with a sheet towards them girls.

“Where are you all going?” Asked Nathaniel smiling at them.

“I and Juleka planned to go to the Mondrian exhibition” Responded Rose. “And Lila told me, she was going with you”

“You’re sure?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Replied Lila sarcastic at the red head, making Rose giggle.

“Nope, you can go where ever I go” Responded Nathaniel. “Maybe not into the restrooms, but...”

“Idioto”

“Hey!” Replied Nathaniel at Lila, which chuckled then placed her arm behind his back.

“Don’t worry I don’t want to get into your pants” Told Lila petting his shoulder. “For now at least”

“What?” Asked Nathaniel making the girls giggle.

“Come, where did you plan to go?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel looked around, then pulled Lila on her hand behind him.

“Here I show you” Responded Nathaniel while Rose and Juleka observed the two love birds disappear in a corridor.

  


  


Nino passed by an artwork of Ladybug, which had music notes instead of circular dots on her super suit and Nino smiled then sat down on the ground and started to draw the legs of the super heroine. Adrien sat down next to Nino and started to draw the same work as his friend did. Alya looked around the exposition, wondering, who she should draw.

“Marinette it’s so difficult, who should I draw?” Asked the Martinic friend of the bluenette.

“Why don’t you draw both?” Asked Marinette. “After all, they’re in the same picture”

“Good idea” Said Alya sitting down on the floor, grabbing the sheet and a super hero magazine of Ladybug, using it as an underlay to place the empty sheet on it to paint.

  


  


In a hall with lots of portraits of human people Nathaniel sat along with Lila on a bench trying to copy the Mona Lisa. They sat next to each other drawing. Nathaniel was very focused on his task and Lila, wasn’t really interested into the task since her try to draw Mona Lisa isn’t as good as Nathaniel is doing. Lila looked at her drawing of Mona Lisa’s face, which looked a bit funny, making Lila sigh.

She observed her boyfriend drawing the head of Mona Lisa and she was astonished of how detailed he had made the drawing.

“How is it possible for you to make it that good at the first time?” Asked Lila looking over Nathaniel’s shoulder.

“Before I started to hang out with you….meet you I used to visit the museum regularly. Since this art is the most famous one I tried several times to draw in on my sketchbook. The last time I did this was…..uh….when you got akumatized” Told Nathaniel a bit afraid to mention this to Lila. “Sorry about mentioning that”

“It’s okay” Responded Lila and Nathaniel kept working on the sketch. Lila observed her boyfriend drawing the rest of her body, then she placed her arms around him to embrace him from behind and lied the side of her face behind his head, sighing amorously.

“Are you bored?” Asked Nathaniel as the brunette lied her head behind his.

“Kinda” Responded Lila.

“Don’t worry, I still need five minutes to finish this”

Nathaniel observed the artwork of Da Vinci and placed his pencil in front of his lips, making him think about something. Lila lied her face on Nathaniel’s ear making a weird sound into it.

“What are you trying to imitate?” Asked Nathaniel. “A crying fox?”

“A purring one” Corrected Lila as Nathaniel looked at her face.

“Pfft Foxes don’t purr” Told Nathaniel.

“Are you sure?” Asked Lila. “Have you seen it?”

“No, not really”

“Then why do you say so?”

“It…..kind of doesn’t sound like a fox thing” Responded Nathaniel making Lila roll her eyes with a smirk.

Nathaniel kept looking at his drawing, continuing to follow his step on the clothes of the Mona Lisa and behind him Lila saw Nathaniel’s bag and inside it, he had a red Bluetooth speaker which had a light, showing it was turned on. Lila had an idea and picked out her phone.

Nathaniel kept drawing on his sheet and heard music being played in Nathaniel’s back.

_I heard she's exquisite, so I bought my ticket, pushed my way to the front of the crowd and I couldn't believe what I saw._

„Oh oh“ Said Nathaniel taking his Bluetooth speaker out, while a few people passed by him.

_Mona Lisa, you’re an overrated piece of shit_

Nathaniel managed it to turn it down, then looked at a few people around the Mona Lisa staring at him, making him feel embarrassed.

“Hehe” Chuckled Nathaniel turning a bit red and looked back at Lila, which had her mouth covered from Nathaniel’s reaction.

“Lila!”

“I’m sorry, this was so funny to see” Told Lila and Nathaniel turned around and kept drawing. Lila stopped and looked at Nathaniel, which refused to look at Lila.

“Nathy come I was just playing with you” Told Lila. “I didn’t meant to hurt you”

“But you kind of did it”

“Stop being a drama queen” Told Lila the red head.

“Look I’m finished now” Said Nathaniel showing Lila the sketch he made.

“Great job” Complimented Lila. “You’re definitely getting a 6 for it”

“Art is probably the only subject, where this happens to me”

“My art here” Said Lila showing him the weird sketch of Mona Lisa. “Looks like it was done by a preschool kid”

“Shall I give you a little help?” Asked Nathaniel.

“How?” Asked Lila. “Ms Bustier will totally see, it was you and not me”

“No I meant I could somehow guide your hand and, well help you with it”

“That’s sweet from you, but you don’t need to do that” Said Lila and Nathaniel took her picture and placed it upside down to show the new site over Nathaniel’s sketchbook.

“Come I help you, let’s see it...as my apologize for getting nuts before” Told Nathaniel, making Lila smile and seat on Nathaniel’s lap wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey first we finish the sketch” Suggested Nathaniel. “Right?”

“Look who’s talking” Said Lila with a giggle then Nathaniel took his arms around her, grabbing Lila’s right hand with his right and tried to guide Lila to draw the head of the woman.

“Lucky you to be able to write with both hands” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was focused.

“Well, there was that one day in the elementary, where I broke my hand, I still could use the right hand to write.” Told Nathaniel. “It can be good”

“See?” Asked Lila placing her left hand on Nathaniel’s left one, which hold the sheet to pet it, softly.

“My hand really needed it” Said Nathaniel, making Lila giggle and lean her head on Nathaniel’s face, while he tried to look over Lila’s head to see the drawing.

“You’re kind of blocking my view” Told Nathaniel and Lila moved her head a bit, then he gave her a peck on her cheek as a thank you.

“Merci” Thanked the red headed boy.

  



	32. Back from the work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon like others, that Lila is a actress.

 

“ _Hi mom I and Aria hope you are okay there in California. We miss you so much and we want, that you come back home so fast you can.” Said a brown haired girl to the phone._

“ _Mommy I can’t wait, that you come back home and to see your new movie.”_

“ _They sure will love it!” Said Nathaniel, which hold the camera to film the kids._

“ _And Ron Ron misses you too mom!” Told Piper picking their pet fox up, showing it to the camera._

“ _Of course he does” Said Aria._

“Mrs Kurtzberg, we’re here” Said a voice and a brunette sat inside a car, looking from her phone away to the driver, which sat in front at the driver’s seat.

 

In front of a house stopped the black hybrid and the driver left and opened the side door and a brunette left the car, then the chauffeur opened the trunk taking a suitcase out and gave it to the woman.

“Thank you, this ride deserves five stars” Said the brunette.

“Thank you so much Mrs Kurtzberg, If you want you can rate the ride also over the app if you want to”

“Okay I’ll do that” Said Mrs Kurtzberg.

“Oh and by the way, if you want to, my wife loves your acting and I was wondering...”

“If I could get her an autograph?” Asked the brunette. “Sure” Said Mrs Kurtzberg and the driver took one of his business cards and the brunette signed the card.

“Lila Kurtzberg” Wrote the brunette and gave it to the man.

“Thank you so much, have a nice morning” Said the man walking back into the car.

“Bye” Said Lila then looked up at the white and light blue house in front of her. She sighed in relief and walked to the door, then put her key to unlock the door, then got in and closed it behind her back.

Lila walked forwards to the stairs, then turned on the light and looked up at them, then back at her suitcase.

“I better leave it for later” Said Lila to herself and walked the stairs up, quietly. She walked on the corridor and passed by a door which had painted the names _Aria and Piper_ on it.

Lila smiled and passed her hand over the painted names on the door. She thought on the day, when their father helped the two girls painting their names on the door. Aria’s was simple colored. Her name was in a Lobster 1.4 font and was colored red and white like a Lollipop. Pipers’ was different, hers was colored orange and white and the end of the letter R had a fox tail drawn on it and it was also colored like one. Lila heard something scratching on the door and Lila slowly pushed the door back and it was a red fox, that came out of the room and walked around Lila.

“Hey Ron Ron” Greeted Lila quietly and picked him up, while he hummed to get Lila’s attention. “Mama’s back now, don’t worry” Said Lila then the door got open and there stood a red headed young girl looking up surprised at Lila.

“Aria” Said Lila and Ron Ron jumped down her arms and Lila embraced the little girl. “Did I wake you up?” Asked Lila petting the girl’s head. She picked her up and brought her to the bed, then lied her down, covering her with the bed cover and pecked her on the forehead. “Keep resting my little girl” Wished Lila and saw Ron Ron coming back on the bed lying down by the girl’s feet.

Lila stood up and looked on the other side of the room, where Aria’s sister lied sleeping. Lila walked up to Piper’s bed and went to her knees, placing her hand carefully on her forehead and gave her a little peck on her cheek.

Lila walked out, leaving the door with a little gap open, so Ron Ron could go out, if he wanted. Lila walked the corridor along, then entered into the room, walking to a tall couple bed, where there lied her husband sleeping with his chest and face down to the bed mattress. Lila looked at the night table, where they had an alarm clock, which showed the time.

“5:29” Read Lila then smiled and took her boots of, then crawled into the bed covers, making her way through it and stuck her head out of the covers, looking at her husband, with his head stuck in his pillow.

“You’re lost without me, aren’t you?” Asked Lila tickling him on his neck. The alarm clock rang, making the red head turn around to Lila’s face, making her smile.

“Nathy” Said Lila softly to her husband, making him groan quietly.

“Five more minutes” Mumbled Nathaniel making Lila giggle and lean herself closer to him, embracing him. Nathaniel opened his eyes and saw Lila lying there in front of him, smiling at him and he shook his head, looking again at the brunette.

“Lila, you’re back!” Said Nathaniel happy and Lila threw himself at his arms, rolling him on his back and lying above him.

“Missed me?” Asked Lila, earning a nod from the red head and kissed him on his lips.

“The girls missed you a lot too” Told Nathaniel as Lila lifted herself a bit up to look at Nathaniel. “That’s why you had many lost calls from me”

“You were panicking me” Said Lila. “I thought, that you had trouble with something and had to call me”

“I didn’t intend to make you feel like that, they just wanted to know how you are” Said Nathaniel. “Maybe they were too much?”

“No, It’s fine, but I think you could next time message me and then I could call you back or I’d tell you if it’s possible”

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and the clock rang again.

“Wait a second” Said Lila turning the clock off.

“Good” Said Nathaniel yawning. “I gotta get ready to work” Said Nathaniel wanting to stand up, then Lila pulled Nathaniel back to her, causing him to hit with his nose on Lila’s.

“Sorry” Apologized Nathaniel smiling sheepishly at his wife.

“Can you lend me your phone?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel reached his arm to his night table, picking up his smartphone giving it to his girlfriend.

“Why do you need it?” Asked Nathaniel.

“I need to call somebody” Said Lila followed by a yawn, then put the phone on call and waited until someone attended it.

“Hello Good morning Miss Swan it’s me Lila Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg’s wife...I ‘m calling you, cause Nathaniel has got fever and has been puking since yesterday night….Alright he or I call you tomorrow again, if he’s still ill….bye.”

“Why did you tell my boss, I’m sick?” Asked Nathaniel looking perplexed at his wife.

“I need you here now” Told Lila leaning her forehead on his. “And I haven’t snuggled with you for a month!”

“You’re crazy pumpkin” Told Nathaniel his wife, which ribbed with her nose on his.

“And I also want to have…..some fun….” Said Lila while yawning and lying her forehead on Nathaniel’s chest, closing her eyes slowly. Nathaniel smiled as his wife was very tired from her trip, then petted her back, softly helping her to fall asleep and a while later both were sleeping in each others arms, warm and comfortable in their bed cover.


	33. Fans vs Haters (Incomplete)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never made it to finish this chapter, because I couldn’t find a end for this one shot. I post it as a type of drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> Info: This is a Miraculous & Real Life crossover.

 

Nathaniel stood in front of the statue of Ladybug with a sketch book, trying to draw the heroine on his notebook.

"Oh my god it's him!" Shouted a girl, which caught the red head's attention.

"Huh?"

"Nathaniel!"

"Nathan!"

"Nath!"

"What the hell?" Asked Nathaniel shocked as he saw fangirls approaching near him.

"Be my man Nath!"

"Let me kiss you!"

"Let's make love together!"

"Eew" Replied Nathaniel and ran away followed by the squealing fans of him.

"We love you Nathaniel!"

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Nathaniel himself escaping the fangirls.

Somewhere else...

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a brunette running away from angry people.

"Help!" Shouted the brunette and another group of people showed up running to the free space between Lila and the haters.

"Stay back, she's not bad" Said one from the first group.

"She lied to make herself interesting to us" Shouted one of the haters.

"Dude, she's moved from Italy back to France. Both are very different countries, that's totally normal for many people, that start new in some places"

"But liars are losers!"

Hey kid listen" Said a light blonde guy. "She's not the only liar here"

"She is" Responded the hater. "Are you dumb or what?"

"No, but I think you are. Everyone in the world lies, so don't blame her for the mistake she did, the fact you're doing it way more worse"

"Like how?"

"Spreading to the whole fandom Lila being a bad character, fact you never, ever saw that episode, just like most of the others"

“…….Touché….”

“Look crazy fangirls!” Shouted one of Lila’s haters.

“Woah” Replied the one of Lila’s defenders looking at the girls running behind Nathaniel. She then had an idea and called all of Nathaniel’s fangirls.

 

“Hey!” Shouted the girl. “Those fans here are against Nathaniel’s existence!”

 

“Hey calm down I like him. I ship him with Chlo…..”

 

“Attack!” Shouted the fangirls of Nathaniel attacking the haters of Lila.

 

“Let’s go!” Shouted a guy pulling Lila with him followed by the other fans of Lila.

 

“Boy if you want to survive come” Suggested a blonde man and Nathaniel joined the others.

 

“Thanks” Said Nathaniel joining the group.

 

“Hey!” Shouted one of Nathaniel’s fangirls. “The others are kidnapping Tomato!”

 

“Tomato?” Asked Nathaniel and a Lila fan girl pulled him behind her to escape along with the group the Lila haters and the Nathaniel fan girls.

 

“Come back here, you have to marry Juleka!” Shouted one of the fangirls.

 

“Juleka?” Asked Nathaniel. “But she’s my friend”

 

“He’s not going to choice Juleka. He’ll choice Marinette” Said one of Nathaniel’s fan boys.

 

“Marinette?” Replied a Lila hater. “He’s totally crushed on Chloé”

 

“Chloé?” Asked Nathaniel. “Did you get hit by a truck or what?”

 

“You’re suit Alix the best”

  
“He’s Adrien’s boyfriend…”

 

“He’s not gay, he’s the perfect boyfriend material for Sabrina!”

 

“You’re all nuts!” Shouted Nathaniel.

 

“He’s Lila’s soulmate okay!” Shouted one of Lila’s fans, which ran next to him.

 

“Who the hell is Lila?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“You will know her later, but first we have to get rid of those behind us” Said the fanboy to Nathaniel.

 

“Hey, you guys know, that I’m with you” Said a fangirl of Lila, which ran behind them.

 

“Oh right, sorry Jean” Said the boy.

 

After a while they passed by the catedral of Notre Dame and Nathaniel was pushed forwards along with Lila, then a small group accompanied them down to the bridge, while the rest of the group ran over the bridge with the crowd of Lila and Nathaniel stalkers behind them. Under the bridge a teen fan girl observed the others disappearing, then looked back at Nathaniel and Lila, which sat leaned against the wall of the bridge.

 

“So before you two hide here for a little while, until the other take care of the haters and the fangirls.

“What are you going to do with the haters?” Asked Lila glaring at the black haired girl.

 

“Don’t worry, they will leave you in peace” Said the black haired teen.

 

 

 

Meanwhile….

 

“Leave my niece in peace, pezzo di mierda” Said a thick Italian slapping a Lila hater, while the others, where having a fight with each other, like they were in a bar.

 

 

 

“Okay” Responded Lila.

 

“By the way” Said the black haired girl. “Nathaniel, this is Lila. Lila, this is Nathaniel” Introduced the black girl and both looked at each other.

 

“Hey” Greeted Lila.

 

“H….hi” Greeted Nathaniel looking at the brunette. A few smirked at Nathaniel, thinking, that there was something going on in his head.

 

“Hey Molly look, the others need our help” Said another brunette. “We have to leave now!”

 

“Okay” Said the black haired girl and left along with the others.

 

“You think we are gonna be okay?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila, which shrugged her shoulders, then stood up. “Lila?” Asked Nathaniel and she looked back at him.

 

“Let’s go” Said Lila. “It’s time to have some fun” Lila said with a smirk.

 

“I don’t know, if that’s a good idea” Told Nathaniel standing up by himself.

 

“Aww come on, it will be fun” Said Lila pulling him with her.

 

 

 

 

At the Louvre all the fan girls and haters had been caught by the Lila fans and a few other fan girls of Nathaniel and waited for the last group to arrive.

 

“Well done” Said one of the group, which had stayed back before with Lila and Nathaniel.

 

“Thank you” Said a blonde fan boy. “Did you leave anyone back with the two?” Asked the boy and the boy of the other group shrieked.

 

“Uh no” Responded the boy. “Was it bad?”

 

“Come, nothing bad will happen to them, while we’re absent, right?” Asked a blonde fan girl, then a few looked back at the pyramid of the Louvre to see Nathaniel walking next to Lila listening to her, talking to him.

 

“Young love” Said a brunette teen watching them going to the museum together.

 

“How can they ever fell in love with each other?” Asked a tied up raven girl. “They’re the total opposite of each other” Said the girl and got hit on the head by another Nathaniel fan girl, which stood next to her.

 

“Shut up, Chloé isn’t also the best choice either.”

 

“I ship him with Rose” Corrected the girl.

 

“My bad”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to look how they will move on” Said a tan skinned girl and ran at the pyramid followed by a few others.

 

“Me too” Said the black haired girl. “I hope they end up together”

 

“I don’t know, but I feel interested in see, what their friendship look like” Said a dark boy and ran also to the pyramid and looked into the museum to see Nathaniel and Lila standing in front of a potrait of the Mona Lisa. Nathaniel hold a sketch block on his hands, then while he was drawing something on the block his pencil slipped of his hand, landing in front of Lila’s feet. He bowed down along with Lila and Nathaniel grabbed Lila’s hand, which arrived first on the pencil and blushed looking at the girl, which was surprised by the encounter of their hands. Nathaniel took his hand back, smiling abashed at the girl, then she giggled and gave him the pencil smiling friendly at him.

 

“Sweet” Said a dark skinned girl looking down at the museum.

 

“Where are my Tomatofox homies at?” Asked the other boy looking around. A few fans of Tomatofox came to the boy to look into the museum to see Lila laughing, while Nathaniel stood there in front of her blushing redder than his hair pigments.

Everybody looked down into the museum seeing both walking away, entering into another area of the museum, which couldn’t been seen now from above the pyramid.

 

One of the male fans, walked back from the glass and started to sing.

 

“ _He started of alone with no friends at all. But then came Marinette and made him go up”_

 

“What the hell are you doing, man?” Asked a tan skinned girl.

 

“ _She joined Françoise Dupont and got brought down by Ladybug”_ Sang a black haired girl and another fan joined in.

 

“ _He just wanted somebody to love him”_

 

“ _She wanted somebody to love her”_

 

“ _But one thing just doesn’t make sense.”_ Sang another fanboy joining in.

 

“ _Why do they hate her? She’s just a new girl, who wanted to make friends”_

 

“ _ **But that slut lied and tried to take Adrien away from Marinette!”**_ Sang a female hater.

 

“ _ **And the whole lovesquare!”**_ Added another hater.

 

“Hey chill It dude” Said a Lila fan.

 

“ **But she lied and that’s bad”**

 

“ _Hey listen? Not only her, also Marinette and Adrien. Your precious babies had done it too”_

 

“ **But Lila lied more”**

 

“ _But the others were too oblivious to believe that”_

 

“ **But not we!”**

 

“Hey guys look, they’re going to the ferris wheel” Told a dark skinned boy and followed them along with a few other fans.

 

 

“ _Hey wanna know something?”_ Asked a guy while singing and observing Lila and Nathaniel standing in front of the row for the ferris wheel.

 

“ _What?”_ Asked another Lila fan.

 

“ _Spongebob and Patrick lied to people about the chocolate, that they were selling and no one actually cared about it”_

 

“ _So what?”_

 

“ _ **But they were making money by selling chocolate. ”**_

 

“ _And?”_

 

“ _ **They lied too...”**_

 

“ _See?”_

 

“ **I don’t care, what you say. I still hate her, she lied and only losers lie to find friends”**

 

“ _But listen she was new in the school. She was alone, insecure and real strange in this place. This is not alike like down in Italy”_ Sang a black haired boy.

 

“ _In the middle of the school year, where already everyone found friends and hang all around”_ Sang a dark skinned boy.

 

“ _And she didn’t know how to befriend them” Sang a blonde looking at the two entering the cabin of the ferris wheel._

 

“ _ **Now that you say that, I think that sounds possible”**_ Sang a non Lila fan and earned a pair of eye roll from a brunette.

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think that despite both being a bit too opposite of each other, they still have something in common” Said a short haired blonde girl looking at the others.

 

“What do they have in common?” Asked one of the haters observing Nathaniel letting Lila get first in, into the ferris wheel.

 

 

 


	34. Making Out (100k Challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A meme on Instagram inspired me xD And yeah it’s supposed to be a 100k challenge, which I failed by two words :D

Nathaniel and Lila lied on their bed, smooching around, while rolling on their bed. Nathaniel shared kisses on Lila’s neck, then his kisses turned into soft and gentle sucks, making Lila moan with delight.

 

At the entrance of the room the door got opened slowly and a short, redhead toddler took a look into the room seeing his parents. **  
**

While Nathaniel kept pleasing Lila, the boy stood on the side of the bed looking at them and both opened their eyes and saw their kid standing there. **  
**

“Daddy, why are you eating mommy?” Asked the boy, causing the father to turn red.

 


	35. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go through all the current one shots I have planned to have done like a year ago. I got three exams next Friday and two assignment due middle June (Really we had three weeks free from school and you always gave this after the holidays? Not all of us have the same schedule from 7 to 16 -_-) Until the assignments are done, hopefully I can start to work on another fic, currently if I’m writing something it’s either the one shots or a short fic I planned about Nathaniel getting kidnapped.
> 
>  
> 
> So here we go with the fic.

 

Miss Bustier sat along with the classmates around a campfire grilling marshmallows and other eatable snacks on the fire, enjoying all the night under the stars in company with each other.

“You know you could get in trouble with the staff at the customs, if you didn’t have any ID to show” Said Miss Bustier looking stern at Kim, Ivan and Lila.

“I know that Miss Bustier, we are sorry about this” Apologized Ivan.

“But nothing bad happened to us Miss B.” Said Kim.

“Thanks to Lila. If they wouldn’t know her, you two would have been arrested”

“How did they know you?” Asked Marinette questioningly, while grilling the dough, which was around her stick like a snake.

“I’m very known down in Italy, they recognized me there with the boys”

“Do people here in Lugano know you too?” Asked Sabrina interested grilling her and Chloé’s marshmallow, while the blonde tried to catch a perfect picture of herself with her smartphone.

“I don’t know” Responded Lila. “Maybe those who are Italians do”

“What’s so different about Lugano?” Asked Chloé looking at the brunette.

“Lugano isn’t in Italy and probably that’s why people here don’t recognize Lila”

“Wait we’re not in Italy?” Asked Chloé confused then looked at her posted picture to see Lugano, Switzerland written on the location, which the app automatically recognizes. “But why did my phone before message me, that I was in Italy?”

“I don’t know, you must have been near the Italian border, that you caught their signal and were messaged of being in another country.” Told Adrien. “This afternoon, when I took a swim there at the river I had received one too and on the other side of the river already is Italy”

“Okay I didn’t know this could happen Adrikins”

“No problem Chlo”

“Okay children, but I still want you to listen. Please don’t go to the customs zone or some other way to Italy or anywhere else without having inform me or having my permission to do so. I’m responsible for you all and I can’t handle with the guilt, if somebody of you gets hurt”

“What if a werewolf shows up and hurt us?” Asked Kim making the others laugh. “You’re responsible for that too?” Questioned the Vietnamese making the teacher roll her eyes in amusement.

“Not really Kim, but I doubt there are any werewolves inside the forest”

“I’d love to see Wolves in the nature” Said Alix. “I never got to see one”

“Wolves live here in a protected area. We need to look, where it is and they probably don’t easily show up, when humans are near” Said Miss Bustier.

“How’s the bread you’re making Marinette?” Asked Nino looking at the nearly baked dough on Marinette’s stick.

“Nearly done” Replied Marinette.

“Actually I got now appetite on one of those too” Said Nino licking his lips.

“I made enough dough for each of us to use” Told Marinette. “It’s inside the cooling box”

“Great” Said Nino getting up. “Anyone else wants a bit too?” Asked Nino and Adrien, Lila, Nathaniel, Kagami and Ivan raised their hands for, then Nino nodded and walked at the cooling box, near a ladybug themed tent.

“With who are you sharing the tent Nathaniel?” Asked Lila looking at the red read sitting next to her shoving three marshmallows into his mouth.

“Huh” Mumbled Nathaniel looking at Lila, which giggled at how Nathaniel’s cheeks were with the marshmallows inside his mouth.

“Are you alone in a tent or with somebody?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel swallowed his chewed sweets down.

“I’m sharing the tent with Ivan” Responded Nathaniel and licked up his cupid bow over his lips, which had a bit of liquid from the grilled marshmallow. “You’re alone?”

“Nope I’m with Kagami” Responded Lila taking her stick away from the fire, then looked back at the boy.

“At least you’re not alone” Said Nathaniel and Lila hold her marshmallows in front of Nathaniel’s nose. “They’re good” Said Nathaniel then the brunette nudged him with the marshmallow, making a pink dot on his nose.

“Here take it” Offered Lila. Nathaniel nodded, then opened his mouth for Lila to stick the soft candy inside his mouth, then he grabbed it by closing his mouth and pulling back from Lila’s stick, earning a lovely smile of the girl.

“Thanks” Said Nathaniel and Nino appeared to pick up their sticks, then walked back to help Marinette prepare the sticks for the students.

“Is that like regular bread?” Asked Kim looking at Marinette putting on a stick dough around it.

“Yeah yeast dough” Responded Marinette.

“Here you got” Said Nino giving Kagami and Lila a stick with dough back.

“Thanks” Said Kagami and Lila.

“Don’t forget mine bro” Said Adrien.

“Hey you told me to always attend the ladies first, didn’t you?” Asked Nino jokingly. “Now you gotta deal with it”

“Of course I have” Said Adrien rolling his eyes while smirking at his friend’s playful attitude.

“You still can pick some marshmallows” Said Kagami to the blonde. “They’re still eatable” Said Kagami pointing to the bag between her and Nathaniel.

“Sure” Said Adrien picking one out. “It was a good idea before we finish the school to do this trip”

“Yeah” Agreed Alya.

“Totally” Added Lila holding the bread over the campfire, then she leaned herself to Nathaniel’s arm, lying her head on his shoulder getting his attention.

“Only two more days and the summer break will begin and the first week will be all about us” Said Lila placing her point finger on Nathaniel’s chest, doing circular moves on them. “Then I will go visit Italy and we won’t see each other for so long”

“Almost everyone will be away and I will have to stay here”

“Don’t worry Nathy, I will always video call you before I go to bed, is that a deal?”

“Yeah” Agreed Nathaniel getting a kiss of Lila on his nose, followed by a giggle coming from the Italian. “Kagami will go to Japan too, right?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from his girlfriend.

“If you two wouldn’t have come to my life, no one would have ever forgive the mistakes I did in the past or even give me a chance to get to know my real me” Said Lila neutral.

“Chill Lila, everything is better now. You have apologized and explained, why you did so and they have forgive you.” Told Nathaniel making Lila smile and embrace him.

“You’re the best” Said Lila then looked at Marinette giving them the stick with the dough back and Nathaniel picked it and looked along with Lila at Kagami picking from the marshmallow bag a pink one out, sticking it on the end of the stick, then stuck her hand again in the bag at the same time like Adrien, then both removed their away while blushing abashed about that. Nathaniel yawned, then continued to grill his bread over the fire.

 

 

 

After the long afternoon with the other students Lila and Kagami were in their tent lying under their own cover with a smartphone’s light turned on.

“I saw the way he looked at you. I know he’s got a thing for you” Told Lila looking at the Japanese girl.

“Keep it down Lila. I don’t want anyone to hear that” Demanded Kagami looking embarrassed at her friend.

“You should not hide your feelings from someone you love. If you don’t show it to them, you will never know, if they feel the same”

“Someday Lila, now get to sleep” Asked Kagami lying down, pulling her cover up.

“But tomorrow you will try it” Said Lila making Kagami sigh.

“You really do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course, you’re my best friend” Said Lila then saw a shadow in front of the tent. “Oh oh, there is somebody!” Shrieked Lila looking at the entrance of the tent and the shadow looked forwards at her.

“It’s me Lila” Said the voice and it was Nathaniel, who got into the tent, moving on his knees to the brunette.

“Oh great” Said Lila relieved.

“Just wanted to say goodnight” Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight sweetie” Wished Lila holding Nathaniel’s hands.

“Night” Wished Nathaniel then noted Lila’s smirk as she still hold his hands. “Okay you can let me go” Said Nathaniel.

“You know there’s a free spot here next to me, you could stay here” Offered Lila taking up her cover and signing him to take the spot next to her.

“What if Miss Bustier caught me in here” Told Nathaniel a bit anxious.

“Come, I’m not asking you to make love with me”

“If you’re really going to do that, get out of here!”

“I just wanted to cuddle with you, but if you’re afraid, that Miss Bustier could say anything, then we can do it tomorrow or when we’re back in Paris” Told Lila. “And much more” Said Lila flirty at the red head.

“If Kagami doesn’t mind I’ll be here with you” Said Nathaniel lying down.

“As long as you two don’t screw around, I’m fine with it” Said Kagami making Lila chuckle, then lying down on the ground, next to her boyfriend, which pulled the cover over them.

“Well….uh good night” Wished Nathaniel watching Kagami turning the light off the phone, then Lila placed her arms around Nathaniel.

“That’s a nice shirt you got” Complimented Lila as she embraced the boy.

“I’ve been sleeping since the second day with it, since I got stung by mosquitoes during the night”

“Oh” Said Lila. “Look tomorrow, when we’re going to Lugano we could by a spray or a gel for the bites”

“Yeah that would be great” Said Nathaniel and got kissed by Lila on the mouth, then both shared another kiss again.

“Please, this is kinda irritating” Said Kagami, making Lila laugh.

“Okay we should let her rest” Said Lila lying her head on Nathaniel’s chest.

“Yeah” Whispered Nathaniel. “Goodnight Lila”

“Goodnight baby”

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write this before my birthday and publish it on my birthday, but haven’t had enough time to do so :(

A t the front  of a yellow mansion in the front of it  was a long table placed in the front of the stairs to the building and around the table a woman placed white  porcelain plates on the table, followed by a  red head placing the cutlery on the sides of each plate the woman had set. 

“It’s really great, that you and Lila’s friends want to surprise her along with us Nathaniel” Said the adult woman.

“Thanks Mia” Responded Nathaniel placing a fork on the left side of the plate, following Mia along the table.

“How are you doing over there boys?” Asked Mia looking at a small stage, where Nino tried to put his DJ table to work along with Ivan. 

“Good Mia” Responded Ivan and the music started to play as Nino fixed his mix table.

“That’s great” Said Mia.

Kagami walked across the plot passing by the stage, checking on the friend, then  observed Juleka and Rose hanging up  garlands over the  bow separating the mansion’s lot from the streets.

“Do you girls think we could need more balloons for up there?” Asked the Japanese girl looking up at the two girlfriends.

“It would be more amazing” Responded Rose looking down at the blue haired girl.

“Good, where did you leave the pump?” Asked Kagami walking the wall along, then noted near the corner of the wall the bicycle pump next to a bag of various colored balloons. Kagami picked up both, then walked to the table, where Nathaniel was done with placing the cutlery and Kagami pushed the boy on his jacket.

“You need more balloons?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Yeah and I need you to hold or fill the balloons” Asked Kagami.

“I was about to help Mia bring the snacks out to the table” 

“Do you want to assist me later then?” Asked Kagami and Adrien appeared along with Mylène and Alya. 

“Hey” Greeted the three students.

“Adrien could help you?” Suggested Nathaniel.

“What can I do?” Asked the blonde.

“I need someone to hold the balloons as I’m filling them up with air” 

“I can help you, if you want” Said Adrien to his fencing mate and Nathaniel left the two back, making his way into the mansion passing by Mia, which stopped.

“Look here carry them out, I’ll getting the others” Told Mia giving Nathaniel two chips packages. 

“Okay” Said Nathaniel looking at the red and the orange colored bags, then walked the corridor back to the exit of the house.

“Is there anything more to help you?” Asked Mylène looking at the boy.

“Maybe Mia” Replied Nathaniel.

“Marinette hasn’t arrived yet, right?” Asked Alya. “She told me, she delivers the cake along with her father”

“Yes Mia ordered there the cake”

“I’m going to see, if Mia needs help then” Said Mylène walking into the corridor of the mansion.

“Adrien is invited too?” Asked Alya as she saw him tie up a balloons, which he gave to Rose to hang it up on the bow of the door.

“He’s gonna play the keyboard later, when Lila’s here. Also Luka and Juleka are going to play with the others”

“I didn’t know” 

“Man Alya you gotta see the bunch of snacks the way, they’re put on a big plate” Told Mylène holding a tray with small bowls with various nuts and cookies inside them.

“I see it later, when she brought it out” Said Alya and looked at Adrien holding the balloon, which Kagami was filling in with air. Alya chuckled then walked away at the stage.

“How long have you been planing this party?” Asked Adrien looking at the blue haired girl.

“At my birthday I heard Lila complaining to Nathaniel, that her parents are rarely ever present at her birthdays and that it would probably only be her present and the others from the staff of the Rossi’s.” Explained Kagami. “Nathaniel asked me for help and we planed with Mia together the party for Lila”

“Lila will definitely like the party” Said Adrien and the balloon cracked, covering Adrien’s face with red gum. Kagami gazed with eyes wide open at Adrien, then started to laugh as she saw him like that.

“Haha” Said Adrien unfazed about it, then Kagami took the gum of his face.

“Thanks” Said Adrien smiling at the blue haired girl, which had turned a bit red on her face, moving her head down in embarrassment.

“Marinette is here with the cake” Said Rose pointing down at the entrance, where Mr Dupain hold the cake and Marinette three other boxes with pastries.

“I will open the door” Said Adrien walking to the gate opening it back to let the two get in.

“Hello Adrien, nice to see you again” Said Tom, making Marinette blush.

“Dad?” 

“Hey Marinette” Greeted Adrien waving at Marinette.

“H...hi Adrien” Greeted Marinette a bit nervous. “How’s balloon….how’s going?” 

“I’m great, thanks and you?”

“Same” Said Marinette. 

“Good afternoon Mr Dupain” Greeted Mia. “I’d love to bring the cake into the fridge, we will bring out after the lupper”

“I can bring it, just need instructions” Told Tom with a laugh, then followed the assistant of the Rossi’s into the mansion.

“That’s a lot of snacks on the table” Said Marinette looking at the table full with decorations and snacks.

“I think I bring this into the house, there are no free plates for me to share the pastries” 

“You could put on the other plates here one of each pastry?” Suggested Kagami.

“That’s a great idea, but what if not all like, what they have on the plate?” Asked Marinette looking at Kagami.

“Maybe you got a good point there” Said Kagami afterwards Marinette made her way to the entrance of the house.

“Shall we fill more balloons Rose?” Asked Kagami looking up at the blonde.

“Maybe a few more?” Replied Rose looking down at the two fencing students. Adrien was blowing a balloon up with his mouth, then he let go the helium into his mouth by accident, then shook his head by it.

“This tasted awful” Said Adrien with a high pitched voice. “Hey my voice sounds funny” Said Adrien and Kagami looked back at him, talking like that. “Hilarious” Replied Adrien chuckling with the helium voice, making Kagami chuckle.

“I think Lila is coming” Said Rose looking down at Kagami and Adrien.

“What brand is the car?” Asked Kagami. “Is it a black SUV?”

“Yeah and the symbol on the front has a wreath around a sort of blazon” Told Rose and slide the ladder down along with Juleka.

“Lila is coming!” Announced Rose and near the table was Nathaniel placing the pastries with Marinette and Mia.

“She’s coming!” Shouted Nathaniel hiding under the table. 

“Nathaniel come here, you’re one of the persons she needs to see first” Said Kagami helping the boy up to accompany him to the entrance.

“Uh...” Said Nathaniel and Kagami stopped with him beside Rose and Juleka, which stood at the entrance observing the gate opening back automatically, so that the driver could get the SUV into the forecourt of the plot.

“Welcome home Lila!” Said Rose exitedly grabbing the handle of the car, pushing it back to open, but it didn’t want to open. “Grrr” Growled Rose placing both of her legs on the door, trying to open the car’s door.

“The car is locked Rose” Directed Kagami and Rose came down, stepping back from the door, which got open and a tall, brunette girl got out, closing the door.

“Happy birthday!” Shouted all along with the driver giving three honks for the celebration.

“Thank you so much” Said Lila as she got embraced by Juleka and Rose. 

“You have to see the present I made for you Lila. You will love it!” 

“Thank you Rose, that wasn’t necessary” Said Lila as the short girl got off her arms.

“Happy birthday Lila” Wished Kagami earning a hug from the brunette. “Hope you will like the party” 

“Thank you Kagami” Said Lila giving Kagami a sisterly kiss on the friend’s cheek. 

“Happy birthday Lila” Wished Nathaniel opening his arms at Lila, which she gladly took behind her back, holding her hands behind Nathaniel’s head, leaning her face on his forehead. 

“Thank you honey” Thanked Lila sharing later a kiss with the red head on the lips. “Can’t wait to see, what you bought for my birthday” Said Lila with a giggle, making Nathaniel chuckle nervously.

“Yeah….uh….you will love it” Said Nathaniel letting Lila go, which walked at the table.

“You didn’t forget her present, didn’t you?” Asked Kagami gazing at the boy.

“No! I’m just afraid, if she will like it or not”

“You worked long and hard on them, your present will make everyone’s gift look like a joke”

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Well not exactly, but compared to other boyfriends it would” 

“Okay, what did you get her by the way?” Asked Nathaniel. 

“A book by Jean Hamamoto” Replied Kagami.

“Okay” Said Nathaniel and Lila came back grabbing both of her friends on the hands.

“Come you two, have all a seat” Asked Lila walking along with the two to the long table.

7 7777777777

As  the most of the visitors were eating Lila and Kagami were chatting, while Nathaniel picked out of the table another mini burger to eat it.

“It turned out so great, I can’t believe you did all this for me” Said Lila.

“Nathaniel told me the next day at my party, that he felt sad and wished to help you, then I suggested him, if he would like to help me planing this for you with Mia and it turned out good” 

“You’re so sweet Nathaniel” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was about to pick a canapè with salmon, then he noted the two girls looking at him.

“Am I eating too much?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Nope feel free to eat as much as you want” Said Lila reaching him the plate closer to him.

“So much I’m not going to eat to Lila”

“I know you well” Said Lila jokingly, making Nathaniel roll his eyes and grab his canapè.

“Hey Nath, you should be the first to give Lila your present, don’t you think?” Asked Kagami.

“No! I mean why not….it’s her birthday, why don’t you let her choose, whose gift she wants to open?” Suggested Nathaniel.

“Good idea” Said Lila standing up, walking to a small table with some presents on it and picked a blue wrapped one, which had a rectangular form and was almost as thick as the red wrapped gift, which stood next to the blue Lila had picked. “This one….that’s yours Nathy” Said Lila walking back to the boy, then she sat down on his lap gazing back at the turquoise eyed boy.

“Can’t wait to see, what it is” Said Lila opening the present, while Nathaniel smiled sheepishly as the girl ripped of the paper. As she opened it, she had a there a notebook and on the etiquette, where the owner’s name should be written it said _“Lila Rossi’s 16_ _th_ _Birthday gift”_

“A notebook?” Asked Kagami and Lila opened it, revealing a pencil sketch of Lila, smiling at the fourth wall. “Aww” Said Kagami as she saw the picture. Lila moved the page to the next, showing the same portrait, except it was made with water colors. 

“I made with pencil, coloring pencils, pens, charcoal, chalk, water color and felt tip pens and not all pictures look like that” Told Nathaniel as Lila was passing from page to page. Lila landed on one, where she looked like she was doing a selfie along with Nathaniel, which showed the peace sign to the outside of the frame. 

“This is amazing Nathaniel” Said Lila smiling brightly as she bewitched the many artistic creations her boyfriend had made.

“You even made me?” Asked Kagami surprised.

“And Lila” Added Nathaniel. “I didn’t want to show it with the others around, cause it looks weird to have drawn you or the others too without their permission. I’m sorry, I didn’t ask to”

“I accept your apologize Nathaniel” Said Kagami. “They’re too amazing for me to scold you about it”

“You’re the best boyfriend I ever had Nathaniel” Complimented Lila giving him a long kiss on the cheeks. 

“You’re flattering me” 

“That’s great” Said Lila placing her gift down, to place her arms around Nathaniel’s back. “This gift deserves much praise from the others, not only me”

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Called Nino from the stage. “Before Happy birthday for you Lila, I hope you’re enjoying this evening along with the others.”

“He isn’t going to sing isn’t he?” Asked Lila looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Our dudes are going to play for you some of your favorite songs in our style, followed by a little theater piece played by Ivan, Myléne and Luka. Hope you enjoy it”

“That’s so sweet” Said Lila and saw Luka and Juleka coming up at the stage along with Adrien, which then started to play a song.

“Wish we could have added somebody to sing too. We had Rose, but she didn’t know the lyrics of the songs” Told Kagami.

“But you do” Said Lila.

“What?” Asked Kagami. “You want me to sing? No, I’m not a good singer”

“Yes you are” Responded Lila. “I heard you last time, when you took a shower after fencing. You’re amazing”

“Fine, next time I’ll sing for you”

“Yeah and it better be not playback” Said Lila making Nathaniel and Kagami laugh.

“I promise” Responded Kagami with a giggle.

“And I will write a song for you next year”

“That would be the sweetest thing Nath” Said Lila hugging him a little more tight, keeping looking at the band playing an Italian song for the Italian girl.

 

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I should really go to bed now :P Hope you liked this one shot. Isn’t as big as the last chapters to the Super Nathan fic, but it’s still not that bad.


	37. Dyed Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by some random memory from when I was younger and watched Caillou and saw an episode, where his parents painted with him a shirt. I can’t remember, except it had to do about him accidentally making it dirty with grape juice, if I’m correct.
> 
> Aria, Piper and Kitt are Lila and Nathaniel’s children. The kids’ credits go to Sunshine Story, cause she came up with those cute rascals :3
> 
> Also Nathaniel and Lila are adults (Obviously xD) and the children are around 7-8 years old.
> 
> Hope I caption their personas right.

 

Nathaniel stood inside his studio in front of a relay, dipping his paintbrush he hold with his left hand inside a cup with water, afterward he took it out, passing on a box with various colors, pressing the brush on the top of the yellow color, then he looked at the canvas, where he had drawn the lines of a fence.

“Hmm” Hummed Nathaniel placing his folded point finger under his lips, thinking about the sketch on the step he was about to do. “Maybe I could paint it later with a light gray tune” Remarked Nathaniel at the look of his white canvas, which only had the lines of his draft, which he needed to paint.

“Daddy!” Shouted a voice coming from behind Nathaniel.

“What happened?” Asked Nathaniel looking back, seeing a red headed girl running into the room, embracing Nathaniel’s legs from behind. “Aria, what happened?” Questioned Nathaniel gazing down at the daughter, which looked up at him with her forest green eyes, tragically.

“Piper made my new shirt dirty” Complained Aria annoyed.

“That was an accident” Called Piper getting into the room, where the two red heads stood. “I needed her felt pen, but she didn’t want to share it with me”

“I was using it, you had to wait, until I was done” Replied Aria.

“The pen is almost empty, after you were done I couldn’t use it anymore”

“Girls please calm down” Asked Nathaniel as the two girls, were arguing with each other. “How did Piper make your shirt dirty?” Asked Nathaniel placing his hand on the shoulder of the red headed girl, feeling the wet textile of it. “Why are you wet and….did you fell on….mud?” Asked Nathaniel questioningly as he noted in the middle of the shirt a brown stain.

“Piper took my pen away then” Asserted Aria getting interrupted by her twin.

“You’re lying!” Shouted the brunette.

“Yes you did!” Hissed Aria back. “You stole my pen and I wanted to have it back, then you pushed me into the ground, where it was wet from the sprinkler, which was watering the garden.”

“I fell over Aria, dropping the pen and it landed on her shirt, making it look like this”

“Hmm I think this won’t go out darling” Said Nathaniel to Aria, which had tears in the eyes.

“My Nonna gave it to me and now it’s ruined” Said Aria crying on Nathaniel’s stomach, then Nathaniel placed his arms behind the little girl’s back, petting her on the head.

“Your Nonna won’t be mad at you, I promise” Said Nathaniel coming down on his knees to comfort her.

“Will you tell mommy?” Asked Piper looking at her father. “I swear it was an accident, I didn’t want to cause trouble”

“I won’t Piper” Affirmed Nathaniel holding his arm out for Piper to get into Mr Kurtzberg’s arms too. “You’re the best dad”

“What are you painting dad?” Asked Aria looking up at his canvas.

“Just a little something for Anita’s mom” Told Nathaniel. Piper chuckled as she looked at Aria’s shirt, making the sister frown.

“What?”

“Remember that movie, our mommy saw last week?” Asked Piper earning a nod from the red head. “Your shirt made me think of those guys, that walked around with those beautiful colored shirts.”

“Yeah, but mine’s not as pretty as from them” Said Aria sad, making Nathaniel wide his eyes as he had a flash of insight.

“Girls, wanna help Daddy make a few shirts like those from the TV show?” Asked Nathaniel making the two girls smile excitedly at each other.

“Yes!” Shouted both girls in chorus.

“Good got and get yourself one or two shirts, a shirt, that doesn’t have anything written on it” Ordered Nathaniel seeing the girls leaving the room. He left the room, making his way into the bureau, next to his studio and looked around the table to find a transparent box filled with rubber bands and left the place back, taking the box with him.

* * *

 

In the afternoon in front of the house a dark blue hybrid stopped and behind a brown haired woman left the car, waving at someone inside the car.

“Only tomorrow and we’re done with this season” Said Lila at the person, closing the door normally, then looked up at the white house of her family. Behind the fence, she saw a fox sitting behind the gate wagging with the tail at the sight of the brunette, making her smile and enter into the garden.

“Good afternoon Ron-Ron, did you miss me?” Asked Lila petting the fox on his head, making him wag his tail in excitement. “You’re such a pretty boy Ron-Ron” Complimented Lila observing the fox lie down on his back for Lila to pet his belly, which he enjoyed greatly. “Where are the others?” Asked Lila then heard one of the twins giggle.

“Come let’s see, what they’re doing” Said Lila walking around the house, followed by the fox running at the backyard in front of the owner. Lila saw Nathaniel holding Piper up at the clothesline for the girl to hang up a red colored shirt with a swirling pattern on it.

“It looks so beautiful dad, can we make one for mom too?” Asked Piper looking at his father.

“What do you want to do for mama?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel looked along with Piper at the Italian woman.

“This one will be for Kitt” Said Aria holding a small, green t-shirt with her hands, which are protected by rubber gloves.

“Grrr” Roared Kitt playfully at the sight of the green shirt.

“He probably liked to see a dinosaur on that shirt” Explained Lila picking up the toddler, giving him a peck on the cheeks. “Mi tesoro bello” Lila called the little red head, which gazed at her face with his ice blue green eyes.

“Mom you like this shirt?” Asked Aria showing the mother a blue and red patterned shirt.

“It looks amazing Aria” Replied Lila looking at the smile of her daughter.

“As I bought the colors for the textiles I bought two blank shirts for you in case we would use a shirt you wouldn’t like and yeah...you wouldn’t talk to me for weeks”

“Don’t be such a drama queen” Lila said with a chuckle. “Why are you actually coloring the shirts?” Asked Lila observing Aria lumping a white shirt together, then put a rubber band over the formed circle with the shirt.

“Piper accidentally painted Aria’s shirt with brown felt tip pen, making her feel bad, cause it was my mother’s gift, then I offered them to make it look better by tie dyeing her shirt and a few others, they choose” Explained Nathaniel to his wife.

“When can we all wear them dad?” Asked Aria as she was squirting with a red bottle ink on the folded, wet shirt, which was sucking the color into the textile as she dyed the shirt at one side.

“We need to wait an hour or more, then we need to put it under water and rinse it up carefully” Answered Nathaniel. “Maybe by dinner time we can use it”

“And if not we can tomorrow, if you don’t mind” Added Lila.

“Okay” Said Aria making her mother smile, which placed her arm around the daughters back, pulling her closer to give her a forehead kiss.

“How was work?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Great” Responded Lila. “Tomorrow we will finish this season, then wait until we get the permission to film at the Louvre”

“Nice” Said Nathaniel.

“Mom can we go all watch a movie together?” Asked Piper grabbing her mother on the hand. “At the cinema?”

“What movies are airing there?” Asked Lila and Piper shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know” Responded Piper and Lila took one arm off Kitt to take her phone out of the pocket.

“I’ll check it out”

“I know how to train a dinosaur is coming out next week and this week Fifty shades of Agreste” Told Nathaniel.

“Is that a movie from Adrien Agreste?” Asked Piper.

“Yeah but it’s not appropriate for your age” Explained Nathaniel his daughter.

“There’s Cunning Cooper, Adrien’s new movie, Pacifier, Papercuts, Tangled up in me and Memes”

“Memes?” Asked Aria confused.

“Apparently a movie about memes” Said Nathaniel rolling his eyes.

“Doesn’t sound like a good movie to you huh?”

“I don’t know, if it is going to end well”

“We see it someday when people watched it” Said Lila giving her kids a look. “Have you decided for one?”

“Is Cunning Cooper about Foxes?” Asked Piper looking at her parents.

“Ro-Ro” Said Kitt placing his little hand on Lila’s smartphone on the image of an anthropomorphic fox.

“Yes and Kitt seems interested.”

“Cunning Cooper is sort of a thief, that steals from the snobby, rich people for the poor people. Similar to Robin Hood” Explained Nathaniel. “I used to play video games from him, when I was younger”

“Can we watch this mom? Can we, can we?” Asked Aria and Piper at the same time.

“Of course” Answered Lila.

“And can we have smarties as topping for our popcorn?” Asked Piper jumping.

“We see that later girls, now go wash your hands and we met in the garage” Ordered Lila and the girls left excited, about going to see the movie.

“Will we have to get Kitt something else to him?” Asked Nathaniel his wife. “Popcorn for his age is a bit critical, because of the kernels he could choke and die?”

“We could buy a yogurt or two on the way to the cinema?” Suggested Nathaniel. “Just need to take a spoon from home eventually”

“Good, but you know he doesn’t like fruit pieces in it” Concluded Lila. “My little Prince only deserves the best” Said Lila embracing the red headed boy tightly.

“I’m getting the spoon and the car key” Said Nathaniel giving Lila a kiss on her cheek, then made his way into the house, while Lila stood there cuddling with her son.

“Let’s go bello, I need to put your shoes on” Said Lila walking into the house followed by their pet fox.


	38. Note

** F unny fact: A newspaper inspired me to write this. **

Nathaniel sat with Lila in her big bedroom on a couch she had a few meters away from her bed, looking at a movie, they were watching together.

“There’s nothing better, than spending time with my boyfriend, watching all day Netflix, chilling and enjoying each others company” Expressed Lila leaning herself on Nathaniel’s chest for him, to embrace her by putting his arms behind her back.

“Well said” Responded the red head after the Italian girl said that and he nudged his nose on hers, then got kissed on his nose by her. “Thanks for helping me finishing my Math homework”

“No problem. I know how Ms Mendeleiev is with you” 

“Well, I used to draw a lot, rather than paying attention to the lessons. You kind of have to blame me for her dislike on me”

“She’s kinda rude to most of the students. I can’t remember if there was a time, she treated us the way Miss Bustier does.”

“With respect?”

“Yeah I get it, why she dislikes Chloé. She’s always acting like, she owns everything, me because I don’t pay attention, you because you’re always messing with her, when she’s messing with me. The others don’t do anything, but she seems to dislike them too”

“I think she doesn’t really dislike them, it’s just the way she is” Explained Lila. “My dad is also selfish as an example. He thinks he can tell me, who I shall date and who I shouldn’t. He thinks you’re a bad influence and behind our money, but that’s not true”

“What he thinks that?”

“He also doesn't like it, that I’m dating someone, who’s...uhm… not as class as us Rossi’s.”

“Right….” Nathaniel said with a sighed.

“Nath it’s not important, what he thinks of you. You’re the person I’m in love with and want to be. I don’t care, if you were the poorest boy in Paris or the son of my parents enemy.”

“Me too” Admitted Nathaniel. “I don’t care, if you’re rich. Even if you would lose everything you had, I would still be there for you”

“Like the day we met”

“Right”

“You’re sweet” Complimented Lila placing her hands on his cheeks, planting a quick kiss on his lips, turning Nathaniel light up a bit on his cheeks. Lila kept lying on Nathaniel’s front, then heard him sight.

“Tomorrow is Monday and that means we start with Mrs Mendeleiev in Maths and Chemistry” Uttered Nathaniel passing his hand slowly on Lila’s arm up and down, much for Lila’s enjoyment.

“Chemistry is the worst subject with her, the time there doesn’t even seem to pass”

“Like for me”

“Yeah” Groaned Lila still savoring Nathaniel caressing her gently.

“You still have to pack your books I see” Told Nathaniel seeing Lila’s books on her desk, next to the TV.

“I still got time” Whispered Lila quietly to Nathaniel. “I’d like to enjoy the rest of the evening with you before you go” Lila said poking him on the nose with hers.

“I’d love to” Replied Nathaniel making Lila smile amorously.

“If you don’t mind. I need go to the toilet, be right back” Said Lila leaving him back at the couch, getting out of her room. Nathaniel sighed amused watching his girlfriend leave, then got himself comfortable on the couch, looking at the TV and the pile of books on Lila’s table caught his attention.

“Hmm” Hummed Nathaniel getting up from the couch, going to the table and searched through the books, then found the science book, sorting it out. Nathaniel opened the cover of the book, glancing at the title and down on the corner Lila’s name written on it along with her address. Nathaniel smiled and took from Lila’s desk a blue pen, sat down on the desk and started to doddle down something, while Lila was away. Nathaniel heard footsteps on the floor, then put the book inside the pile back and sat back on the couch quickly for Lila to believe, he had been there the whole time.

Lila entered into the room again, closing the door behind her and walked up at the couch, sitting down next to Nathaniel, which faked an innocent smile at the brunette.

“You’re hiding something?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head, afterward Lila smirked at the red head. “You’re sure”

“Y...yes, just missed you a bit”

“Dork” Said Lila with a giggle, then kissed him on the lips, placing her arms behind him to continue to make out with him, while he did the same, then lied back on the couch pulling her girlfriend along with him to show his affection to her.

* * *

 

Next day inside the classroom of Mrs Mendeleiev the class of Miss Bustier sat on their seats looking at the teacher talking.

“Last Friday I gave you the task 2.3.5 to 3.3.1 as homework from the science book as you remember” Said Mrs Mendeleiev. “Open your notebook with your solutions for me to see, then we will check the solutions and work in pairs on the next page.”

Lila took out from her messenger bag her book and notebook for science along with the other classmates. Next to her sat Adrien’s fencing colleague Kagami, who had already had her book and notebook open for the teacher to check it.

“Did you have any difficulty in finishing the tasks?” Asked Lila as she placed her books for the subject on the desk.

“Just the last exercise was complicated to solve” Responded the Japanese girl observing Lila open both books then Lila got surprised by looking at the inside of one of her books.

“Aww look” Questioned Lila the desk mate, which looked at Lila’s book to see over the square, which contained Lila’s name the sentence _I_ _love you Lila Rossi_ surrounded with many hearts and horizontal lying three’s, playing off as birds flying between the hearts in the small doodle.

“Nathaniel is a sweetheart” Confessed Kagami smiling at the brunette, which kept gazing at the sketch of her boyfriend.

**This was short I know, I just found it cute to make it. I got inspired by a newspaper article of the most romantic things had become from their lovers :3**


	39. Lila's Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was taking screenshots of the Reverser episode and had this idea.

Inside the classroom number 33 the students of Miss Bustier’s class Alix, Rose, Marinette, Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila were spending the time in there making various types of works of their own.

Juleka sat on a bench with Rose on her lap reading a sheet from a pink booklet Rose hold.

“I find the lyrics good” Complimented the raven-haired girl. “Luka will like it”

“You know it would be great if we would get another girl or someone else to sing in the band instead of me” Suggested the petite blonde. “Someone with a finer voice”

“But you’re great the way you are Rose”

“I know Juleka, but you know I’m not that great at singing songs, that are meant to be calmer you know”

“You just need practice”

“Do you know anyone with a good singing voice?” Asked Nathaniel looking back at the girl from his seat, stopping to draw on his comic book.

“No sadly not” Responded Rose sad. Rose then looked up at Lila, who sat leaned on Nathaniel’s table writing something on a brown book.

“Can you sing Lila?” Asked the blonde in the pink dress the brunette. Lila was still deepened in the writing and Nathaniel poked her on her arm, making her pay attention to him.

“Oh sorry” Apologized Lila looking at the other classmates. “I was kind of….”

“No problem Lila” Assured Rose. “We wanted to know if you would like to sing the song I wrote”

“Oh no thank you, Rose, I’m not really into singing in front of people”

“Oh, that would be cool.” Rose told the Italian girl making a sad face.

“Lila is more into writing, right?” Questioned Marinette, who was sewing her family’s bakery’s logo on an apron.

“It’s my passion Marinette.” Said Lila, while hugging her book.

“Nathaniel do you still need someone to write together with you the comic book?” Asked the blue haired girl gazing at the redhead.

“I wrote some plots down and showed them to Lila and she found them good” Responded Nathaniel glancing at the brunette, which smiled at him and after he looked back at Marinette she rolled her eyes down with pink cheeks.

“That’s great Nathaniel” Said Marinette. “If you want I know from another class a boy named Marc. He likes to write just like Lila and he’s a big fan of your artworks on the school blog.”

“If he’s interested we could try, but what about you Lila. You kind of belong here too. You helped me to improve my plots”

“You know, that I don’t belong to your art class.” Said Lila looking at the red head’s turquoise eyes.

“But the teacher can add you. There won’t be a problem” Insisted Nathaniel.

“He’s right. There’s a place for everyone here. Even you Lila.” Explained the class teacher, who was looking at a small canvas painting of another student.

“Wa Wa La Wa Co” Mumbled Alix into her spray paint mask.

“Huh?” Replied Lila confused and Alix took it off.

“It would be cool if you joined Lila” Spoke the pink haired girl.

“If I can I join.” Lila told the others. “At least I can spend the time with you, while Kagami has fencing lessons”

“We can be friends here too. No one said it wasn’t allowed” Nathaniel said making the girls giggle.

“Did I say something wrong?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila petted the boy on his hair.

“No, it was just funny. No one has meant to hurt you” Confirmed Lila.

“Yeah Nath, no one here is a meanie” Added Marinette making the boy smile.

“I’ll be meeting up with Kagami, you’re interested?” Asked Lila looking at the redhead.

“Another day, I still want to finish this page before I leave”

“We’re still here for him. He won’t get in any trouble” Said Alix jokingly and Nathaniel threw a crumpled paper at the girl, making her laugh.

“See you tomorrow.” Said Nathaniel seeing Lila leaving the classroom. Nathaniel leaned himself back on the chair sighing.

“What’s wrong Nath?” Asked Rose looking at the boy.

“How is she going to like me, if I act like an idiot?”

“You weren’t acting like an idiot Nath.” Said Alix. “It’s just your hormones, that can’t control you correctly when you’re around her”

“Love is complicated.” Said Marinette.

“You’re the pro on that Marinette” Alix said making Marinette grin at her embarrassed.

“Yeah feel guilty”

“I don’t know if she’s interested in me and if she isn’t how am I suppose to make her so”

“Well, the good thing is, you both are already good friends.” Pointed Marinette out.

“We were the only ones to help Lila out of the trouble she had caused on her first school day.” Added Alix. “She was very grateful, that people gave her a second chance to show her true self”

“I knew, that she wasn’t a bad person as everyone claimed her to be” Told Nathaniel. “After Chloé had made of fool of me, she had stood up for me.”

“That was great of Lila.” Said the teacher.

“After that Chloé decided to mock Lila too. To her luck, Kagami joined in too and roasted her so bad” Told Alix followed by a laugh.

“Alix?” Warned the teacher causing Alix to stop and roll her eyes.

“But someone had to do something”

“Well, Miss Bustier sent Chloé later out” Mentioned Marinette.

“It would have ended in a fight if Miss Bustier didn’t do anything”

“I would love to see Chloé get all….” Said Alix seeing the teacher crossing his arms, then Alix stays quiet. “Fine, I don’t say a word more.” The pink haired girl said putting her mask back to continue her graffiti.

Marinette got up walking beside Nathaniel’s table and saw, that Lila had forgotten her book.

“Is that Lila’s book?” Asked Marinette and Nathaniel looked at Marinette, pointing at the book.

“Yes, she must have forgotten it” Responded Nathaniel and the blue haired girl picked the book up and opened the pages to read _Lila’s diary_ in it.

“Hey, that’s Lila’s diary.” Said Marinette and Nathaniel looked up at the girl in shock.

“Close it! It’s her private things!” Demanded Nathaniel frowning his face.

“Okay, I put it back here.” Said Marinette placing it next to Nathaniel, which observed her doing so. “You could bring it her back.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Said Nathaniel passing his hand over Lila’s book. “I know, where she lives.”

“Sure and you know, you could find out about her a lot from there”

“Are you crazy?” The redhead asked looking at the half Chinese girl. “I have nothing to do with Lila’s diary. That’s hers and no one should ever read it beside her”

“You’re a great friend Nath” Said Marinette sitting down on her chair to continue her work. “You could find out so much there. Maybe it would even say, if she likes you or not” Said Marinette and Nathaniel ignored her while frowning his face and looking down at his artwork. He rolled his eyes back at Lila’s book, biting his teeth together. Nathaniel picked up the book quickly open it in the middle of it to read.

“ _Dear Diary, I thought this day was going to be the second worse day of my life. But it wasn’t. I met in class this shy boy Nathaniel. He seems kind of cautious and doesn’t talk a lot, but today the class’ so-called popular girl made him trip on the ground to make a fool out of him and I decided to help him. The girl tried to finish me off, but Nathaniel had tried to help me to make her shut up. Later the skater girl joined too trying to help Nathaniel and me and as it seemed hopeless for us Kagami, who was also new in our school had roasted her so badly, we just couldn’t stop laughing at Chloé’s reaction. Kagami I could befriend her during the breaks and found out, we had a lot in common and so was with Nathaniel. After this incident with Adrien and Ladybug, I never thought I would fall again with someone again.”_

Nathaniel smiled at this entry of Lila’s diary then shook his head.

“Wait, she’s sure not meaning me….or is she?” Asked Nathaniel himself and turned around to Marinette, which had been observing him, but turned her head away from him quickly. Nathaniel frowned annoyed at the girl, the looked back at Lila’s diary and moved a few pages forward.

“ _Dear Diary. Kagami suggested me to accompany Nathaniel to the art class he usually goes after school. She said if I would show more interest in the things he does, it would raise my chances, that Nathaniel would start to get interested in me and maybe ask me out on a date or something.”_

Nathaniel moved a few pages forward stopping by an entry, where Lila had stick in a drawn picture of a rain scenario drawn by Nathaniel.

“Hey, that’s why she asked me to draw that” Nathaniel spoke with a smile and read the diary entry for himself.

“ _Dear Diary. Today was a regular day like the others. I had school, I spent the break together with Nathaniel and Kagami, it was sunny and we didn’t have any homework from Mrs. Mendeleiev. Nathaniel said, that she had never done that before. Wonder if there was something special on that or not. The best part of that day was in the afternoon after the school was over, it was raining and I didn’t bring my jacket, because it was supposed to be sunny the whole day, but it didn’t exactly happen. Nathaniel had accompanied me home and used his jacket as protection for us from the rain. Gosh I wish so badly he would be my boyfriend now, he’s such a great person and my parents sure would love him like my assistant already does.”_

“Lila really loves me.” Said Nathaniel smiling gladly. “She really does.” Nathaniel said excitedly and closed the book of her, looking back at the others, which were busy with their works. Nathaniel picked up his comic and Lila’s diary, then stuffed them into his messenger bag and ran out of the classroom the stairs down to the exit, where he crashed into someone. Nathaniel dropped his bag causing it to open and his utensils from in it slide out.

“Excuse me” Apologized Nathaniel then saw Lila sitting on the ground next to him, while Kagami stood at the stairs with her barrel bag.

“Oh, it’s you Nathaniel” Said Lila and stood up to help him up.

“Is that your diary?” Asked Kagami looking down at Nathaniel’s bag.

“You have forgotten it on my table and I wanted to give it back to you.” Said Nathaniel picking it up for the brunette.

“Thank you.” Said Lila grabbing the book, showing the redhead a gentle smile. “Did someone put its eyes in it?” Asked the Italian girl, making Nathaniel nervous.

“Well….Marinette looked at the cover and saw, that it was your diary and told me, I could learn a lot from a girl by looking into it, but I didn’t want to, cause it would be rude to do so. But then she teased me and I…..just couldn’t resist looking into.” Explained Nathaniel. “I’m so sorry, I did not mean to invade your privacy”

“Okay” Replied Lila neutral. “Did….you read anything….uhm….strange?”

“Well listen Lila…..uhm….I kind of see you more than just a friend you know”

“Yeah?” Asked Lila widen her eyes slowly big.

“I wished the same and….you sort of….want it too”

“So….you’re actually…..in love with me?” Asked Lila making Nathaniel turn red on his cheeks and avoid eye contact with the brunette. Lila smiled at Nathaniel’s shyness and grabbed Nathaniel’s hands, then he looked back at Lila, still a little timid.

“It’s probably not the way we both imagined, but I’m glad to know, that you feel the same way for me like I do for you.” The Italian girl said, making Nathaniel smile.

“Awww” Replied Kagami looking at the two lovebirds.

“How long have you been here?” Asked Nathaniel surprised, making both girls laugh.

  


  


The next day after the school Lila was now part of the art class and she sat together with Nathaniel reading his new plot for a comic book.

“Who’s Miss Vixen?” Asked Lila the redhead.

“You” Responded Nathaniel, making Lila smile amorous.

“You’re so sweet”

At the entrance stood a blue-haired boy looking into the class, where the other students were working on their projects. Behind the boy appeared a taller raven haired boy, which tipped the boy on the shoulder shrieking him and he ran into the classroom to Marinette.

“Hey, there you are Marc.” Said Marinette with a smile. “Look this is our art class”

“Hello Marinette.” Greeted the raven-haired boy passing by the girl, making his way to Juleka and Rose.

“Hello Luka.” Greeted Marinette. “Luka is the brother of Juleka, the tall girl with the black hair. Next to her is Rose.”

“Okay”

“And over there is Alix, the street artist and those two lovebirds are Nathaniel and Lila”

“You’re that guy, that makes these drawings for the school page.” Said Marc walking to Lila and Nathaniel.

“Yeah, I guess if you’re referring to this” Said Nathaniel pointing to his comic of his superhero OC.

“They’re really are amazing, so detailed, they’re so…...fantastic.” Complimented Marc gazing at Nathaniel.

“Uh, thanks.” Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around Nathaniel giving him a peck on the cheeks.

“For what was that?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Just showing you, how affectionate I am,” Lila said with a wink.

“This song text is really amazing.” Said Luka. “Marc come you have to read it” Offered Luka and the boy nodded and walked at the taller brother of Juleka.

“Were you kinda jealous?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

“Sorry I thought he was going to flirt with you.” Said Lila raising her arms up. “Didn’t mean to hurt him”

“Now I lost a chance to befriend another person, because of you.” Nathaniel said making Lila laugh.

“That’s my revenge for you having read my diary”

“I already said sorry.” Said Nathaniel.

“But I still haven’t forgiven you.” Said Lila and Nathaniel rolled his eyes up at Lila doing a sad puppy face. “No, why do you have to do that?” Asked Lila annoyed at the redhead, which smirked at Lila, then he moved Lila’s hand for her to keep reading his plot. Kagami appeared in the art class holding a brown book in her hand, then got into the room.

“Lila you forgot your diary again.” Told Kagami placing the book on the table of the two.

“How many pages have you read?” Asked Lila, making Kagami shook her head while she crossed her arms. “Just kidding”

“The lyrics are good” Complimented Marc. “Who’s going to sing it?”

“We want to find someone, who sings this types of songs. Someone with a gentle voice. Not the rock style you know” Explained Rose.

“What about Kagami?” Asked Marinette looking up at the Japanese girl.

“Well I could give it a try.” Said Kagami walking at the four students.

“If you get nervous, imagine everyone in their underwear” Suggested Lila making the others laugh.

“Sure and you’re wearing clothes then.” Said Kagami trying to sound sarcastic.

“Why thank you!”

“Do I have to do a specific rhythm or try one by myself?” Asked Kagami.

“Feel free” Responded Luka.

“As long as it is the calm way” Added Rose.

“Alright.” Said Kagami. All looked at Kagami, waiting for her to sing the first part of the song.

“ _You threw that girl out, I can’t believe, that it ended like this. We were fighting so much, as it used to be. I get penalized without any reasons. You made me fall, but I got up. On my feet, on my feet. You took a blade, threw it on me, hitting my bo-dy. You stare in shock at this moment, there’s no bleeding of me. You stabbed me back, but nothing happened, I am Immortal….You stabbed me again and nothing happened, I am Immo-oo-rtal”_

Nathaniel whistled in surprise and all applauded at the Japanese girl.

“Kagami I didn’t know you sang this good” Lila said looking at her friend.

“I sing, but only under the shower.” Said Kagami holding her right elbow with her left hand. “I never took any lessons or joined any music class to do this”

“If you want you can join our band as a singer” Offered Luka. “We were looking for one”

“I don’t know, I have to think about it”

“Come it would be great. There you can show the others, how amazing your voice is” Added Lila making Kagami smile a bit embarrassed.

“I give it a try” Responded Kagami earning an applause from the classmates.

“Great, now we have two new friends here in the classroom 33 squad.” Said Luka with a chuckle while hitting Marc on the back.

“Ouch”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you.” Said Luka looking down at Marc, noting his black fingernails. “Dude looks like I’m not the only guy here wearing varnish on the fingernails” Pointed Luka out. “That suit you little dude” Complimented Luka looking at Marc, which had blushed a little bit, then looked away from Luka sheepishly.

Lila looked from the others away back to Nathaniel before she was about to speak again.

“And shall we continue, what we were doing?” Asked Lila earning a wink from the redhead. Lila giggled as Nathaniel did that, then stopped after a while. “What was that?” Asked Lila. “That was the cutest thing, I’ve ever seen you doing” Lila admired.

“Thanks.” Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around Nathaniel’s back to read together with him the manuscript for Nathaniel’s comic.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel’s wink in the Reverser episode is just too pure :3 I can’t stop thinking about that :D  
> BTW Forgot to mention this before. Kagami's song is inspired by the Titanium song from Pitch Perfect, except it's not the same text.


End file.
